Magia al Estilo Muggle
by Yosoyeli
Summary: Esta es una historia de perdón y redención que únicamente ignora el epílogo de los libros. Hermione finalmente podrá darse cuenta de que su relación con Ron está llena de agresión. Draco tendrá la oportunidad de disculparse y mostrar arrepentimiento, mientras descubre emociones que nunca imaginó poder sentir.
1. Chapter 1

**Todos sabemos que estos personajes fueron creados por la increíble creatividad de J. K. Rowling. Le pertenecen a ella. De cualquier manera, ¡Muchas gracias Jo! por permitirnos trabajar las emociones y pensamientos que tu trabajo inspiró, mientras también exploramos nuestra propia creatividad ¡Saludos!**

**1\. De regreso a Hogwarts**

La victoria había sido finalmente conseguida, después de tantas pérdidas y tanta destrucción.

Todo el mundo, en todas partes estaba de luto. Después de la locura de la guerra, ahora había la posibilidad de mirar al pasado sin la urgencia de pelear la batalla. Ahora había tiempo de extrañar, aún las pequeñas cosas que se hacían todos los días alrededor de sus seres queridos, de aquellos que murieron; ahora podían darse cuenta de cuán importantes habían sido en realidad todos los pequeños momentos, y como no pasarían nunca más. Nunca más se sentarían al comedor para compartir... todo lo que había sido compartido en el pasado, aún los pequeños desacuerdos.

Al mismo tiempo había alegría y celebración. No habría necesidad de temer más muertes por aquella hambre terrible de poder. Esa creencia estúpida, por siempre presente en la historia de la humanidad, de que grupos enteros de personas nacen ya inferiores o superiores, no sólo diferentes. Y de que debemos mantenernos unidos a nuestro propio grupo y tratar al mismo tiempo de subyugar al resto de la humanidad.

Era un tiempo de profunda reflexión. Quizás el lugar adecuado para que nacieran algunas epifanías. Después de todo, el cambio es difícil. Algunas veces solamente puede iniciarse después de catástrofes dolorosas; cuando nuestras creencias, esa señalizaciones con las cuales nos guiamos, esas verdades que defendemos con palabras y acciones, pueden ser finalmente cuestionadas.

Por supuesto, había aún mucho trabajo que hacer. Muchos lugares que reconstruir. La vida aún debía de continuar.

El castillo fue el lugar que había sufrido el mayor daño. Hubieron muchas juntas en el ministerio para tratar de resolver el problema. Todos los miembros de la administración de la escuela y la junta de gobernadores pensaban que no iba ser posible reabrir la escuela al menos por todo un año. Los recursos eran limitados. Pero el ministerio pensó que era muy importante reabrir la escuela lo antes posible. Eso elevaría el espíritu de la toda la sociedad.

Además, las siguientes generaciones de brujos tenían que ser preparadas. Los estudiantes no podían permanecer sentados en casa haciendo "cualquier cosa" y desesperando a sus padres en el proceso. Esa fue la razón, quizás, de que el ministerio fuera tan exitoso en pedir ayuda a la comunidad para reconstruir la escuela. Todos querían cooperar en la causa. Algunos dieron dinero, algunos dieron tiempo, la mayoría dio ambas cosas en muy generosas cantidades.

Así que muy pronto se pudo saber que, en alrededor de un mes, la antigua escuela iba a poder reabrir sus puertas para recibir a los estudiantes. Los planes de educación tenían que seguir siendo discutidos, negociados y transformados en documentos formales que debían ser firmados . Uno de los acuerdos a los cuales se les dio prioridad fue la agenda para este extraordinario año escolar. Todos los estudiantes que abandonaron la escuela o no regresaron alrededor de las vacaciones de Pascua tendrían que completar su año escolar durante lo que restaba de las vacaciones de verano, las cuales se iban a extender hasta el final de septiembre. Inmediatamente después, al comienzo de octubre, iniciaría el nuevo año escolar. Se trataría de un programa escolar muy apretado. Algunos de los estudiantes que reprobaron sus clases o dejaron la escuela antes de las vacaciones de Pascua tendrían que comenzar nuevamente su último año.

Todas las cartas fueron enviadas de forma expedita gracias a un staff que trabajaba bajo presión. La profesora McGonagall quien era ahora la directora, se aseguró de que todos fueran invitados a regresar, y todas las posiciones de prefecto asignadas. Solamente tenían que esperar a confirmar quién iba regresar.

La profesora McGonagall sería la persona perfecta para tomar la responsabilidad. La escuela de seguro iba tener una sabia y experta guía en estas circunstancias de reto.

Por supuesto Hermione había recibido la carta invitándole a ser supervisora honoraria de prefectos. Un honor que pensaron era necesario, imperativo, otorgarle. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ¿qué tan frecuentemente una bruja como ella llega a Hogwarts ? casi nunca.

...

Ahí estaba, Harry había decidido llegar a la escuela temprano, para poder observar todo el progreso que estaban haciendo al reconstruir el castillo. Era sorprendente el magnífico trabajo y qué tan rápido lo estaban llevando a cabo. Era probablemente similar a cuando él había enterrado a Dobby. Cuando la forma de enfrentar su sufrimiento fue hacer algo significativo con sus manos. Ocupando su mente en algo diferente que el "por qué" en todas sus formas disfrazadas.

Caminaba por los corredores despacio, observando todo. De repente una voz lo llamó desde su izquierda.

-Harry, hijo-, no necesitó observar para saber quién era.

-Señora Weasley qué alegría verla.

Ella había estado de voluntaria todo el tiempo posible.

-Yo puedo decir lo mismo hijo, ven aquí, dame un abrazo-, Y ella abrió sus brazos jovialmente para abrazar a su otro hijo, el hijo que no cargo en su vientre, pero que desde que lo empezó a conocer mejor aprendió a querer como si fuera suyo.

Pronto lo liberó del abrazo, pero aún mantuvo su mano sosteniendo uno de sus brazos.

-¡Oh! Ginny y Ron me dijeron que todo salió bien con los padres de Hermione.

El trio dorado y Ginny habían apenas regresado de su búsqueda en Australia. Ellos se fueron inmediatamente después de los funerales, los cuales habían sido realizados tan pronto como fue posible después de que la guerra terminó. Hermione se quedó para participar en ellos, fundamentalmente debido a la insistencia de Ron. Él sabía cuál ansiosa estaba su novia de ver a sus padres otra vez, después del año más horrible de su corta vida, pero él aún la quería a su lado en esas terribles circunstancias

-Ellos me dijeron que lo más difícil fue localizarlos ¿verdad?- Harry asintió. -Es magnífico que Hermione domina su magia- con esto ella finalmente liberó su brazo, el cual había estado sosteniendo con montañas cariño.

-Si -Harry reflexionó-. No sabe qué feliz estaba cuando finalmente la reconocieron. Sin embargo, fue un poco extraño, sus padres estaban muy confundidos y tenían muchas preguntas. Estaban tratando de entender todo lo que había pasado en ese año de haber estado totalmente en la ignorancia; y ella no podía parar de llorar y reír mientras trataba de explicar... es tan valiente."

-Por Merlín, si que lo es -dijo la señora Weasley secando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-También ella deberá de estar aquí pronto -Harry dijo rápidamente, tratando de distraer su atención de ese momento. Siempre se había sentido incómodo cuando la gente lloraba-. La profesora McGonagall quería hablar con nosotros.

-Si Harry, Ron me dijo. Me imagino que ellos ya han de estar por llegar. Bueno… Es maravilloso tenerlos de regreso -dijo la señora Weasley y le dio otro abrazo, esta vez uno breve-. Anda cariño, no quiero retrasarte. Después habrá tiempo suficiente para hablar.

Continuó el resto del camino reflexionando en cuánto había perdido todo el mundo, incluyéndolo a él. Sin embargo, se sentía un millón de veces más contento ahora que antes, cuando no sabía de la existencia de este otro mundo, al cual él realmente pertenecía. Ahora tenía sus amigos, y ellos, para él, eran su familia no sólo sus amigos. Con ellos, podría darse cuenta claramente, las dificultades se enfrentaban más fácilmente.

Llegó a la oficina de la directora y había un hombre del ministerio afuera de la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, este le dijo: -Harry Potter, es tan bueno saludarlo, la profesora debe de estar por terminar su junta con el secretario de educación. Ella me pidió que le dijera que la espere aquí.

-Oh, por supuesto -Con ello Harry volteó para ver si sus amigos ya estaban en camino.

No los vio, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho más. Pronto los pudo escuchar subiendo las escaleras de caracol platicando y riendo. Esa parte de la escuela aún mostraba mucho daño. La directora pensó que ese debía de ser el último lugar en el trabajo de restauración.

-Hola Harry -Dijo su amiga destellando con alegría.

-¿Que pasa amigo? ¿no estamos tarde verdad?- Dijo Ron, sus ojos llenos de vida. Uno podía ver su felicidad a través de ellos; finalmente estaba con "la chica". A él no le importó que al final ella fue la que dio el primer paso en su relación y que él solo puso un pequeño esfuerzo.

Pero no hubo tiempo para que Harry respondiera. La la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver al secretario de educación y su secretaria siendo acompañados hasta la puerta por la profesora McGonagall.

-Muy bien profesora, esperaré los documentos el próximo miércoles. Y por favor, si existiera cualquier otro pendiente haga el favor de mandarme un búho -Dijo el brujo de corta estatura que comenzaba a perder el cabello. Harry pensó que lo había visto en algún lugar en el ministerio, pero realmente no podría recordar dónde y no tenía la menor idea de cuál era su nombre.

-¡Oh! Pero si es Harry y sus fieles amigos, espero que ustedes estén considerando seriamente la posibilidad de regresar a completar su educación.

-Si, absolutamente, estamos pensando en las posibilidades -fue la respuesta de Harry.

-Muy bien, muy bien -Dijo el hombre indicado a sus subordinados, con un movimiento de su cabeza, que lo siguieran-. Es realmente agradable haberlos visto. Buen día tengan ustedes.

La profesora McGonagall se veía cansada, tenía ojeras oscuras y abultadas bajo sus ojos, pero eso no evitó que mostrará que estaba contenta de verlos -Potter, Granger, Weasley por favor pasen -Su voz sonaba feliz. Les ofreció las sillas directamente enfrente de su de su escritorio con un movimiento de su mano.

-Sean bienvenidos. Escuché que fueron a su misión a Australia. ¿Están bien sus padres? La profesora preguntó a Hermione y ella respondió afirmativamente. Después, ellos comentaron como les había tomado unos cuantos días localizarlos. De las maneras en las cuales buscaron. Afortunadamente, Hermione había plantado la idea en sus cabezas de un lugar hermoso en Australia, una playa. Al final, sus padres decidieron establecerse ahí precisamente. Era reconfortante poder platicar con la profesora. Quizás no era tan brillante como el profesor Dumbledore pero ahora ella había desarrollado otras habilidades. Como la habilidad de hacer sentir a sus estudiantes cómodos y cuidados con una especie de amor materno.

-Muy bien antes de que les explique porque solicité su presencia, yo quisiera preguntarles qué es lo que han decidido acerca de la escuela.

-Yo definitivamente tomaré esta la oportunidad- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa en la boca -Y he estado tratando de convencer a Ron de que lo haga también. El está un poco indeciso debido a que su hermana va a estar en el mismo grado -Además habría que agregar a eso el hecho de que ella a su vez sería prefecta.

-Weasley creo que usted debería de terminar su educación, este arreglo tan conveniente no va a estar disponible toda la vida. Por favor no desperdicie esta oportunidad por inconvenientes menores. Muchas puertas se le abrirán después de que usted se gradúe. Piénsenlo, y mande el acuerdo tan pronto como le sea posible. Eso hará mi vida mucho más sencilla ¿Y usted qué ha decidido Potter?- preguntó la maestra volteando a ver al brujo de cabello rebelde y negro.

-Creo que usted puede considerarme convencido también profesora- dijo Harry-. Pero…uh… ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta estúpida? -La profesora asintió así que Harry procedió-, ¿por qué invitaron a Hermione a ser supervisora de prefectos y nadie más en nuestras circunstancias fue considerado ni siquiera para una posición de prefecto?

-Cielos ¿Me está usted queriendo decir que fuimos injustos?

-¡Oh no! profesora, solamente tengo curiosidad -Harry no estaba preguntando debido a una herida personal, para nada estaba pensando en él mismo. Pues nunca había sido ni siquiera un prefecto, pero sospechaba que Ron se sentía un poco rechazado por ellos. Esta impresión tenía a su amigo otra vez en una actitud amarga y resentida, tratando de rechazar la posibilidad de regresar a la escuela.

-Bueno Potter, el ministerio, el comité de gobernadores y muchos profesores incluyéndome a mí misma, pensamos que se debe de hacer una excepción para Hermione. Nosotros pensamos que ella fue valiente sin medida. Usted señorita Granger podría haber solamente dejado este lugar y, entonces así, concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en mantener a sus padres y a usted misma a salvo, pero usted decidió permanecer aquí y pelear una guerra sin el soporte de sus queridos padres. No sólo eso, pero hacerlo en una posición de lo más peligrosa, y siendo que usted es hija de muggles, exactamente el tipo de persona que ellos estaban tratando de eliminar. Ese grado de valentía no debe de ser ignorado. Yo creo que el ministerio tiene sus ojos puestos en usted. Además de eso, nosotros realmente necesitamos un poco de ayuda adicional en estas extraordinarias circunstancias- Con esto la profesora regresó sus ojos a Harry-¿Está usted de acuerdo Potter?

-¡Oh! por supuesto profesora, estoy totalmente de acuerdo- De hecho, Harry realmente estaba dándose cuenta por primera vez de la magnitud del sacrificio de su amiga. Ella había verdaderamente dejado su mundo, a sus amados padres, para estar en el frente de una guerra. Ésa guerra fue principalmente la responsabilidad de la comunidad mágica, a la cual ella solamente había pertenecido por unos cuantos años. Era la persona con la menor necesidad de verse envuelta en ese caos, pues pertenecía a otro mundo y sin embargo no había dudado ni un momento en ponerse en la línea de fuego. Ésa era Hermione definitivamente, una persona excepcional. Y su cerebro no era su más grande virtud, su corazón lleno de empatía lo era; tanto así que, aunque su intelecto le había ganado el nombre de 'la más brillante bruja de su época', no fue puesta en Ravenclaw. Ella no era particularmente intrépida pero el hecho de que, con todo y el miedo, en nombre de una buena causa ella podía aún hacer lo que sólo los más temerarios intentan, eso era valentía digna del más digno Gryffindor.

De reojo Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron se estiró para tomar la mano de su chica y apretarla con afecto , sintió esperanza de que la misma idea estuviera aclarándose en la mente de su amigo. Y entonces, eso podría ayudarle a decidir regresar sin ningún resentimiento.

-Pero le agradezco tocar el tema, Potter. Quizás yo debería preguntarle señorita Granger, ¿estará usted dispuesta a tomar la responsabilidad que le estamos ofreciendo? Todos los prefectos, incluyendo a los jefes de prefectos se encontrarán bajo su supervisión. Yo sé que será un gran esfuerzo pero también sé que usted es totalmente capaz.

-Será un gran honor profesora -dijo ella sonrojándose un poco-. Ya llene los documentos y tengo planeado enviarlos esta noche.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Me imagino que ustedes leyeron acerca de los estudiantes del séptimo grado que repiten año, ustedes estarán alojados en un dormitorio diferente, debido a que son mayores de edad. Usted señorita, debido a su título tendrá su propio dormitorio.

Todos ellos asintieron, incluso Ron, quien, debido a su frustración, no había ni siquiera estado dispuesto a leer los documentos. Se había sentido despreciado. Pensaba que merecía el mismo tratamiento que su Hermione ¿no había estado él también al lado de Harry todo el tiempo?… Bueno… ¿Casi todo el tiempo? ¿no había sido él un prefecto también? ¿No era él tan brillante como ella?

-Ahora creo que es el momento de hablar del tema que nos ocupa -dijo la profesora mientras tomaba unos papeles de la esquina de su escritorio-. Recordarán que hace un par de semanas fui contactada por los abogados que llevan el caso de los Malfoy. Harry, la señora Malfoy realmente aprecia tu disposición para ayudarle participando como testigo -La profesora había enviado un búho a Harry para preguntarle si podría testificar en el juicio de la señora Malfoy. Ella había asegurado que mintió a Voldemort para proteger a Harry, e insistía en que había dicho que él estaba muerto cuando estaba segura de que no era así.

-He tenido una reunión con ellos, con los Malfoy y sus abogados -continuó la profesora-. Ellos están tratando ahora de dar prioridad al caso de Draco, todos se encuentran en Azkaban, pero están en el proceso de pagar una fianza para Draco. De cualquier manera, están tratando de buscar información que pueda ayudar en su caso. Así que ellos nos han pedido apoyo. La señora Malfoy asegura que Draco siempre tuvo duda de participar en todo. Que él era muy joven, menor de edad realmente, cuando fue presionado y molestado por los seguidores de Voldemort para ser marcado. Ella dijo que él tenía miedo, y que solamente fue elegido para castigar a su padre. También dijo que él realmente no quería ser involucrado en identificarlos cuando fueron ustedes capturados y llevados a su mansión. ¿Saben ustedes si estas afirmaciones son verdaderas? ¿Y estarían ustedes dispuestos a testificar en su favor, si ese es el caso?

Hermione respondió inmediatamente: -es verdad profesora, yo recuerdo que él se veía conflictuado en identificarnos. Y supongo que es nuestra responsabilidad moral que se conozca la verdad -Ella estaba probablemente sintiendo lástima por su excompañero. Azkaban no era ningún paseo por el parque.

-El estúpido hurón -murmuró Ron.

-¿Sabe usted profesora? -dijo Harry-. Yo de hecho puedo agregar información extra.

-¿cuál es esta información Potter? -preguntó la profesora con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Bueno, sabe usted, el día que el profesor Dumbledore fue asesinado yo estaba ahí, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, él me había petrificado, probablemente para protegerme. Y yo vi a Draco batallando. Se suponía que él debería de ser quien lo asesinara, lo dijo el mismo, pero por momentos el simplemente bajaba su varita. Los otros seguidores llegaron y lo estaban molestando. El estaba temblando y se le veía realmente angustiado, aterrorizado. Myrtle también me dijo cosas que pueden confirmar lo que la señora Malfoy asegura. Finalmente, un día yo encontré a Draco en un baño de estudiantes y se le veía ¿Cómo decirlo?… ¿Deprimido?


	2. 2 El Predicameno de Draco

**2\. El Predicamento de Draco**

El juicio se llevó a cabo. El trío dorado ayudó. Bueno… Esta vez fue más bien un dúo. Draco fue sentenciado a dos meses en Azkaban.

Su mamá, la señora Malfoy, envió, a través de elfo de casa, arreglos florales y notas de agradecimiento a cada uno de los miembros del trío dorado, incluso a Ron, quien realmente no había participado.

…

Draco había estado pensando tanto que su cabeza daba vueltas. El no quería regresar a la escuela, odiaba la idea, pero eso fue lo que su madre le pidió que hiciera, después de que fue liberado de Azkaban. Ella lo quería cerca. Él, su hijo único; él, la única persona por la cual ella entregaría su propia vida, era su única felicidad cuando venía a visitarla a la cárcel.

Su madre lo amaba tanto que era casi doloroso, y él lo sabía. Su amor por él era una de las pocas razones, quizás la única por la cual ella se sentía capaz de cambiar sus opiniones y actitudes que había mantenido por largos años.

También sabía que ella y su padre habían querido más herederos para su nombre y fortuna, y lo intentaron muchas veces, pero todas las ocasiones hubieron abortos y bebés extremadamente prematuros. En cada ocasión su madre había llorado en dolor y frustración por semanas enteras. Después llegó el golpe final, cuando todo dentro de ella fue destrozado, cuando uno de sus bebés tuvo la mala fortuna de comenzar a crecer en el lugar equivocado. Después de eso no quedó ninguna esperanza, se vio envuelta en una pena inmensa, tan grande que le tomó mucho tiempo poder funcionar nuevamente en la vida. Entonces que se aferró a su único bebé hermoso… Y lo consintió hasta echarlo a perder. Eso no quería decir que si hubiera tenido más hijos hubiera sido mejor madre, pero al menos la sobreprotección se hubiera diluido.

Muchos de sus amigos de la infancia no continuaban viviendo cerca, algunos de ellos abandonaron la comunidad, para buscar nuevos comienzos. Él estaba solo, y su enorme ego lo hacía que estuviera asustado, asustado de tratar de comenzar una nueva vida alrededor de gente que sabía quien había sido y qué era lo que había hecho. Le atraía profundamente la idea de irse a vivir a Francia, a la propiedad que ellos aún tenían en ese país. Realmente quería irse, escapar. Tenía algunos familiares en ese lugar, por el lado de su padre. Eso definitivamente sería más fácil para él, el simplemente escapar, pero no, no podía hacer eso, él tenía que permanecer cerca en caso de cualquier emergencia. Especialmente debido a su madre emocionalmente maltratada. Ella fue sentenciada a dos años de cárcel.

Pronto irse a vivir a Francia sería muchísimo más difícil, pues estaban perdiendo su riqueza rápidamente, y esa propiedad en Francia estaba muy cerca de ser puesta en el mercado. Ellos necesitaban pagar muchas diferentes deudas, la mayoría legales.

Y muchas otras cosas estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo. Su padre había sido sentenciado, no había esperanza de que jamás volviera a ser libre. Él había matado, torturado, secuestrado incluso a menores de edad, provisto soporte amplio para el lado equivocado. Su padre, ahora podía verlo, era un hombre débil que estaba enamorado de su riqueza y el poder que le otorgaba. Ese poder le había permitido sentirse seguro, así que peleó para mantener el status quo. Sus prejuicios fueron lo que le dió fuerza para justificar todos los errores que él había hecho.

Como un hombre débil con emociones fuertes, su padre no sabía cómo controlarlas, cómo ser su propio jefe. Él había visto a su padre asustado de enfrentar a Voldemort, caminar con cuidado alrededor de él. Y lo había visto ser cruel hacia los vulnerables.

Su padre amaba con locura a su esposa y a su hijo único. Pero podía perder el control con ellos también, especialmente con Draco. No tenía paciencia para sus debilidades. Se volvían loco cuando Draco mostraba fragilidad. Lo necesitaba fuerte, necesitaba estar orgulloso de él. Sentía que cuando lo quería más era cuando su hijo actuaba con la superioridad presuntuosa que calmaba sus inseguridades, entonces él mostraba su aprobación.

Su papá quería eso de él, probablemente para vivir a través de él , o probablemente porque odiaba ver vulnerabilidad en su hijo único, le recordaba sus miedos, lo hacía sentir frustrado. Por lo tanto desde muy pequeño le trato de enseñar que ellos eran superiores. Que ellos no pertenecían con algunos tipos de personas, gente "inferior". Y todos los muggles eran inferiores porque él no los entendía...sus maneras primitivas de hacer las cosas, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para realmente tratar de comprenderlos.

El amaba darle cosas a su hijo. Cosas muy caras, que muy pocos podían comprar, con el propósito de mostrarle cuan superiores eran ellos… y Draco había aceptado la adoctrinación.

Draco había sido débil también. Y no podía mentirse a sí mismo, le había gustado hacer todos esos errores… Hasta que la cosa se puso complicada.

Realmente había pensado que él era especial y que merecía todo. Eso fue lo que le habían enseñado y le gustó la idea. Una proclividad terrible de los seres humanos, de que nos agrade lo que es fácil y nos da placer, y después dejar que esos placeres se conviertan en tiranos controlando y arruinando nuestras vidas.

Efectivamente la cosa se puso complicada. Draco había sido un niño apapachado. No había tenido la oportunidad de desarrollar, poco a poco, fortaleza de carácter, a través de pequeñas oportunidades diarias. Así que cuando lo complicado llegó, él no estaba listo. Su mente y alma se rompieron en un millón de piezas. Luchando por sobrevivir. Aplastado por la responsabilidad inmensa de salvar la vida de sus padres y la de él mismo. Inundado internamente en un intenso flujo de adrenalina que lo había mantenido continuando en la lucha. Como un náufrago, desesperado de finalmente percibir tierra firme.

Realmente creía que los muggles eran inferiores. Ellos merecían , así lo creía, ser mantenidos en su lugar, para que su grupo de sangre pura pudiera florecer. Sus padres le habían dicho que tenían lodo en la sangre. Que eran sucios, no había nada bueno en ellos. Sin embargo, ahora él había estado cuestionando esto. Su lado, el lado que odiaba a los muggles, había estado dispuesto a sacrificarlo. Ellos peleaban, odiaban, envidiaban. La maldad era su divisa favorita. No había paz alrededor de ellos, solamente sufrimiento.

Al contrario, el otro lado había sido el que había estado dispuesto ayudar, aún a salvar su vida. El profesor Dumbledore había tratado de rescatarlo ¿Como había sido eso posible, cuando él mismo había tratado de asesinarlo? Harry y sus amigos lo habían salvado de una posibilidad terrible de haber muerto quemado en un incendio horrible. Después ellos habían testificado de una manera que había ayudado a él y a su madre. La mayoría de la comunidad de sangre pura respetaba a los muggles… Así que… Quizás… Puede ser que estuvieran en lo correcto; era aterrorizante, pero eso querría decir que él y su familia habían hecho cosas horribles.

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de reivindicación para él? ¿para sus padres? no lo sabía. Pero aún así él los amaba y al mismo tiempo sentía resentimiento hacia ellos ¿Era eso correcto? aún amar a una persona como su padre, que ha cometido errores tan grandes que lo llevaron a la cárcel de por vida. Pero que sin embargo era uno de los miembros de la pareja que aún lo amaba. Con un amor roto e ignorante, que quizás no era realmente amor, pero un intento de amor. Y sin embargo, quizás a nadie en este mundo le interesaría su bienestar en este momento, pero a sus padres.

Aquí estaba nuevamente, esa desesperación. Después la ansiedad. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, desesperadamente. Era una manera de reemplazar una obsesión de la mente con otra menos dolorosa. Necesitaba ir nuevamente a la cava, a buscar algún tipo de alcohol. Su madre le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado de ese lugar. El duende elfo de su casa, lo había encontrado ahí una de esas noches, dormido en el piso, después de que había bebido nuevamente hasta llegar al refugio ignorante de la ebriedad. Y después había ido con la noticia a informar a su madre.

Éstos días largos, tan largos, y él tan solo, acompañado exclusivamente por sus pensamientos. Había sentido, muchas veces, como si estuviera siendo llevado hacia el infierno a través de un remolino de su mente. Entonces, había aparecido la necesidad desesperada de huir de su cabeza, de su mente y romperla en mil pedazos, para que parara de pensar, de recordar, de torturarlo.

Él no sabía que su madre le había rogado a la profesora McGonagall, cuando ella fue a visitarla a la cárcel, que lo recibiera nuevamente en la escuela. Aún cuando había perdido su oportunidad. Pues no había regresado a la escuela después de Pascua, y Azkaban le había impedido regresar en el periodo que la escuela había asignado para casos como el suyo. La profesora McGonagall les ofreció la posibilidad de que repitiera su último año escolar. Ella sabía, sin embargo, que iban a haber complicaciones, después de todo, el muchacho ahora tenía un récord criminal. Él tendría que ser alojado independientemente de los otros estudiantes. La señora Malfoy estaba segura de que esto no era una posibilidad. Su hijo nunca estaría de acuerdo. Estaba convencida de que él no estaba listo para lidiar con muchachos de su edad, especialmente en esas condiciones tan complicadas, y después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Ella ofreció dinero, de hecho casi todo lo que aún tenía y rogó con lágrimas en los ojos y desesperación en el alma. Le contó a la profesora lo que el duende elfo fiel había presenciado, la imagen de un muchacho joven frente a la terrible amenaza de la adicción. Su querido hijo durmiendo en el piso, rodeado de muchas botellas vacías, después de muchos días de tomar descontroladamente. Le dijo a la profesora lo que quería. Que quizás algunos adultos pudieran mantener un ojo en él, para cuidarlo. Ellas hablaron de las opciones.

En un momento pensaron acerca de la posibilidad de tomarlo en una especie de tutoría uno a uno, en la cual cada profesor se reuniría con él, quizás una o dos veces a la semana. Eso lo mantendría ocupado. En esta estructura él sería el que haría la mayor parte del trabajo, investigando y aprendiendo casi por sí mismo, pero supervisado, disciplinado y cuidado por personas sabias y con experiencia. La profesora pensó que eso era era algo que ellos realmente podían hacer.

Por supuesto la profesora McGonagall no aceptó ninguno ningún ofrecimiento irracional de dinero. Ella iba a solamente a pedir la colegiatura justa bajo estas circunstancias. Ella sentía la necesidad de ayudar, de extender una mano para salvar esta vida aún muy joven. De cualquier manera, la colegiatura, la alimentación y el alojamiento no iban a ser baratos bajo estas condiciones tan especiales.

La señora Malfoy había estado tan preocupada porque parecía que su hijo iba a perder totalmente el camino. Y quería que alguien le ayudara a corregir los errores que ella había hecho al educarlo. No le importaba que una cantidad muy grande de dinero se gastara con este objetivo. Quizás iba a haber esperanza. Quizás el universo estaría dispuesto ayudar.

….

Era el primer día de Draco Malfoy en la escuela. Él tenía cita para ver a la profesora McGonagall como su primera actividad.

El duende de su casa sería quien lo acompañaría a la escuela ese día, para ayudarle con sus pertenencias.

Ellos habían heredado lo que quedaba de las propiedades de su tía Bellatrix. Después de que el ministerio removió todos los artefactos prohibidos y los bienes necesarios para pagar por compensaciones y restituciones legales muy poco quedaba, dentro de eso se encontraba el duende. Su madre estuvo muy contenta de recibirlo. Pensó que él podría mantener un ojo cuidadoso en su hijo.

Draco iba a aparecer inmediatamente afuera de la zona protegida de la escuela. Entonces caminaría una distancia razonable a la entrada del Castillo y se reuniría con el duende una vez adentro. El duende podía fácilmente controlar el equipaje bultoso llegando directamente a al interior de la escuela.

Todos los estudiantes estaban en sus clases, era el transcurso de la mañana. Se sentía incómodo ¿quizás los demás estudiantes lo verían como un hombre decrépito? si, él era más grande de edad, pero no realmente por mucho, solo un par de meses más grande que los más grandes en séptimo grado regular. Sin embargo, nadie, en toda escuela, había vivido nada parecido a su experiencia en la cárcel y su tatuaje en el antebrazo. El recordatorio vergonzoso y prueba de sus errores.

Todos el mundo probablemente se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a él y a su familia. Había sido la familia más poderosa de toda Inglaterra y ahora no eran nada. Sus caras, sus historias se habían difundido en periódicos y revistas.

Era un día hermoso, soleado, más tibio que un día típico de octubre, pero él no podía apreciarlo. Se podría decir incluso que tenía frío. Estaba aún atrapado en sus predicamentos. Era un lugar horrible donde encontrarse, sin embargo, no sabía cómo escapar de ahí. Quizás existía un camino que lo liberara, o quizás solamente tenía que esperar pacientemente y dejar que el tiempo le ayudara a olvidar. Estaba ya al final de las escaleras circulares que llevan a la oficina oficina de la directora. El duende lo estaba esperando a unos cuantos metros de la puerta de la escuela, dentro de esta. Protegiendo sus pertenencias.

Con un poco de ansiedad tocó dos veces en la puerta.

-Pase- la profesora respondió desde su escritorio.

-Buenos días profesora.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy, por favor pase y tome asiento.

-Gracias.

Ella esperó hasta que el joven se sentó y la miraba con atención para comenzar a hablar -tendré que ser un poco breve. Tengo más personas agendadas después de usted, pero hay puntos importantes que tengo que asegurarme que están claros para usted -continúo la sabia directora.

-Su dormitorio fue satisfactoriamente terminado el día de ayer, este tiene su propio baño. Lo lamento, pero no le será permitido usar los baños de estudiantes - Él ya tenía un récord criminal, y la escuela debía calmar a los demás padres con este tipo de reglas-. Pero a usted se le permitirá usar los baños para empleados y profesores. Y puesto que usted no tendrá la necesidad de moverse por toda la escuela, todo el día y todos los días, dudo mucho que esto sea un inconveniente. Las claves y ubicaciones de estos servicios se encuentran en su folder de bienvenida, éste lo encontrará en el escritorio dentro de su cuarto -Ella dijo analizando su cara para detectar si el estaba entendido.

Cuando el chico asintió con la cabeza, la profesora continuó: -usted se reunirá con sus profesores una vez a la semana, una hora con cada uno, esto siempre será en las tardes, cuando los profesores hayan terminado sus tareas regulares. No se le permitirá faltar a ninguna de estas horas de tutoría personal. Si tiene que ausentarse por alguna razón de peso mayor usted deberá reagendar al menos con dos días en adelanto, en el caso de no ser emergencias. Por supuesto estas ausencias deberán ser autorizadas por su coordinador.

-Necesitará escoger un coordinador de entre los profesores de la escuela. En caso de emergencias usted será responsable de contactar a su coordinador tan pronto como sea posible. Y nuevamente, usted será el responsable de agendar cualquier hora perdida de tutoría a la conveniencia de sus profesores. Usted también encontrará su horario es en su folder de bienvenida ¿Preguntas hasta ahora?

Draco contestó negativamente, con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Muy bien, usted estará a cargo de la mayor parte de su aprendizaje. Sus horas de tutoría con sus profesores se usarán fundamentalmente para evaluar su aprendizaje, aclarar puntos en los que usted pueda tener dudas, asignar trabajos, sugerir recursos, etc.

La profesora brevemente miró a sus notas y entonces continuó-: Estoy enterada de que usted tendrá que ausentarse la mayor parte de los fines de semana, para visitar a sus padres y checar la propiedad y las responsabilidades de su familia. Su coordinador puede autorizar sus salidas y llegadas a la escuela. En caso de una emergencia, si usted no pudiera localizar a su coordinador, puede buscarme directamente a mi y como último recurso también puede buscar la asistencia del señor Filch. Él será el responsable de abrir los portones de entrada para usted; y ya ha sido informado de esta posibilidad de emergencias.

-Necesito que escoja a su coordinador y que me deje saber su elección dentro de un lapso de dos semanas. Cuando lo haya hecho, usted puede simplemente dejar una nota en el buzón cerca de la gárgola, espero lo haga lo antes posible.

-Ambos sabemos que usted puede llamar a su duende y él puede aparecer en cualquier momento en la escuela; pero le recuerdo que usted no debería de tratar de viajar de esta manera con su ayuda, las poderosas protecciones que la escuela posee lo haría muy peligroso para su integridad física ¿preguntas?

-El coordinador que yo elija ¿tiene que ser uno de mis profesores actualmente?.

-No, realmente lo que le recomendaría es que usted sienta se sienta cómodo y le tenga confianza a él o ella. En el futuro puede haber más maneras en las que esta persona, su coordinador, pueda ayudarnos, quizás surjan eventos que no hayamos previsto dijo la profesora.

-Muy bien, trataré de elegir pronto- contestó el estudiante.

-Perfecto. Señor Malfoy lo encomiendo a que ponga todo su esfuerzo en este último tramo de su educación. Sus padres están pagando una cantidad considerable de dinero para que usted tenga la posibilidad de regresar a la escuela. Y este arreglo va a poner aún más carga en mi staff. Ellos ya de por sí tienen mucho trabajo en este año extraordinario. Así que yo voy a exigir más de usted que de cualquier estudiante regular. Su calificaciones aprobatorias serán solamente O o E, de otra manera usted reprobará la clase. Yo sé que usted tiene la capacidad necesaria. Y ella sabía también que de esta manera el se vería forzado a estar profundamente envuelto en su educación y como resultado menos atormentado por sus propios problemas.

-Puesto que usted no tiene ninguna actividad obligatoria ningún día hasta la tarde, usted puede tomar sus comidas y organizar todas sus actividades a su conveniencia. Per si yo pudiera hacerle una sugerencia, le recomendaría que tratará de conocer a otros estudiantes durante el periodo de las comidas. Usted necesita desarrollar nuevas amistades. Puede que sea más fácil para usted simplemente mantenerse apartado. Pero yo creo que si usted lo intenta, puede ser realmente satisfactorio hacer nuevas amistades.

-Finalmente, aún si su situación es una muy particular, usted aún puede ser corregido y supervisado por los prefectos, pero sobretodo por la supervisora honoraria de prefectos . Nuevamente, la información está en su folder ¿preguntas?

-Creo que todo está claro profesora, gracias.

-Muy bien Malfoy, por favor espere al señor Filch afuera, en el corredor, él vendrá para mostrarle su cuarto y ayudarlo a colocar la clave. La profesora se levantó de su silla y le ofreció un saludo -Sea usted bienvenido-


	3. 3 El Enemigo del Pasado

**3\. El enemigo del pasado**

Hermione tocó a su puerta. Tenía que hacerlo, incluso cuando una parte de ella no tenía la menor intención de volver a ver a su antiguo enemigo nunca más ¿antiguo? quizás aún lo era en el presente. Quizás no había cambiado ni un poquito. Pero quizás otra parte de ella tenía un poco de curiosidad. Después de todo , ellos le habían ayudado, quizás eso podría haber abierto el camino del entendimiento.

De cualquier manera, esto era solamente parte de sus responsabilidades, y ella sabía cómo hacer frente a las responsabilidades. No tenía nada que ver con curiosidad, ella se reprochó así misma.

Hermione tocó la puerta nuevamente. Y otra vez, una parte de ella tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera en su cuarto. Quizás este momento incómodo podía continuar deslizándose hacia el futuro, hasta que fuera el final de su tiempo en la escuela; él sólo iba estar ahí por un par de meses, pero otra parte de ella estaba ansiosa por finalmente completar esta tarea. También tenía la esperanza de que algún buen cambio hubiera sido traído a la existencia por el sufrimiento de la guerra, pero lo dudaba un poco. También sentía un poco de compasión por él ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! había estado en la cárcel. Y quizás todos estos conflictos en su cabeza eran un reflejo de su nerviosismo. En ese momento vio la manija de la puerta moverse y él apareció en el vano de la puerta.

-Malfoy- dijo ella sintiéndose un poco incómoda, moviendo su peso de una pierna hacia la otra y respirando lentamente tratando de obtener la compostura para hacer frente a sus responsabilidades.

-¡¿Granger?! Él estaba sorprendido, pero rápidamente vino a su cabeza la idea de que sería mejor mantener las apariencias y actuar con compostura, quizás incluso tratar de ser un poco agradable. Esta chica tenía todas las razones del mundo para odiarlo, y sin embargo ella, de hecho, le había ayudado. Ella y sus amigos, pero aún no podía explicarse el porqué. Realmente no la conocía mucho, nunca había tenido ni siquiera una conversación con ella-. Yo sabía que vivías en el vecindario, pero… Realmente nunca me imaginé que me visitarías.

-Bueno… Si… Yo tampoco… Pero… esto es lo que sucede, yo necesitaba venir. Verás que la profesora McGonagall me pidió que lo hiciera. Ella me otorgó este título de supervisora honoraria de prefectos, yo seré responsable de la supervisión de los estudiantes mayores de edad, eso te incluye a ti. -No podía negar que ahora estaba sintiendo un poco de orgullo, debido a que, si fuera necesario, ella tendría autoridad sobre su antiguo enemigo.

-Así que, si necesitarás cualquier asistencia que yo pudiera proveer por favor déjame saberlo… Yo soy tu vecina de al lado. Dijo ella apuntando hacia la puerta de su cuarto a unos 7 metros de la de él. Cuando el chico se movió un poco hacia delante para mirar a la puerta de su cuarto ella aprovechó para observarlo. Se veía un poco diferente, un poco más alto, quizás más hombre ahora que muchacho. Pero se veía enfermo y su expresión era sombría… Parecería que todavía era el mismo malvado que siempre había sido, ella concluyó en su cabeza.

-Muy bien -agregó él- pero, sabes que quizás haya solamente una pared muy delgada entre tu cuarto y el mío, Así que, tal vez deberías sentirte afortunada de que tu vecino de al lado no ronca -y con eso él suavizó su expresión con una "casi amistosa" sonrisa. Estaba tratando de ofrecerle una discreta rama de olivo-. Realmente espero que mi vecina tampoco.

-Creo que no te daré razón para quejarte por eso Malfoy -Y ella regresó la pequeña sonrisa, pues había sido educada para ser amable, entonces continuó-: mira… Realmente espero que en esta ocasión podamos comenzar a actuar como los adultos que ahora somos y evitemos problemas - Dijo ella cambiando su expresión facial a una que mostraba más preocupación.

-No dejes que tu cabecita sufra Granger. No estoy aquí para socializar, y no me verás mucho, quizás nunca - Esto era cansado para el, irritante, que se le recordara el fantasma de su pasado. Su expresión era suave pero seria, cansada. Y ella lo percibió, no había odio en su rostro, solamente una expresión de cansancio que nunca había visto en él cuando ellos habían interactuado.

Y eso, lo que él dijo, era cierto; ya había sido más de una semana y esta era la primera vez que ella lo había visto. La Directora McGonagall le había pedido que lo fuera a visitar, que hablara con él y le ofreciera asistencia y apoyo. Le pidió que mantuviera un ojo precavido en él. Mencionó también, muy confidencialmente, que él había estado experimentado el beber alcohol, antes de regresar a la escuela.

-¿Tienes alguna duda?- ella le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos grises.

El contestó negativamente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Muy bien, entonces, te veré después Malfoy … O no - Con esto ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa amable y se dispuso a caminar de regreso a su cuarto ¿_Qué es lo que acaba de suceder? ¿tuve una interacción no agresiva con él y de hecho se sintió fácil? bueno, sí, supongo que este infierno, al final, pueda habernos cambiado a todos._

Él regresó su sonrisa, con la pequeña discreta sonrisa que había usado previamente. _Probablemente debí de haber dicho gracias, por todo lo que ella y sus amigos hicieron para ayudarme. Sí, probablemente lo debí de haber hecho_. Pero había el riesgo de que, a través de eso, invitara algún tipo de recriminación, de sermón. Efectivamente, el no la conocía realmente mucho, y algunas veces es más fácil protegernos a nosotros mismos, así que, muchas gracias, pero él no iba poder agradecer el día de hoy.

Ella estaba ya abriendo la puerta de su cuarto cuando él le dijo: -fue también agradable hablar contigo Granger- Eso era lo más que podía hacer por el momento.

…..

La relación de Hermione con los Weasley's, ahora más cercana, la había ayudado a cambiar su punto de vista acerca del humor. Antes, ella siempre creyó que el humor era una pérdida de tiempo ¿A quién le importaba el humor? habían muchísimas cosas más interesantes que estaban pasando en la vida, como para no tratar de aprender al menos algo de ellas. Y para aprender, uno no necesita humor, se necesita silencio, se necesita curiosidad, se necesita una concentración furiosamente necia que te ayudara a entender.

Aprender algo nuevo y difícil puede ser realmente un gran reto. Así que uno tiene que ser paciente. Dándose tiempo para no apresurarse. Dándole a tu mente suficiente espacio para poder comprender cada detalle. Se trata de un proceso que requiere paciencia, en forma similar a la que se requiere para desenredar una bola de estambre; pero durante ese proceso y después de él, ella, algunas veces, podía sentir un éxtasis. Una emoción abrumadora al contemplar la perfección del universo. Todo se encontraba en el lugar, características y la cantidad exacta; Era un proceso que la hacía sentir pequeña y agradecida, infinitamente pequeña y sin embargo una con el universo.

Había pasado unas cuantas veces en su vida, que el crescendo del entendimiento, ella se había detenido de repente, casi temblando, lágrimas cayendo lenta y silenciosamente por su cara. Su existencia entera transformada en gratitud por la grandiosidad del todo. Por percibir como todas las ciencias se entretejen para crear la más increíble sinfonía de conocimiento, tratando de explicar la belleza del universo.

Solo muy poca gente la podía entender. La mayoría de sus compañeros percibían su relación con el conocimiento como una actitud desesperante de una "sabelotodo", quien sólo estaba motivada por el ego, sólo interesada en un intento de humillar al resto de las personas.

¿Por qué a veces parece que los jugadores, los campeones en los deportes pueden presumir sus habilidades, sus logros y todo el mundo los admira? al contrario los niños que ejercitan sus habilidades mentales no reciben ese tipo de tratamiento, ellos reciben algo más parecido a resentimiento.

Ella solía pensar que el humor, esa simple forma de relacionarse era un poco estúpida; cuando hay tantos temas que se pueden discutir apasionadamente y dejarte con la boca abierta. Desde la literatura hasta la ciencia, desde el arte hasta la historia. Ella podía tocar el cielo con eso, pero casi nadie quería viajar por ese camino con ella.

Pero con los Weasley, ella estaba aprendiendo que el humor era también una habilidad. Hacía que la gente se sintiera cómoda. Este verano también, ella había pasado algunos días con los Weasley. Estaban de luto por la muerte de uno de ellos y el daño físico y permanente de otros dos, y aún así ellos continuaban con cariño bromeando. Aún podían reír y ella había reído con ellos. Puso atención y notó que su espíritu se levantaba un poco cada vez que reía. Entonces decidió que era una buena idea tratar de aprender la habilidad.

Sus primeros intentos fueron frustrantes; no podía hacer que nadie riera o se relajara. Nadie podía entender sus intentos brillantes de bromear; En respuesta siempre obtenía caras perplejas u ofendidas. Entonces se preguntó por qué ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal? Tuvo que poner atención y tratar de aprender. Ser brillante en algo no te hace brillante en todo, ni siquiera más o menos bueno. Uno tiene que aprender, lentamente algunas veces. Irónicamente, algunas personas, como ella, batallan con lo que otros pueden pensar que son habilidades básicas.

…..

La profesora McGonagall había tratado de poner atención en su estudiante más complejo de toda la escuela ¿Qué tan frecuentemente puede un director decir que uno de sus estudiantes ha sido parte de una organización criminal? una organización de adultos donde, al único menor, él, se le dio la responsabilidad de tareas muy peligrosas. Su estudiante con el título de supervisora honoraria de prefectos le informó que no lo había visto. Así que ella le pidió que lo visitara, pero no hubo cambio. Él seguía tratando de tomar sus comidas, ya sea muy temprano o muy tarde, para evitar así interactuar con los otros estudiantes, por lo tanto ella se aseguró de llamarlo para hablar con él.

-Malfoy, ya veo que usted recibió mi mensaje, dijo la profesora cuando Draco entró a su oficina, después de haberlo instruido a ello, cuando él tocó a su puerta.

-Si profesora ¿necesitaba usted hablar conmigo? preguntó el estudiante, un par de pasos dentro de la oficina de la directora.

-Si, solamente quería revisar rápidamente un par de puntos con usted, antes que nada quería preguntarle cómo ha estado ¿está usted cómodo con las instalaciones?

-Estoy bien profesora, creo que apenas estamos empezando, Así que realmente no tengo ninguna queja o comentario- dijo el estudiante sin tratar siquiera de analizar su circunstancia. Ésos eran los asuntos que menos le importaban en ese momento.

-Muy bien. Me imagino que quizás usted no se sentirá completamente cómodo con que le pregunte acerca de su bienestar emocional. Pero me imagino que este es un periodo difícil para usted -Dijo la profesora mientras observaba como su estudiante fruncía el ceño y enderezaba su cuerpo, probablemente en preparación para huir o pelear. Sin embargo ella no estaba planeando preguntar nada personal o al respeto de sus preocupaciones privadas. Ella solamente quería ofrecer un poco de sabiduría obtenida en las difíciles circunstancias de su propia vida, así que continuó-: yo quería ofrecerle la humilde opinión de una persona con muchos años de experiencia… Sabe usted, en medio de dificultades, es mi experiencia que preocuparse sinceramente por el bienestar de alguien más es un una manera muy apropiada de escapar las preocupaciones propias. Especialmente si la persona en cuestión se encuentra también atravesando por tiempos difíciles, y si es posible involucrarse y ayudar. No lo sé, quizás usted podría servir de voluntario en alguna causa. Por ejemplo, los equipos de quidditch en nuestra escuela pueden usar su ayuda, quizás usted podría donar un poco su tiempo libre para ayudar en los entrenamientos. O quizás usted podría hacer otro tipo de de trabajo que apoye a alguien más. Piense acerca de ello ¿me haría usted ese favor?

-Si profesora, lo consideraré seriamente- contestó el joven asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Me parece bien. Puede regresar ahora sus actividades.

…

Draco había llegado a su dormitorio, después de sus clases este día.

Sus clases habían sido agradables, difícil difíciles pero agradables. Había sido capaz de mantenerse al día con las demandas de su aprendizaje. Se esperaba mucho de él, pero al mismo tiempo sus profesores lo trataban de una manera diferente, quizás ahora más como a un igual. Algunos de los profesores usualmente le ofrecían té durante sus clases. Él pasaba muchas y solitarias horas en la biblioteca, leyendo y preparando su material. Usualmente iba ahí en las mañanas, cuando el resto de los estudiantes se encontraban ocupados en sus clases matutinas. A veces se sentía solo, pero también estaba asustado del rechazo, aún sus amigos más cercanos lo habían abandonado. Su familia había sido humillada, no sólo después de la guerra, pero incluso antes, cuando cayeron de la gracia de Voldemort. Además de todo, él era ahora considerado como un criminal.

En sus clases se esperaba que conociera el material casi al nivel de sus profesores, y ellos solamente escuchaban, evaluaban y hacían pequeñas correcciones a su aprendizaje. Éste nivel de trabajo difícil, lo había ayudado ciertamente a mantenerse lejos de los lugares oscuros de su mente.

Los días por seguro habían sido más fáciles, pero durante la noche él aún tenía las pesadillas que lo hacía sudar y despertar empapado y agitado. Al mismo tiempo era realmente difícil el simplemente conciliar el sueño. Así que él tendía a mantenerse despierto hasta altas horas de la noche, con la esperanza de que el cansancio lo ayudará a dormir.

Algunas noches podía escuchar la puerta del cuarto de Hermione cerrar, cuando ella llegaba, después de su patrulla en la noche. Contrario a lo que él podría haber pensado inicialmente, las paredes no eran tan delgadas. Desde cualquier lugar en donde se encontrara por sus actividades diarias, él solamente podía escuchar los ruidos realmente fuertes que se originaban en el cuarto de su excompañera, y había muy pocos de estos.

Habían sido ya dos días desde que la profesora había hablado con él y en su cama, durante su espera paciente para poder conciliar el sueño, él había estado considerando sus palabras. No había duda de que, cuando él no tenía distracciones, su mente aún le atormentaba.

¿Qué era lo que ella había dicho? ¿que se interesara en alguien más?

En uno de los muchos caminos que su mente torturada tomó, el comenzó a recordar. Tuvo una prima, ella se había casado con el licántropo. El hombre que había sido su profesor, y quien había cursado la escuela al mismo tiempo que su padre, al menos por un par de años. No sabía cómo, pero se había enterado de que ambos habían perecido en la batalla final… Y habían dejado huérfano a su pequeño bebé… Su propio sobrino. Ese pensamiento envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Las pérdidas de su sobrino de seguro eran mayores que las de él mismo. Así fue que su curiosidad comenzó. Quizás él podría interesarse en ellos, en el bebé ¿Pero cómo comenzar?

Nymphadora había sido su prima, y él no sabía nada acerca de ella..

Él había tenido un tío también, de quien no sabía tampoco nada. uno de los Black. El primo de su mamá.

Y la hermana de su madre, su tía, la mamá de la Nymphadora. Creía que ella aún estaba viva, pero no lo podía asegurar. Y ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre.

Y el bebé ¿donde estaba?

En ese pensamiento finalmente se quedó dormido. Eran casi las tres de la mañana.

….

Para la siguiente noche él había armado ya un plan. Quizás no era la más sabia de las ideas, pero él quería buscar información acerca de su familia, de la familia que nunca conoció.… Pero sentía rechazo de pedir ayuda. De mostrar que él no sabía nada acerca de los miembros de su familia, de los que habían muerto y de los que no. De verse débil y exponerse a ser un rumor, por hacer cosas que la gente no esperaba que él hiciera. De seguro él aún estaba muy lleno de orgullo.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en su casa, después de ser liberado de la cárcel, había ocupado su tiempo abriendo cajones y closets para investigar si había en ellos algo que él puede pudiera utilizar ¿Qué más podía hacer? tanto tiempo y no más propósito en la vida. De esta manera fue que encontró una pequeña botella en la oficina de su padre, Felix-felicis, la tomó con las manos llenas de emoción. Esto era, de seguro, algo a lo que él podría darle uso. Aun cuando estaba casi vacía, él se aseguró de llevar la botella a la escuela, extremadamente bien protegida.

Éste era el momento de usarla, así lo pensó. El efecto debería durar una media hora, concluyó después de evaluar cuidadosamente la cantidad que quedaba ¿De qué otra manera podría usar eficientemente media hora de buena suerte? no de muchas formas. Así que iba a usarla para ir a los archivos de la escuela y buscar información acerca de la familia que nunca había conocido.

Con la suerte que le proveería, estaba seguro de que iba ser capaz de ir rápidamente a la oficina adecuada, localizar los archivos, extraerlos y en secreto traerlos con él a su cuarto. Esta noche estaba muy cansado, exhausto, pero el día de mañana procedería.


	4. 4 Magia en el Aire

**4\. Magia en el Aire**

Era hora de ir. Iba a tratar de tomar incluso la última gota de la condenada poción mágica, no había mucho en la botella.

Estaba listo, esperó hasta después de la hora en que, él sabía, Hermione regresaba de su rutina nocturna. No había podido percibir el sonido de su puerta esa noche, pero no había problema.

Con manos llenas de emoción retiró el corcho y bebió. Sabía que esperar, pues había leído historias acerca del poder de la poción. Bebió y sintió emoción en su corazón, así que salió disparado de su cuarto y se apresuró a ir por el corredor..

Era una noche con mucho viento.

Llegó a la oficina en un par de minutos. Podía sentir la magia trabajando en él, el sentimiento de saber, sin siquiera pensar, exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Se sentía un poco embriagado de emoción.

Con un hechizo fácil él abrió la puerta, entró… Y se tropezó en el único escalón mientras entraba a la oficina. Cayó rápidamente, aterrizando dolorosamente en sus manos y rodillas. Esto acompañado con un fuerte sonido de la varita que soltó al ir cayendo, cuando está chocó contra los archiveros y después contra el piso, aún rebotando un par de veces.

¡Diablos! esa había sido probablemente una imitación de la poción Felix-felicis. Algún bastardo había le había visto la cara a su padre. Ese hijo de su... debería de sentirse feliz de que su padre, ahora, no podía hacer ninguna cosa para vengar esta afrenta.

Inmediatamente escuchó pisadas dirigiéndose hacia donde él estaba. Iban a haber problemas, pensó él, pero también se dio cuenta de que no se sentía preocupado, aún sentía como si una entidad todopoderosa lo estuviera guiando.

Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para levantarse y correr a tomar su varita, cuando ella apareció en la puerta.

-Malfoy- Hermione dijo con furia en su voz y sus ojos, varita en mano apuntando directamente hacia el.

Pero no hubo tiempo de responder, habían ahora maullidos, que venían probablemente desde la mitad del corredor… Y Filch, llamando a su amado gato desde la orilla de ese corredor. Se podían ya escuchar sus rápidos pasos viniendo en esta dirección. Ambos habían volteado sus cabezas hacia el sonido, pero cuando Hermione regresó su mirada hacia Draco, se dio cuenta de que él se movía con rapidez, cerrando la puerta de la oficina detrás de ella, después yendo rápidamente a quitar el seguro a la ventana, para abrirla un poco, tomar una escoba que se encontraba cerca y colocarla en el piso. Después correr hacia el clóset abrir la puerta y mirarla...

-Por favor- él le pidió, casi rogando, con una voz que sonaba preocupada y una mirada que decía lo mismo, con ayuda de la poción él había calculado que esas medidas lograrían el objetivo.

Ella lo dejó hacer todo eso sin ninguna interrupción. Pensó que se veía lleno de pánico y se sintió intrigada. Jamás hubiera creído posible que él le pidiera algo y aún menos con palabras amables. Probablemente se trataba de la amenaza de Filch. Ella sabía que Draco debía seguir reglas bastante estrictas y, si las rompía, no habría posibilidad de que permaneciera en la escuela. Así que ella aceptó. Rápidamente camino hacia el clóset y entró, Draco entró después de ella, cerró la puerta y la aseguro con magia.

Pronto escucharon que la puerta se abrió. El señor Filch entró, y como si por magia el viento de repente sopló violentamente; está bien, quizás por la magia en el cuerpo de Draco. La ventana semiabierta se azotó, y Filch concluyó que el viento, la ventana y la escoba en el piso deberían de haber sido las cosas que él y su gato escucharon.

Era un clóset grande, pero desafortunadamente para Hermione, esa tarde, justo antes de terminar sus labores, alguna persona tuvo la brillante idea de colocar una caja grande en el entrepaño superior. Esa caja estaba ocupando todo el espacio donde ella naturalmente debería de colocar su cabeza. Así que, para evitarla, tenía que doblarse, inclinarse hacia el frente. Esperó con ansia que Filch terminara rápidamente, esta no era la posición más cómoda. Doblada así, su cabeza estaba muy cerca de Draco. Su frente sólo a unos centímetros de su pecho.

En esa posición, podía oler claramente, su de seguro, muy cara loción, era exquisita. Nunca se hubiera imaginado, ni en sus sueños más locos, tener su cabeza tan cerca de Draco... El era muy guapo, y siempre se movía con una elegancia que reflejaba su estilo de vida sofisticado y… Olía taaan delicioso… Pero esta circunstancia era muy incómoda y ella no apreciaba que le hiciera pensar ese tipo de cosas. Por supuesto, la cercanía física puede crear emociones por sí misma, especialmente con una fragancia masculinas tan maravillosa que estaba tomando control de sus sentidos.

Ella se estaba sintiendo cansada. Así que puso su mano en el pecho de su compañero, apenas apoyándose, sólo el lado de su mano, nada que pudiera ser malinterpretado.

Como una precaución extra Filch miró alrededor para checar si había cosas fuera de lugar. También verificó que el clóset estuviera cerrado adecuadamente. Después de eso, él quedó satisfecho con lo que con lo que vio, fue a recoger la escoba del piso y aseguró la ventana apropiadamente.

Draco sintió que Hermione puso su mano en su pecho, y no le importó. Probablemente ella estaba batallando para mantener su posición, parada de esa manera tan incómoda.

Su mano se sentía ligera, tibia y suave en su pecho. Aún cuando él ya no podía percibir el olor de su propia loción, si podía detectar una fragancia delicada que venía de ella. Nada muy fuerte, solamente un aroma limpio, de flores y frutas… Suave… Y tibio…Como la mano en su pecho… De repente sintió mariposas en su estómago y se preguntó qué se sentiría besarla.

¡Demonios! Su cerebro le gritó, se trata de Granger. Hizo una nota mental para conseguirse una novia. Había sido ya un largo periodo de abstinencia y estaba comenzando a trastornar su mente.

El señor Filch cerró la puerta de la oficina desde afuera, en el corredor y se preguntó en silencio si había sido él quien había olvidado cerrar apropiadamente la ventana. Después él y su gato se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Hermione rápidamente removió el hechizo, abrió la puerta y prácticamente saltó hacia afuera con pánico, seguida por Draco.

-Gracias -dijo él, sonando sincero.

-Oh no, no agradezcas aún… no, aún no estás libre de problemas. Tienes que darme algunas explicaciones antes de que yo decida cuál es el siguiente paso. -Y entonces ella se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí.

El volteó a buscar otra silla, encontró una, y la trajo al lugar adecuado, a unos 2 m de donde estaba ella. La poción le estaba ayudando, así que fue capaz de ignorar su orgullo y mostrar, con sinceridad, qué tan profundo su dolor era. Comenzó: -bueno… ha sido realmente difícil últimamente… perdí a todas las personas cercanas a mí… Sé que muchos de ellos eran personas horribles, exactamente como yo lo he sido. Pero ellos eran la gente con la que crecí… Yo creo que la directora sospecha que no me encuentro, por mucho, en el mejor lugar emocionalmente. Entonces, el otro día ella me sugirió que me interesara en otras personas.

-Así que he estado pensando en los miembros de mi familia que nunca conocí… Los perdí aún antes de haberlos conocido. No quiere decir que esto me hubiera importado en el pasado, pero ahora estoy en un lugar muy diferente, un lugar doloroso. Y me preguntaba que sería el tener aún una familia.

El se oía triste, pensó Hermione, observando y analizando. Pronto decidió que estaba haciendo sincero.

-Así que recordé -continuó él-, yo tuve una prima, su nombre era Nymphadora, ella había tenido apenas un bebé -tuvo que detenerse por un segundo al decir eso, su mirada baja en el piso-. También recordé a su mamá, mi tía, la hermana de mi madre, de quien no puedo ni siquiera recordar el nombre. También tuve un tío, su nombre era Sirius. Los mataron y jamás tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ellos… Así que pensé que quizás podría encontrar información acerca de ellos. Llámame loco, llámame indigno de hacerlo, pero solamente pensé que necesitaba venir a la oficina de archivos y buscar un poco de información. Quizás no iba a ser mucha o valiosa, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento -Él rápidamente volteó a mirarla con ojos sombríos y retiró su mirada inmediatamente.

-Yo no puedo preguntarle a mi madre, ella tiene suficiente sufrimiento en estos momentos y no puedo simplemente ir a causar disturbios en su mente con este tipo de cosas. Puede ser que hayan memorias dolorosas que puediera yo recordarle si le preguntara -Él asintió con su cabeza, despacio para comenzar a decirle que había terminado su explicación, después volteó a verla y dijo-: esa es la razón por la cual vine aquí.

Hermione había seguido sus palabras muy de cerca, tratando de sopesar la magnitud de la confesión que se sentía en cada una de sus palabras. Intentó imaginar cómo se sentiría lo que él estaba viviendo. Estando solo, sus padres en en la cárcel. Entonces le preguntó con preocupación y acomodándose un poco en su silla: -¿por qué no pediste ayuda o permiso? podrías haberte metido en un gran problema, y yo dudo que alguien te hubiera negado la oportunidad de revisar los récords de los miembros de tu familia.

-Sí, probablemente tienes razón -él respondió-, pero este es el problema, me encuentro en este estado emocional un tanto inestable. Y no creo ser capaz de soportar a la gente juzgándome, así que realmente no se me antoja permitir que alguien se pueda enterar. Por el momento simplemente no lo puedo soportar… Es que, por ejemplo... ni siquiera sé el nombre de mi propia tía -Su tía había sido borrada de toda referencia, mucho antes de que él naciera. No se sentía capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos. Se sentía triste y era un poco raro estar diciéndole todo esto pero al mismo tiempo y extrañamente había una intuición y satisfacción de poder hablar la verdad y saber que esto era absolutamente lo apropiado en ese momento.

-Muy Bien -dijo ella levantándose de la silla-. Por favor regresa la silla a su lugar y recoge todo lo que trajiste contigo, ya nos vamos -Ella estaba satisfecha con su explicación. Él había sonado honesto y pudo darse cuenta de que había un poco de tristeza en el. Pensó que nadie debería de ser castigado por algo como eso, tenía detrás buenas intenciones . Ella y sus amigos habían hecho ese tipo de actividades secretas muchas, muchas veces.

-Bien, listo -dijo él, después de haber hecho lo que se le pidió.

-Muy bien, te puedo acompañar a tu cuarto, o quizás tú puedes acompañarme al mío, o podemos hacer ambas cosas -Ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando, con este comentario juguetón de dejarle saber que había evitado consecuencias. Ella aún estaba tratando de mejorar sus habilidades con el sentido del humor y usarlas para mejorar sus relaciones humanas.

-Hacer ambas cosas suena bien -dijo él, pensando que ella nunca le había parecido con como una persona que bromeaba, pero quizás algo la había cambiado. De cualquier manera, él sabía cómo relacionarse con humor.

Dejaron la oficina y caminaron en silencio por unos minutos. El viento casi se había detenido.

-Cuando salí de mi cuarto yo había calculado que deberías ya estar en el tuyo -dijo Draco con una voz tranquila, rompiendo el silencio-. No estaba planeando en que me atraparas.

-¿Y exactamente cómo sabes a qué hora regreso? -esta era la segunda vez que lo había visto en las más de dos semanas de escuela, sonaba increíble cuando se pensaba en el hecho de que dormían en cuartos adyacentes.

-Algunas veces puedo escuchar tu puerta cuando regresas de tu patrulla en la noche. Nunca muy lejos de las 10.

-Mmh… -Ella se había olvidado completamente de él, después de haber cumplido con su orden de visitarlo-. Yo nunca he escuchado ruidos viniendo de tu cuarto ¿estás seguro de que no duermes todo el día?

\- No -dijo él riendo un poco-, pero algunas veces desearía poderlo hacer -si tan solo ella supiera, Draco pensó, si tan solo él pudiera confiar en alguien; no podía hablar de eso claramente ni siquiera con su propia madre. Recordó que en algún momento, como último recurso, había buscado apoyo en una niña fantasma dentro de los baños. Ahora ni siquiera se le permitía usar los baños de los estudiantes.

-Yo también. Bueno… Esta noche algo me detuvo en el salón de usos comunes de los Gryffindor. Una chica de sexto grado me me pidió de último momento que le ayudara, está teniendo algunos problemas. Yo estaba en mi camino de regreso cuando escuché algo y fui a checar que todo estuviera bien… Tenías mala suerte esta noche Malfoy, nunca me había retrasado de esta manera durante mi patrulla.

Después de una pausa larga ella agregó mirándolo: -¿sabes? creo que yo puedo ayudarte.

~Bueno, sí, creo que ya lo estás haciendo -dijo el mirando rápida y brevemente en su dirección. Esto era tan extraño, Hermione Granger caminando tranquilamente a su lado dispuesta ayudar..

Ella lo miró brevemente antes de agregar: - lo que quiero decir es que yo te puedo decir muchas cosas acerca de tu prima Nymphadora y de tu tío Sirius. Yo los conocí. Platiqué con ellos muchas veces. Estuve presente en muchos circunstancias importantes. Conozco a tu sobrino Teddy, el bebé de tu prima Nymphadora y también a tu tía Andrómeda. Y si aún te interesan, yo te puedo ayudar a conseguir los archivos, y puedo asegurarme de que nadie se entere que son para ti.

-¿De verdad? ¿de verdad harías eso por mi? -le preguntó, sintiéndose realmente sorprendido ¿porque estaría alguien dispuesto ayudarle? pero sobretodo ella, él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de conducta, estaba más acostumbrado a la venganza y a llevar cuentas de las afrentas. Quizás era solamente la poción actuando a su favor.

-Por supuesto, si quieres que lo haga -respondió ella, con la convicción de que era su responsabilidad ayudar cuando estuviera a su alcance.

-Eso sería maravilloso -él le confirmó.

Se detuvieron pues habían llegado a la puerta de Hermione-. Bien, puedo venir mañana a verte en tu dormitorio y podemos ver nuestros horarios y entonces elegir una hora que pueda ser conveniente para ambos ¿Estás aquí mañana alrededor de las cuatro? -ella le preguntó mirándole y poniendo su mano suavemente en la columna del pequeño porche a la entrada a su recámara.

-Generalmente no estoy aquí a las cuatro, pero puedo puedo asegurarme de hacerlo, no hay problema -dijo él manteniendo su mirada en ella.

-okay, entonces te veo mañana -Se estaba comprometiendo ayudar a su enemigo; no era un problema. Ella no era el tipo de persona que guarda resentimientos, especialmente ahora que se dio cuenta que él era capaz de ser sincero acerca de su vida y sufrimiento.

Cuando Draco entró a su cuarto se percató de que había sido exactamente media hora. Realmente la más afortunada media hora de toda su vida. La poción había sido poderosa. Quizás una muy cara que provenía de un lote de alta calidad. Caray aún la pequeña botella había sido muy sofisticada, de fino cristal, en su caja de madera tallada con sus interiores acojinados de terciopelo verde. Él había estado buscando un poco de información acerca de su familia, y ahora Hermione le había ofrecido, no solamente eso en una manera que no lo comprometía, pero aún más ella le iba a proveer historias acerca de ellos, anécdotas y quién sabe qué más...

Era tan agradable poder disfrutar de un sueño largo y profundo que duró toda la noche. Después de muchas semanas y meses de noches tortuosas.


	5. 5 El Lugar Menos Horrible para Reunirse

**5\. El Lugar Menos Horrible para Reunirse**

El día siguiente ella se encontró con sus dos amigos, afuera del dormitorio de los estudiantes del séptimo año, de los mayores de edad. Había dos dormitorios, uno para muchachos y otro para muchachas. Ellos generalmente iban juntos al desayuno.

-Hola Harry -ella dijo a su querido amigo cuando ellos salían del dormitorio. Y después de un rápido beso a Ron: -buenos días Won-won.

Harry se rió. Él la había visto cambiar a través del tiempo. Crecer y ser influenciada por ellos. Cuando él la conoció por primera vez, ella odiaba romper reglas, pero ellos le habían mostrado que, algunas veces, el fin justifica los medios. Tuvo que aprender y ahora ella estaba intentando bromear.

-¿De verdad Hermione? ¿Cuando vas a parar de hacer eso? Lavender podría escucharte algún día -se quejó Ron con una incómoda sonrisa y peinando su cabello con su mano. Él estaba pensando de la incómoda, vergonzosa situación en la que se vería si su antigua amada escuchara a Hermione. Debería de aprender a ser más cuidadosa con sus bromas, pensó el. Lavender había tenido que repetir el año escolar, pues había sido hospitalizada por un largo tiempo, después de haber sido atacada por el licántropo. Por esta razón no había podido tomar la otra opción.

-Ron creo que algunas de tus habilidades ya se le están pegando a Hermione -dijo Harry riendo.

-Pues mejor que no las use en mí -dijo Ron levantando una ceja como advertencia. Él era el que estaba a cargo de las bromas entre ellos ¿no era así? además, él era un experto y sabía cómo hacerlo con tacto, de eso estaba seguro.

-Vamos Ronald. Si a mí no me molestan esos recuerdos ¿por qué te molestarían a tí? -dijo Hermione.

-Muy bien… ¿Podemos cambiar el tema? ¿quizás podemos hablar de quidditch? Hablar de quidditch es siempre divertido -dijo él.

-Quizá no para mí Ronnie -respondió Hermione mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Él siempre quería hablar de eso, el juego estúpido. Ésas pláticas ya la aburrían de sobremanera, pero pero trataba de aguantarlas, no sólo eso, también trataba de buscar un poco de curiosidad dentro de ella, haciendo preguntas, escuchando, pero eso era lo único de lo que él quería hablar. TODO el tiempo. Nunca realmente estaba interesado en lo que ocurría en la mente de su novia.

-¿Podrías dejar de intentar usar esos sobrenombres ridículos? ¿qué te parece si solamente me llamas "mi rey"?… Oh… no, espera… No, no, olvida ese también -Ser llamado "mi rey" era halagador pero en su caso también traía memorias incómodas del pasado. Éstas llegaron a su mente lenta y dolorosamente.

-No muy agradables memorias con eso tampoco ¿eh? -Se rió, Harry -Malfoy lo arruinó para ti. Continúo riendo mientras Ron solamente fruncía sus labios molesto.

A la mención de su compañero ella recordó. -Hablando de Malfoy -mencionó Hermione, pensando que tenía que encontrarse con el chico después, ese día, para hacer planes- ¿saben? necesito reunirme con él por un rato, quizás media hora o quizás una hora, después, durante el transcurso de la semana.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Ron con sorpresa y horror en su cara.

-Creo que él necesita ayuda con un par de cosas -dijo ella, pensando de repente que quizás necesitaba preguntarle a Malfoy, si le importaría que ellos se enteraran. Él había mencionado algo acerca de que quería ser discreto con todo eso.

Probablemente no fue el mejor momento para mencionar el tema. No especialmente después de las memorias que habían recordado de él. Aún cuando Harry y ella siempre había estado dispuestos a darle otra oportunidad, Ron nunca había realmente querido dejar todo en el pasado; aún estaba resentido. El creía que Malfoy debería continuar pagando por el resto de su vida, así que rojo con irritación dijo: -¿y porque tú?

-Porque yo le ofrecí.

A esto Ron se detuvo, volteó a verla y sintiéndose aún más irritado le dijo: -muy bien, no lo entiendo ¿por qué, de entre toda la gente, tú eres la que le vas a ayudar? ¿y por qué tenías que ofrecerle? -claramente no había sido el mejor momento para tocar el tema.

Sintiéndose incómodo con la manera en que la tensión aumentaba, Harry decidió que era mejor escapar y dejarlos que resolvieron sus problemas ellos mismos. Él interrumpió: -¿saben que? yo me voy a apresurar a llegar al desayuno, quiero encontrar a Ginny. Los veo allá.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, a duras penas mirándolo. Y regresaron a su discusión, mientras su amigo se apuraba a irse de ahí.

-Creo que él se siente cómodo con que yo le ayude -dijo ella ¿por qué importaba tanto? no era tan trascendental el hablar con alguien por una hora ¿Creía Ron que ahora que estaban juntos, ella sólo debería de hablar con él? ella había estado relacionándose con chicos desde que entró a la escuela y Ron había sido uno de esos chicos; no había nada malo en hablar con un chico.

-¡Cómodo! muy comodino del presumido estúpido. Hermione ¿qué te pasa? ¿te has olvidado de qué horrible él era contigo? ¿porque le ayudarías tú? -probablemente él también había olvidado que él mismo había sido horrible con ella, pero la cruel diferencia era que Ron lo había hecho cuando se supone que ella era su amiga.

-Creo que ha cambiado Ron.

-Bueno necesito asegurarme de eso, yo voy contigo -dijo él con determinación.

-No, no creo que sea una buena idea. Déjame preguntarle primero, pero creo que él prefiere que nos encontremos en privado -dijo ella con una mirada preocupada. Él estaba tomando todo esto muy seriamente. Ella no necesitaba toda esa preocupación. Sabía cómo cuidarse a sí misma, lo había hecho por años. Había estado muchas, muchas ocasiones, en más complicadas circunstancias.

-¿En privado? ¿déjame preguntarle primero? -repitió Ron arrastrando las palabras- ¿estás loquilla?

-Mira, creo que está en una situación difícil, así que yo le dije que le podía dar una mano.

-¿Sabes que eres muy rarita algunas veces? Éste es un malvado villano, no un duende vulnerable… Aún si parece uno.

-¿Y exactamente qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Hermione, no apreciaba lo que él había dicho y sintió un dolor en su corazón. Le gustaría que fuera un poco más empático, menos vengativo.

-¡Oh! no vas a defender ¿o si? -le peleó Ron.

-Estas de cabeza Ronald Weasley. Los duendes tienen la apariencia exacta que deberían de tener; y yo no aprecio que tu le faltes al respeto a nadie debido a apariencias -le peleó Hermione, sintiéndose agitada- yo creo que deberías de sentirte agradecido, estoy tratando de incluir tu opinión en mi decisión. Yo quería que me dijeras dónde te gustaría que me reuniera con él. Quería que te sintieras cómodo y tranquilo con esto, aún cuando es mi decisión.

-¡OK, OK! -dijo Ron, parando su ataque, después de haber sido regañado- haz lo que quieras ¿cuáles son tus ideas?

-Gracias Ron -dijo ella relajándose, cuando vio que él estaba de acuerdo y continuó-: pensé que quizás podríamos platicar en el gran comedor, en alguna esquina lejos de la multitud o quizás en su cuarto o el mío o quizás lo podría encontrar en algún lugar alrededor del lago.

-Déjame ver, en el gran comedor puede haber muchos testigos, lo cual sería incómodo así que no. Nunca en tu recámara o la suya, es muy privado. Eso nos deja con el lugar menos horrible que es en lago, al menos, si yo lo necesitara, puedo cuidarte desde lejos concluyó Ron.

-Gracias -dijo ella y le ofreció su mano, para continuar caminando juntos hacia el desayuno.

…..

Como habían acordado, Hermione tocó la puerta de Draco a las cuatro de la tarde puntualmente. Él la invitó a entrar. Pronto ellos pudieron ver que sus mañanas estaban ocupadas, en la tarde tenían que tomar su comida más sustancial del día y no deberían saltarla. Esa comida también la tomaban a diferentes horas. Y las clases de él terminaban a las seis, así que acordaron encontrarse el viernes a las 6:30.

Aún tenía que decirle acerca del lugar para su encuentro. -Yo necesito que nos reunamos cerca del lago ¿tienes algún lugar favorito ahí? - le preguntó ella. Se encontraba parada cerca de su escritorio; Draco le había ofrecido una silla, pero ella no la quiso. Él estaba sentado sin preocupación en su escritorio, observándola.

-¡En el lago! ¿estás hablando en serio? aquí es muchísimo más cómodo -el contestó ¿por qué diablos habían de ir hasta el lago? cuando se podían reunir en un lugar cómodo y tibio como su recámara.

-Sí, lo sé, pero Ron prefiere que nos reunamos allá.

-Por favor dime que no invitaste a Weasley -le urgió Draco. Parecía, después de todo, que esto no había sido una buena idea, dejarla involucrarse en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones. Aparentemente, ella quería invitar también a sus amigos.

-¡Oh!, no, para nada -dijo ella-, ni siquiera le dije de que vamos hablar. Solamente que él se siente más cómodo si tu y yo nos reunimos en algún lugar cerca del lago. -Ella lo estaba observando también. Sonaba normal pero se le veía enfermo. Delgado y con ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos ¿Estaría enfermo realmente? se preguntó ella. Había conocido personas muy jóvenes que habían desarrollado terribles enfermedades. De hecho, podría recordar como en la primaria estuvo en shock un verano, el primer día de regreso a la escuela; cuando uno de sus compañeros no regreso, y había un rumor de que había muerto de cáncer. El rumor fue más tarde confirmado. Toda la clase mandó notas con condolencias a su familia. Ella se sintió deprimida por días, recordando su cara, sabiendo que nunca lo volvería a ver.

-¿Y porque le permites decirte que es lo que tienes que hacer? -preguntó él, con eso la hizo salirse de sus recuerdos- esto no tiene nada que ver con él ¿quien se cree que es? ¿tu guardaespaldas personal?

-¡Oh! tú no sabes ¿o sí? -dijo ella, dándose cuenta cuenta de que él no había estado alrededor para enterarse-. Ron es mi novio.

¿¡Weasley?! ¡Nooo! -Dijo lentamente y con gran sorpresa- …no juegas quidditch ¿verdad? -le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa. Eso era increíble ¿Weasley? ¿su novio? El parecía un muchacho bastante promedio en cuanto a sus capacidades intelectuales. Pero quizás no a él no le importaba ser siempre dejado atrás por ella. Sí, quizás era eso, quizás a él, contrario a lo que se podía percibir, no le importaba verse tan mediocre junto a su brillantes.

-¿¡No!? -respondió ella arrastrando la palabra y con una mirada desconfiada, que podría haberle dicho que ella sabía adónde se dirigía.

-Entonces no hay posibilidad de haya sucedido porque un bludger te golpeó la cabeza ¿verdad? -bromeó él.

-No estás siendo muy amable Malfoy -Ella lo estaba tratando de ayudar y él estaba riéndose de ellos.

-Está bien, lo siento, es solamente que nunca me hubieran imaginado, ni en un millón de años que eso pudiera suceder. Yo siempre pensé que tú y Potter eran una pareja o los que terminarían siéndolo -la estaba observando discretamente, ya se había cambiado su uniforme. Sus Jeans y camiseta delgada enfatizaban su feminidad. Si, ella podría haber sido la pareja perfecta de Harry, pero no lo eran, había escuchado un rumor de que la chica Weasley era la afortunada.

El que Malfoy dijera lo siento, era algo que ella nunca se imaginó que escucharía de él. Eso hizo que bajara la guardia- ¡No tú también! mucha gente me ha dicho eso, incluso mi mamá me preguntó si me gustaba Harry. -Hermione se rió un poco al recordar.

-¿Y?

-Pues no es nada que te debería interesar -dijo ella sonriendo un poco-. Pero no, Harry nunca me ha gustado de esa manera. Somos un poco aburridos cuando estamos juntos. Actuamos como si fuéramos una pareja que ha estado casada por 25 años; quizás somos muy similares. Ron nos hace ser más espontáneos y divertirnos. -Sabía que no tenía que responder pero no le importó entablar un poco de conversación. Sin embargo era extraño ¡Conversación con Draco Malfoy! pero lo que le había dicho era la verdad, no había ninguna vergüenza en eso.

-Tienes razón no era nada que me debería de importar -respondió él- pero si alguna vez tengo un título para ejercer psiquiatría, tú puedes visitarme. Yo te ayudaré a que te liberes de tu pequeño problema "Weasley" gratuitamente. Para agradecerte -Él se rió y continúo-: No, pero ya seriamente, gracias por lo que estás haciendo. Yo no creo que ahora mucha gente estaría dispuesta ayudarme.

-Si, está bien, pero no contestaste mi pregunta.

-¿Qué?… Oh, si… No, no tengo ningún lugar preferido. ¿Y tú?.

-Sí, yo sí. Hay un lugar ahí que me gusta mucho. Nos podemos encontrar en la entrada de la torre de astronomía y desde ahí caminar juntos, quizás yo te lo pueda mostrar -Dijo ella.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en eso. Después la acompañó a la puerta, aún pensando en la extraña imagen de Granger y Weasley juntos.


	6. 6 Abrir la Puerta del Alma

**6\. Abrir la Puerta del Alma**

Era viernes por la tarde y ellos hablaron, Hermione comentó muchas cosas que sabía. Hechos acerca de Nymphadora, Sirius, Andrómeda y del bebé Teddy.

Mil preguntas y emociones estaban revolviéndose en la cabeza de Draco mientras ella hablaba. Así que habían sido personas agradables. Habían tenido muchos amigos que los querían y los extrañaban. Habían aparecido lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione unas cuantas veces, muestra de la magnitud de su amor por ellos ¿Que se sentiría eso? se preguntó a sí mismo, ser apreciado de esa manera y que se le extrañara… Y no totalmente despreciado, irrelevante e inútil… Totalmente solo, como él.

Pensó que quizás ese tipo de amor fraternal podría hacer sentir a la gente calientita dentro del corazón, y él había sentido tanto frío por dentro, ya por tanto tiempo. Sus padres, pensó de nuevo, serían las únicas personas que llorarían y lo extrañarían si él hubiera sido asesinado. En todo caso, él probablemente era odiado por muchos, incluso, posiblemente, muchos desearían que estuviera muerto. Él había sido parte de la maldad que había matado a sus amigos. Estaba tan solo.

Tan sólo en su mundo destrozado, y había sido su culpa.

-¿Estás aburrido? has estado bostezando mucho -le preguntó Hermione un poco intrigada ¿Cómo podría estar aburrido, si ella había estado ofreciéndole la información que él había querido?

-No, no estoy aburrido, absolutamente no. Lo que pasa es que… esto es… Quizás… Muy intenso emocionalmente -dijo el reflexionando-, Y yo estoy exhausto. La mayoría de las noches no duermo mucho.

-Muchísimo trabajo del escuela, me imagino -dijo ella mirándolo. Sí, definitivamente se le veía enfermo. Quizás era solamente por lo que estaba diciendo, el no dormir lo suficiente.

-No, no es realmente eso -dijo en una voz triste, enderezandose después de haber estado con sus codos en sus piernas, sus antebrazos hacia abajo con sus manos entrelazadas-. Sólo que es muy difícil conciliar el sueño y… Algunos días tengo pesadillas horribles.

El se veía abatido. El cielo estaba comenzando a oscurecerse, el viento se sentía frío y la vista hermosa del lago ahora parecía tenebrosa.

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó Hermione mientras continuaba mirándolo con curiosidad, tratando de descubrir qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando con él-. Todo este tiempo yo pensé que tú estabas bien, sin problemas. El día que te encontré la oficina de archivos sonabas un poco triste -ella también pensó en la información que la profesora McGonagall le había confiado, pero no podía mencionarla, así que agregó-: pero de otra manera no me parecía que tuvieras ningún problema. Tú incluso bromeas…Bastante.

Él había regresado a su posición previa, con sus codos en sus rodillas y sus antebrazos ahora nada más hacia abajo. Antes de responder levantó su mano izquierda y dio masaje a sus sienes lentamente. Le dolía mucho su cabeza y su corazón y su alma estaban en pedazos otra vez.

-Si… Probablemente… Solamente es un acto que he practicado toda mi vida… De verdad, Granger, realmente no sé más quién soy yo. Sé que era una persona horrible. Recuerdo que sabía cómo ser ese personaje. Creía que era la manera correcta de ser y… Sí, me gustaba. Pero ahora no puedo continuar siendo ese mismo.

Después de que todo se rompió, después de todo el sufrimiento; él había pensado y pensado, muchas veces, cada día, acerca de todo lo que había pasado. Contemplando los diferentes hechos, analizandolos, y finalmente él había sido forzado a reconocer que había estado completamente equivocado. -Me siento avergonzado de mi pasado, desearía poder cambiarlo… Y sin embargo, realmente no sé cómo ser algo diferente… Me siento totalmente perdido, así que es más fácil pretender que soy aún el mismo, pero no hay nada aún aquí para justificarlo. Lo sé, y sin embargo, hay una parte de mí que desearía continuar teniendo razones para sentirme orgulloso y no solamente un pedazo de basura.

Era probablemente el dormir tan poco tiempo, el haber escuchado todas las anécdotas y presenciado el amor con el que Hermione se refería a ellos, y pensar que todo lo que él estaba viviendo era su propia culpa, lo que al final hizo que él pudiera abrir su alma. No era tan difícil en su compañía; ella realmente podía mostrar compasión. Había confiado suficiente en él, como para mostrar con lágrimas la tristeza de haber perdido a sus amigos. Pero era aún muy difícil abrir su corazón en el día día de un mundo que quizás no lo entendería.

Hermione estaba preocupada ahora, pero notó que él aún estaba elaborando algo, así que simplemente permaneció en silencio. Probablemente necesitaba hablar, que se le escuchara. Así que continuó mirándolo. Él estaba estaba reflexionando, lo podía ver. La manera en que su mirada estaba perdida, por momentos su cabeza moviéndose un poco. No parecía que le importara que el viento estaba soplando su cabello delgado haciéndolo un caos. Parecía que él estaba atrapado dentro de su cabeza.

¿Había alguna manera de salir de este infierno? Pensó Draco con desesperación. Finalmente agregó: -mira esto por ejemplo -y movió su mano apuntando de ella a él y de regreso-. ¿Qué Carambas estoy haciendo hablando contigo? Pienso que si aún tuviera un poco de dignidad, yo debería ahorrarte la dificultad de ver mi cara… De verdad. Yo sé que te trate muy mal… Y sin embargo, me siento tan humillado que creo que tengo que poner un acto para salvar mi orgullo, porque no sé otras maneras de actuar alrededor de ti, y siento miedo. Ves, estoy tan hundido, que me ofreces ayuda y no puedo darme el lujo de decir que no y ofrecerte la posibilidad de nunca más volver a mirar mi maldita cara. -El solamente movía su cabeza como si estuviera en un trance.

-¡Carambas Malfoy! me estás preocupado -Ella tenía una expresión asustada en su cara. Sentía que lo había visto viajar a las puertas del infierno. Había sido similar a cuando los dementores estaban cerca. Una densa nube de dolor y miseria le rodeaba y ella podía sentirlo. Tuvo mucho frío por un momento, contemplando su abismo de desesperación.

Pero parecía que Draco no le había puesto mucha atención, pues continúo sin hacer referencia a su preocupación o siquiera mirarla: -y ahora debería de decirte que lo siento y también gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí durante mi juicio; sin embargo, he sido tan cobarde que no lo había hecho. -Y quizás nunca hubiera realmente pensado en hacerlo, si ella no hubiera sido la primera en buscar un acercamiento y ofrecer ayuda. Trato de pasar saliva con dificultad su boca estaba seca.

-Todo se rompió mi vida, mejor dicho yo lo rompí. Fui egoísta, horrible y tonto y no sé cómo salir de este lugar espantoso.

Ella estaba preocupada. Podía verlo en una crisis total. Se sentía realmente asustada por él, así que le dijo: -sabes, yo realmente creo que de hecho estás siendo muy valiente. Enfrentar nuestros propios errores puede ser aterrorizante. Más difícil mientras más grandes… Algunas veces, puede parecer más sencillo el simplemente continuar cayendo, seguir por el mismo camino -Ella miró a su reloj y con pena le dijo-: pero… Realmente lo siento… tengo que irme ahora. Tengo otros compromisos a los que no puedo faltar. Vamos, acompáñame. Necesito decirte un par de cosas más.

Ellos comenzaron su camino de regreso. Hermione estaba realmente angustiada por él, pues jamás había presenciado un nivel de desesperación tan intensa. Ahora podía darse cuenta, claramente, porque él había estado recurriendo al alcohol antes de regresar a la escuela. Porque la profesora McGonagall parecía preocupada por él. Naturalmente, ella quería ayudar a que todo estuviera mejor. Ésa era ella; una vez incluso sintió lástima por un duende de casa que la despreciaba. Le dijo: -sabes, yo quisiera ofrecerte la posibilidad de mi amistad. No sé si te interesaría ser mi amigo. No sé siquiera si eso pueda funcionar, pero de cualquier manera, quisiera que supieras que puedes contar conmigo. Me gustaría ser tu amiga. Me gustaría al menos intentarlo. -Estaba pensando en maneras de ayudar a levantar su espíritu. Uno no puede dejar a otra persona, cualquier persona, solamente pudrirse en su propio cataclismo. Especialmente si está mostrado señales de cambio.

Un corazón con empatía, que puede sentir el dolor de otros, eso era lo que ella tenía, desde que era una pequeña. Sus padres solían contarle la historia de cómo un día, mientras veía una película, cuando no tenía ni dos años, ella lloró por la fortuna de la pequeña heroína. A la pequeña niña huérfana de la película se le dijo que nadie iba jamás a quererla, y eso había sido suficiente, ella lloró desde el alma.

Nació con un corazón lleno de empatía, pero también fue motivada a usarlo. Sus padres le habían mostrado que era bueno interesarse en el bienestar de otros.

-Granger, gracias, yo realmente aprecio eso. -Y él estaba siendo sincero, quien ofrece amistad a un pedazo de basura como él. Absolutamente necesitaba eso; él había estado tan extremadamente solo, su vida de cabeza, totalmente transformada. Necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar.

Su corazón empático era definitivamente la virtud más grande de Hermione, todos podían verlo; eso era la razón de que muchas personas la quisieran. Una "sabelotodo", que no tenía idea de cómo relacionarse con buen humor, no habría sido suficiente, pero su empatía lo hacía posible.

-Y quizás, puesto que quisiera que nosotros construyamos una amistad, yo debería usar tu nombre de pila ¿Está bien? -Ella lo miró y él asintió con su cabeza. Entonces continúo-: ¿estarás muy ocupado este fin de semana Draco?

-Mmh… Si… Tengo que ir a ver a mis padres, y también tengo que ir a ayudar en mi casa, me iré mañana por la mañana y regresaré el domingo por la tarde -Respondió él, mirando hacia otro lado, cielos tener que reconocer sus padres estaban ambos en la cárcel.

-¿Como se encuentran tus padres? -Ella preguntó suavemente. No estaba segura de que a él le gustaría eso, pero los amigos se involucran ¿o no? Cuidadosamente y con respeto pero lo hacen.

-Ahh… Supongo que tan bien como podría esperarse… Bajo estas circunstancias -respondió él, esta vez moviendo su cabeza para evitar mirarla.

-Lamento si te incomode por preguntar. Espero que sepas que puedes decírme cuando no te sientas con ánimo de hablar de algo.

-Gracias… Solamente que es vergonzoso tener que reconocer dónde están mis padres. -La cárcel fue una experiencia horrible. Haber tenido que comer la desagradable comida que preparaban ahí. La sopa que parecía y sabía más a comida de perro. Las incómodas camas de concreto con sus pequeños y delgados colchones infestados de insectos, algunas noches él había decidido solamente dormir con la cobija, hasta que pudo deshacerse de los insectos poco a poco, matando los uno por uno y también pidiendo al duende de su casa que trajera alguna poción para matarlos. Tener durante ese tiempo solamente al duende como visitante, excepto por dos ocasiones, una de ellas fue visitado por la profesora McGonagall y otra vez por el profesor Flitwick.

-Bueno, ahora tú sabes que hay un par de oídos listos para escucharte, si los llegaras a necesitar.

Draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo estaba pensando en reunirnos nuevamente, ¿tal vez el lunes? ¿O quizás algún otro día durante la semana? Estaba pensando en conseguirte los archivos. -Ella esperaba que él no se sintiera tentado a tomar nuevamente, después de percibir qué tipo de pensamientos tan dolorosos se generaban en su cabeza.

-Sí, claro, el lunes está bien, pero ¿no va a ser mucho problema para ti? -le preguntó.

-No, para nada. Y no te preocupes, nadie se enterara o sospechara nada, ellos eran mis amigos -estaba pensando que debía de asegurarse de que él no iba a correr a su casa el día de mañana y tomar otra vez.

-Sería muy agradable, gracias -contestó él, dándose cuenta de que increíble esta situación realmente era.

-Entonces, te conseguiré primero los de tu tío. Cuando termines con ellos te conseguiré los de tu prima. Y bueno, también quería preguntarte si te importaría que les dijera a Harry y a Ron qué quieres saber más de tu familia.

-Realmente no lo sé, déjame pensar pensar, por favor.

-Si… No hay problema. Pero de verdad creo que Harry podría ayudarnos de muchas maneras. Como te comenté, tu tío le dejó su casa y esa casa aún tiene muchos documentos y pertenencias históricas. Y como el padrino de tu sobrino también nos podría ayudar mucho… Él es un ser humano increíble, puedes confiar en él; También puedes confiar en Ron.

-Parece una buena idea, pero por favor déjame pensar en ella. -No estaba seguro que él pudiera realmente confiar en ambos. Quizás en Harry, él, después de todo, parecía que tenía valores similares a los de Hermione, ella misma lo había dicho. Pero Ron… Le parecía que era un poco vengativo.

-Claro -Déjalo que tome su tiempo, esta noche no es el momento adecuado para presionarlo, ella concluyó, ahora era necesario tratar de ayudar.

Habían estado caminando cuidadosamente. La luz del día se había desvanecido. Como consecuencia su charla había sido lenta, pues tenían que poner atención en el camino.

Habían llegado a la torre de astronomía, pero Hermione pensó que lo adecuado era simplemente seguir caminando juntos hasta sus cuartos. Ron no iba a estar muy contento al respeto de su decisión, pero qué más podría hacer, no podía abandonar a Draco inmediatamente después de haber presenciado su dolor y haberle ofrecido amistad. Al final, Ron se adaptaría para estar de acuerdo con su decisión, así lo esperó.

…..

Draco durmió toda esa noche y aún más. Esta vez podría decirse que había dormido como un bebé. Ninguna pesadilla. Habían sido casi 12 horas de sueño interrumpido. Se sentía descansado, con paz y lleno de energía. Lo había necesitado tanto y era extraordinario.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que se sentía no ser capaz de dormir, hasta que vivió ese infierno. Donde la mente está mareada y letárgica y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo salvaje y loca. Cada día exhausto, medio vivo y medio muerto. Tan cansado, con la esperanza de poder dormir, pero de hecho, temiendo el momento en el cual "el tratar de dormir" tiene que ser enfrentado, porque en ese momento, el miedo despertaba su mente y su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que temblaba controlado por una mente enloquecida.

Y entonces la tortura lenta, como un caracol. El cansancio extremo y la incapacidad de relajarse. El dar vueltas en la cama. El observar el reloj más frecuentemente de lo que era necesario. El pelear el hecho. El rogar. El sentimiento de derrota cuando el amanecer está más cerca. Entonces, la resignación que finalmente le permitía dormir un poco.

También algunas noches lo despertaban las terribles pesadillas, que lo dejaban sudando y temblando con emociones tortuosas.

Eso era lo que él había estado viviendo. Cada noche. Algunas noches era más difícil que otras, pero ninguna, hasta ahora y la última vez que había hablado con ella abiertamente, de sueño interrumpido y lleno de paz.

En cierto nivel, probablemente, estaba realmente asustado de que, en la inocencia del sueño, seguiría viendo la verdad. Escuchando las historias de sus errores; las historias sin filtro, directas, sin adornos, aún cuando sean dichas en metáforas. Probablemente en ese profundo inconsciente nivel él estaba aterrorizado. La culpa era el demonio torturandole.

La culpa es un monstruo que puede comerte vivo lentamente. Un monstruo que tiene tu cara. Un monstruo horrible que queremos mantener oculto. Lo mantenemos secreto. Y se encarga de destrozar las entrañas de nuestra alma.

Pero esa noche él había confiado en Hermione, le había mostrado un poco de su monstruo y ella no había estado horrorizada. Había entendido y mostrado compasión y él se sentía un poco menos asustado.

Había un patrón en lo que había sucedido ¿Podría el darse cuenta?

…

Fue a visitar a sus padres y ahora que tenía un poco, fue capaz de ofrecerles paz y tolerancia.

Su padre era el mismo loco. No le era permitido ni siquiera tocarlo. Tenían que mirarse a través de un vidrio grueso. Era un tratamiento especial para prisioneros especiales. Pero esta vez, él había tenido la capacidad de dejar hablar a su padre, de escucharlo y pudo verlo como un hombre enfermo, con un espíritu roto; así que no discutió con él. No estuvo de acuerdo con él, pero no discutió tampoco.

Vió a su madre también. Antes de entrar y encontrarla en el cuarto de visitas, se le advirtió nuevamente, no abrazos, ellos podría saludarse de mano y tomar sus manos pero eso era todo. Su madre estaba muy delgada y se le le veía enferma y preocupada. Pero cuando lo vio, una luz brillo en sus ojos. Su hijo único estaba ahí, para pasar tiempo con ella. Quería abrazarlo, pero sabía las reglas. Así que simplemente tomó su mano por largos minutos.

-¿Cómo estás cariño? Le preguntó, mientras secaba un par de lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Estoy bien madre, pero tú te ves cansada, como has estado? -Le preguntó.

Hablaron acerca de sus dificultades en ese lugar. Como ella odiaba la comida. Las largas horas sin hacer algo. Acerca de las noches que muchas veces eran frías y no le permitían dormir. La escuchó. Recordó que ella le había dicho alguna vez cómo era importante sentirse escuchada. Así que eso fue lo que él hizo, le pregunto cosas y puso atención.

También pensó que quizás darle una tarea significativa podía distraerla, de la misma manera como él estaba ocupado en la escuela. Él sabía que su madre lo quería mucho, así que le preguntó si estaría interesada en tener un club de lectura con él. El único problema era que ella sería la que leyera los libros. El podría conseguirle libros que pudieran interesarle a él. Después ella los leería y le diría todo al respecto. Ella se emocionó con esa idea. Sería una actividad interesante que podría mantenerla conectada a su hijo.

Era casi hora de que los visitantes se fueran, así que ella dijo lo que veía.

-Se te ve muy bien el día de hoy cariño -Sus ojos brillaban, él era su bebé. Podía recordarlo como un pequeño, cuando se acurrucaba en sus brazos hasta que el sueño lo vencía. Como la adoraba cuando era un niño pequeño. Como su propio corazón se derretía cuando miraba a su chiquito y ahora él era casi todo un hombre.

-Me siento muy bien madre -Le dio una sonrisa llena de amor- esta noche dormí como un bebé.

No sabes sabes qué feliz me hace escucharlo -ella había recibido su amor a través de su mirada y ese amor estaba ya creciendo en ella. Ésa noche quizás ella también sería capaz de dormir en paz, su hijo estaba bien.

Era momento de decir adiós. Ella tomó su mano y le dijo: -cuídate hijo mío. Esperaré el libro que me mandes. Continúa tu esfuerzo y deberías llevar un ramo de flores para la profesora McGonagall, puedo ver que ella ha estado haciendo maravillas para tu bienestar.

Lo conseguiré, madre -Contestó Draco. Pero pensó en conseguir dos, el más bello para su nueva amiga.


	7. 7 ¿ Por qué Ayudarías?

**7\. ¿ Por qué Ayudarías?**

Algunas personas por aquí y por allá, los habían visto caminando juntos, saliendo del área solitaria cerca de la Torre de astronomía, aparentemente en paz ¿Cómo podría esto no haber sucedido? había sido viernes por la tarde, cuando todo el mundo quiere estar afuera y divirtiéndose. Un grupo de chicos Slytherin, de séptimo grado, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad perfecta para molestar a un Gryffindor. Especialmente si estos chicos no habían sido afectados por el sufrimiento de la guerra.

Cuando vieron a Harry, Ginny y Ron llegar al gran comedor, ese sábado por la tarde después de jugar un poco de quidditch, sintieron que debían tomar ventaja del momento perfecto.

-¡Oye Weasley! vi a tu Novia muy contenta en la compañía de la aristocracia Slytherin -lo molestó uno de los muchachos en la mesa. Los otros se rieron de buena gana.

Ginny no entendió completamente la referencia, pero comprendió que el comentario era claramente hecho para molestar a su hermano. Podía verlo enrojecerse con furia.

-Váyanse al infierno -les dijo Harry.

-Cuida tu nuevo caldero Weasley, alguien con más experiencia quizás quiera estrenarlo -bromeó otro muchacho todos ellos volvieron a carcajear.

Harry rápidamente agarró el brazo de su amigo y caminaron a su mesa mientras Ginny les hacía a los chicos irrespetuosos un gesto grosero con su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Ginny una vez que se sentaron.

-Es probablemente Hermione -dijo Harry.

-Eso lo puedo deducir yo misma, gracias ¿que pasó? -Ella preguntó a su hermano nuevamente.

-¿Fue a platicar con Malfoy? -Pregunto Harry.

-¿Qué? Casi gritó Ginny mirando a su novio y después a su hermano con gran sorpresa.

-¡Sí, carajo! lo hizo -contestó Ron con molestia en su cara-. Le pedí que fuera discreta. Y probablemente tuvo que pasearse por ahí con el estúpido ese ¡demonios, no se que juego está jugando!

-Pero ¿Por qué? - insistió Ginny.

Tuvieron que detenerse y voltear, cuando el mismo grupo de muchachos comenzó a reír y a mandar piropos a alguien. Así son los chicos, especialmente cuando las dificultades no han estado ahí para ayudarles a crecer. Éstos chicos habían huido a buscar buscar refugio de la guerra.

Claro, por supuesto que la razón de sus piropos era Hermione mientras caminaba en dirección a su mesa.

-Hola -los saludo cuando llegó ahí, ella había simplemente ignorando a los muchachos. Pero se dio cuenta de que su novio se veía molesto.

-¿Ya viste lo que hiciste? -se quejó Ron.

-¿De qué hablas? Los muchachos le silban a tu hermana y no crees que es su culpa. Lo siento Ginny -se disculpó mirando a su amiga-, yo no hice nada para provocar eso -dijo ella con irritación. Cierto, algo raro estaba sucediendo, ella nunca era el objetivo de este tipo de ataques , pero no podía pensar porque estaba sucediendo.

-¡Oh! no seas… Tú debes saber qué es lo que hiciste para provocar esto -le reclamó Ron. Él estaba molesto.

Ginny le dijo a su hermano rápidamente: -mejor lleven su discusión afuera, a menos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de ella.

-Cierto, cierto -dijo el Ron y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a Hermione que salieran- Vamos, salgamos.

-Pero… Estoy muerta de hambre ¿Podemos hablar después de comer? -Le pidió ella, con su voz y la expresión en su cara. Aún no se había dado cuenta de la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Muy bien, déjame entender esto, tú puedes acomodar las necesidades de un estúpido que ama insultarte, pero no puedes hacerlo para tu propio novio… Me voy, -terminó Ron, sabiendo que ella no lo dejaría simplemente irse. La conocía lo suficiente para predecir cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Está bien, vayamos afuera y hablemos -dijo ella levantándose.

Dejaron el gran salón comedor y caminaron en silencio hacia un lugar donde pensaron que estarían a salvo de que la gente los escuchara.

-¿Qué fue eso? -comenzó ella.

-Te vieron platicar con el menso ese.

-Oh, ellos se portan así porque son estúpidos. Yo no creo que esto tenga que ver con Malfoy, si eso es lo que quieres decir.

-Así es, antes de que llegaras ellos… Oh me encanija tanto… Me molestaron diciendo que los vieron juntos ¿Que dices de eso?.

-Ron ¿confías en mí? -Ella comenzó reflexionando en qué debía hacer, no podía decir casi nada; así que él tendría que dejarla hacer lo necesario simplemente confiando en ella.

-Creo que sí -respondió él, aún molesto y preguntándose qué caramba tenía que ver la confianza en todo esto.

-Muy bien, si tú confías en mí, vas a tener la oportunidad perfecta de mostrarlo. Sí, nosotros caminamos juntos de regreso a nuestros cuartos. Necesitaba hacerse de esa manera. No puedo decirte nada en este momento, pero lo haré, después -Este este era un lugar difícil. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con sus palabras y acciones. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba su confianza. Eso era importante en el momento, pero también en una relación sentimental. Así que continúo-: creo que lo que he estado discutiendo con Malfoy es importante y quiero hacerlo, pero necesito que confíes en mí, realmente lo necesito.

-Pero esto no se trata de la confianza que te tengo. Esto es acerca de cuán incoherente esta situación es. Es simplemente estúpida, no se si te has dado cuenta de con quién estuviste charlando. No entiendo qué es lo que estás haciendo y porqué lo estás haciendo, él es un maldito bastardo.

-Ron, por favor no lo insultes… ¿Sabes?… No pudo continuar. Ella necesitaba decirle que quería ayudarle a Draco a cambiar, pero su novio no estaba en las condiciones adecuadas para que se le recriminara. Estaba hambriento y el hambre lo hacía intolerante. Lo habían hecho enojar previamente y sus heridas no estaban siendo atendidas por ella. Y por Merlín estaba celoso. Su novia estaba defendiendo a su propio enemigo, había pasado mucho tiempo sola con el tipo; lejos de otras personas; en un lugar hermoso, donde podían haber visto los colores románticos del atardecer. No era tan tonto. Algunas situacione, como esta, pueden ser catalizador para algo más. Así que él la calló levantando la voz.

-Deja esa estúpida actitud Hermione. Tú sabes que eras la persona a quien él atacó más frecuentemente. Y ahora estás haciendo ¿que? por él ¿ Y lo estás defendiendo? ¿realmente? Esta es la persona que te puso apodos -el estaba casi gritando.

-Ron estás perdiendo en la cabeza, quizás deberíamos simplemente dejar de hablar de esto por el momento.

-Bueno, quizás lo que tú deberías hacer es nunca volver hablar con él.

-Yo... esté…lo siento… Ya acordamos reunirnos nuevamente este lunes -dijo ella un poco preocupada de cómo iba a tomar su novio esta información.

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo. Yo no quiero hablar más contigo por el momento -dijo él, volteandose y comenzando a caminar hacia el gran comedor. Estaba enojado, estaba furioso, pero no iba dejar de tomar su comida por esto; así que se iba a sentar en un lugar en el cual, si ella regresaba, no pudiera sentarse cerca de él.

Se quedó ahí paralizada. Había estado hambrienta, mucho, pero ya no; estaba triste. Sus padres le hubieran dicho que estaba haciendo algo bueno. Que siempre debería de estar orgullosa de hacer el bien, pero su novio no la entendía. Estaba enojado y, de hecho, la estaba haciendo sentir como que estaba haciendo algo malo. Tratando de decirle que debía ella hacer… ¿Era eso correcto? No era capaz de confiar en ella. ¿Que se supone que hiciera? Dejar de ser ella misma y darle gusto, o continuar irritándolo mientras era honesta con sus valores.

Mejor ir a la biblioteca o a su cuarto, de cualquier manera, en su cuarto ella guardaba algunas frutas secas y nueces. Si se sentía hambrienta nuevamente, eso sería suficiente por el momento.


	8. 8 Muestra que tan Agradecido Estás

**8\. Muestra que tan Agradecido Estás**

Él fue a su casa. Podría podía ver la destrucción, las consecuencias de sólo ser capaces de mantener un duende anciano a su servicio. Ahora no había suficiente dinero para conservar las cosas hermosas y brillantes. Habían tenido muchos y muy grandes gastos. Sus abogados habían sido los mejores en el país, pero sus cuotas exorbitantes estaban a la par de su prestigio. Muchas veces un caso único era capaz de empobrecer a una familia, y en su situación ellos habían estado trabajando por los tres miembros de su familia. Habían tenido que vender todas sus otras propiedades y también habían tenido que hipotecar su mansión. El dinero limitado que venía de la compañía de su padre, tenía que ser dividido fundamentalmente entre la hipoteca y sus estudios. Ahora ya no había dinero extra para ropa, lociones sofisticadas o el último modelo de escoba. Tendría que esperar a él mismo poder hacer dinero.

Le había dicho al duende que se olvidara de limpiar el interior de la casa, eso podría esperar a que él estuviera ahí. El debería simplemente tratar de mantener los jardines en buenas condiciones. Pero su trabajo de anciano no era suficiente.

Estaba seguro de que cada vez que fuera de regreso a su casa, iba a encontrarse con la imagen de toda la destrucción que le rodeaba.

Él trabajó en los jardines y en la casa durante todo el tiempo que aún tenía ese fin de semana. Era un una propiedad muy grande, extensa, pero vacía de gente y de felicidad. Usada ahora sólo para albergar polvo e insectos. Su soledad se sentía más claramente cuando estaba ahí, rodeado de tanto espacio inútil. Claramente, el interior de la casa era perfecto para que crecieran y se reprodujeran las arañas que lograban colarse, había telarañas por donde quiera.

La situación en el jardín no era mejor, uno de los pavo reales albinos había muerto y se estaba pudriendo detrás de algunos arbustos, lo enterró.

Los jardines crecían rápidamente. Había plantas silvestres multiplicándose rápidamente por doquier. Hojas y flores secas aún en las plantas y piso. Manzanas y peras pudriéndose abajo de los árboles. Arbustos creciendo y perdiendo su forma constantemente

El trabajo del jardín era exhaustivo y tomaba mucho tiempo. No estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Pero tenía que aprender. Solía ser rico. Y podría hacer todos los berrinches que quisiera, pero eso no iba a resolver su problema.

Él estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que las riquezas no son tan importantes, como el tener personas con quien compartirlas, porque estaba tan solo. Pero no pudo terminar. El trabajo estaba juntándose, y sin embargo era hora de regresar a la escuela.

…...

Fue un fin de semana largo. Ron y Hermione trataron de evitarse el uno al otro. Harry sugirió que le diera tiempo. Así que ella se aseguro de ocuparse en algo útil, sus estudios, y probaron ser doblemente difíciles bajo las circunstancias.

Estaba ahora sentada en su escritorio, tratando de organizar sus papeles. Le parecían importantes. Había puesto su alma y su mente en cada uno de ellos. Pero era imposible conservarlos todos. Entonces alguien tocó la puerta. Quizás sería Harry.

Hubo sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quién se trataba: -Ron.

El quería hablar.

Había sido tortura para él. Había estado enojado, pero también triste. Sentía que la odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo la extrañaba, pero creía que era ella la que tenía que disculparse. Ella había comenzado eso. Él era solamente una víctima de sus tontas ideas, pero aparentemente no lo iba hacer. Había esperado que fuera a buscarlo y después, llorando, le rogara por su perdón. Que le dijera que él tenía la razón. Que ella había sido estúpida y tonta, al poner estrés en su relación de esta manera, y todo por un ser humano despreciable.

Las horas pasaron y a ella no se le veía por ningún lado. Él había tenido la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, para el desayuno o para el almuerzo. Permaneció en el comedor más tiempo del necesario, con la esperanza de que ella llegara, y así finalmente…pudiera disculparse. No podía concentrarse en nada. Se movía como un zombi. Había estado sentado ahí en su cama jugueteando con esto o aquello. Era casi hora de ir a la comida y Harry sabía que estaba atormentando a su amigo. Parecía que Ron estuviera esperando a alguien, ponía atención a cualquier movimiento o sonido inesperado, así que le sugirió que fuera hablar con ella.

-Hola -él comenzó, jugueteando con el cierre de su chamarra- No has estado comiendo.

-Sí, sí he comido, solamente que no en el comedor con ustedes -Ella había estado simplemente comiendo un poquito, en su cuarto, cuando lo necesitaba, de cualquier manera no estaba muy hambrienta. Era ella ese tipo de persona, cuando hay problemas no podía mezclarlos con la felicidad de comer.

-No podemos dejar que esto nos suceda -dijo Ron, aún jugueteando con su cierre. Era un chico muy inseguro, había necesitado que su mejor amigo y su hermana lo motivaran para ir a verla. Necesitaba hablar con ella, eso dijeron.

-Lo sé. No es agradable, pero quizás tenemos que aclarar que "esto" es. Yo tengo la sospecha de que no estamos viendo lo mismo.

-Mi problema es que no me has dicho nada ¿Qué es lo que esperas que haga? me parecería que estás guardando secretos con mi peor enemigo. Debería de ser de la otra forma. Es como si a ti te importara él más que yo -Dijo Ron, lleno de amargura y celos. Había comenzado tranquilo pero poco a poco, se sentía más irritado, así que comenzó a levantar su voz.

-Lo entiendo, me lo has dicho. Te sientes incómodo de no saber más… ¿pero te das cuenta de que de hecho me estás pidiendo que traicione mis valores? Esto no lo puedo compartir, no es mío. Así que no puedo decirte nada por el momento. Te pedí que confiaras en mí y que tengas un poco de paciencia. Voy a resolver esto. Me has conocido por mucho tiempo, y si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces no sé qué es lo que haces conmigo -Eso era exactamente lo que ella había estado analizando, El hecho de que no podía continuar una relación con un chico que no le entendía.

Es amenaza fue suficiente, él no insistió más, no porque no lo quisiera pero por miedo de más problemas. -Está bien, confiaré en ti, pero podrías al menos darme una pista. Esto es acerca de él ¿verdad? ¿Está en problemas?

-No, no te voy a decir nada, quizás después de que hable con él mañana -Se estaba comenzando a sentir harta.

-Bueno, bueno, pero por favor prométeme que tratarás de ser discreta.

-Sí, lo intentaré. Pero tú también tienes que intentar ser fuerte y no dejar que lo que otras personas piensen te afecte.

-Es muy fácil para ti decirlo cuando no eres tú…lo siento…lo intentaré. -Ella le había mandado una mirada exasperada.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo al comedor? -preguntó Ron, sabía que eso era lo que se esperaba de él, pero aún no se sentía feliz con ella.

-Si… Gracias.

Trataron de ser amables. La verdad es que aún estaban molestos el uno con el otro.

….

Draco regresó a la escuela. Se aseguró de traer los ramos de flores con él, estaba feliz. No podía creer su suerte, todo el mundo reconocía a Hermione como una chica muy inteligente. Muchos la querían. Él lo había visto en el pasado aún si odiaba el hecho. Y aún después de cómo la había maltratado, ella aún podía ofrecerle amabilidad y tolerancia.

Estaba ya oscuro, había ido primero a ver a la profesora McGonagall. Tenía la esperanza de que Hermione estuviera en su cuarto. Sentía que esto era bueno. Se sentía una mejor persona. Ella le había ofrecido la posibilidad de amistad y quizás sería capaz de continuar sintiéndose mejor y encontrando su camino con un poco de su ayuda.

….

Hermione había estado pensando. Durante la comida Ron se veía aún enojado con ella, o al menos un poco serio. Como si quisiera que ella le dijera algo específico, sin embargo, no comunicándose claramente.

Ella sabía que a Ron le costaba trabajo controlar su temperamento, y esta situación estaba trastornándolo realmente. Al final de la comida, él había puesto más atención a la chica sentada al otro lado de él, probablemente para molestarla provocándole celos.

Ella había estado pensando en cómo solucionar este problema, y concluyó que podía tratar de incluir a Draco en su grupo de amigos. Ellos, estaba segura, estarían dispuestos ayudar. Entonces Ron sería capaz de relajarse, una vez que ella no tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo a solas con él.

Esta compasión en su corazón fue probablemente una de las razones por las cuales su relación con Ron había comenzado.

Ella lo había visto batallar y en el dolor emocional, así que casi siempre le había ayudado, había sentido compasión; incluso después de que, aún siendo su amigo, él había sido horrible con ella. Cuando se había enterado, él siempre había sentido agradecimiento. Quizás eso había hecho que se sintiera enamorado. Ahora, tal vez, él tenía celos de que alguien más tuviera la posibilidad de vivir la misma experiencia de ser ayudado por ella.

Escucho que alguien tocó a su puerta, se sorprendió un poco, se levantó de su cama para abrir la puerta. No estaba esperando a nadie, quizás era otra vez su novio.

-¡Oh! Ma...Draco -puedo parar pronto, después de que se dio cuenta de que iba usar su apellido y se sintió un poco apenada. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Draco se veía feliz, pero quién podría decirlo realmente, le había dicho que alguna algunas veces solamente aparentaba estarlo.

-Hola -Estaba sonriendo, se sentía feliz de lo que iba hacer- ¿estás muy ocupada?

Esto era un problema, necesitaba liberarse de él tan pronto como fuera posible ¿No le había prometido a su novio que iba tratar de ser cuidadosa? Y aquí estaba él, domingo en la noche, tocando su puerta y… ¿era eso para ella? Un ramo de flores... Afortunadamente ella no podía ver a nadie alrededor. Necesitaba actuar pronto. Así que dijo-: oh, sí, estoy a la mitad de un proyecto importante.

-Lamento molestarte, pero realmente quería darte esto ahora -y le ofreció las flores sonriendo-, mi madre me dijo que debería de mostrar que tan agradecido estoy.

-Esto es…muy lindo, gracias. Pero ahora que estás aquí…acerca de mañana…¿está bien sí te espero en el mismo lugar cerca del lago? donde nos sentamos -Sonaba extraña como si estuviera nerviosa o apurada.

-Yo estaba pensando venir aquí por ti. -Él estaba sospechando ahora, se había percatado de que ella sonaba extraño y de que había mirado alrededor, como si estuviera checando si había gente por ahí ¿Quizás ella no quería ser vista con él? así que el niño consentido dentro de él decidió tomarse su tiempo, y hablando de una manera lenta el comenzó a charlar un poco acerca de cosas, como las flores, su posible amistad, la escuela, aún del clima, finalmente agregó-: realmente me gustaría venir por ti.

-Gracias, pero yo necesitaba ir allá en algún momento, para reflexionar acerca de algunas cosas. Sería perfecto si voy antes de nuestra reunión -Pretexto.

-Bueno, supongo que está bien -la estaba observando, tratando de descubrir la verdad ¿estaban sus amigos dándole problemas por esto? ¿O quizás más acertadamente, su novio? ¿O quizás ella también, como todo el mundo, estaba preocupada de ser vista con él?

Se oyeron pasos rápidos acercándose. Hermione sintió preocupación y con ansiedad volteó a ver quién era. Era su amiga Luna.

-Hola -Luna los saludo.

No. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Su corazón se hundió hasta sus pies. ¿Por qué? ¿Podría ella ocultar las flores? No, no era posible, eso sería una prueba clara de culpa.

-Hola -dijo Draco.

-Hola -dijo Hermione saludando a su amiga. Esperó que todo estuviera bien.

-¡Qué bárbaro! ¡esas son unas flores muy hermosas! -Dijo ella muy excitada, cuando llegó a su lado, presionando la palma de su mano en su barbilla.

Oh no, aquí vamos -gracias Luna -dijo Hermione, no le importaba tratar de explicar.

-¿Te las dio Ron? -Claro que su amiga iba insistir en el tema.

-No -dijo Hermione, nunca había odiado las extrañas maneras de su amiga más que en ese momento ¿Podría ella darse cuenta de la pista? Una respuesta de una palabra igual a: no quiero hablar de eso.

Luna miró las flores después volteó a mirar al chico, dándose cuenta de qué era realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. -Ésas son unas flores increíblemente bellas Draco.

-Si, lo son. Granger ha sido maravillosa conmigo.

Después dirigiéndose a su amiga ella le dijo: -yo realmente pensé que eran de Ron, pues él ha sido horrible contigo últimamente. Era lo menos que podría haber hecho, pero quizás ahora él estará enojado otra vez -Luna se había dado cuenta de que Ron se había puesto rojo, le había hablado duro a su amiga y después ella había desaparecido del comedor por unas cuantas comidas.

-Tú sabes que él puede ser así algunas veces - mencionó Hermione con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. Ojalá que, con la falta de luz, su cara enrojecida no fuera tan claramente distinguible.

-No necesitas sentirte mal Hermione. No es tu culpa que él pueda ser horrible, de esa manera -le dijo ella.

Ahora Hermione se sentía con ganas de llorar, pero aguantando le preguntó a su amiga: -por cierto Luna, ¿me estabas buscando?

Draco había analizando todo y había comenzado a sentir un poco de compasión por ella. Así que el inmaduro Weasley se estaba portando mal con ella ¿sería por culpa de él?

-Si -Luna comenzó- queríamos invitarte a venir a nuestro dormitorio para algunos juegos de mesa ¿Querrías venir? Malfoy puede venir también, si quieres. Sin embargo, nos tendríamos que cambiar de lugar, estamos en el dormitorio de chicas por el momento.

-No puedo Luna, estoy trabajando en un proyecto, de hecho creo que debería regresar a continuar -Ella esperó que esto le ayudará a deshacerse de ambos.

-¿No te escuché decir hace un rato, durante la comida, que tú ya habías terminado las tareas? -preguntó Luna.

-¿Saben que? -Interrumpió él, podía darse cuenta de que esto estaba siendo tortura para Hermione. Necesitaba hacerlo terminar- Lo siento, Pero realmente tengo que irme ya. Entonces te veré…-Iba a decir "mañana" pero se dio cuenta de que ella estaba abriendo sus ojos con…¿Miedo? Así que rápidamente lo que cambió a-:…por ahí.

-Claro, gracias por las flores -Ella sonrió y él le regresó la sonrisa.

-Adiós -dijo Luna y después de unos momentos, en los que observó al chico caminar hacia su cuarto, regresó a su amiga- ¿está segura de que no quieres venir?.

-No, Luna, hay algunas cosas que quiero hacer. -Como arrancar todos los cabellos de su cabeza. Esta conversación había sido sido horrible. Y después de esperar un poco a que Draco cerrara su puerta, ella agregó: -pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro.

-Podrías no mencionarle esto a Ron, tú sabes las flores y Malfoy -esto era tan complicado, ella pensó.

-No te preocupes ¿está Malfoy enamorado de ti? Hay cierta energía en él

¡Oh por Merlín! Realmente ella era la peor persona que podía haber aparecido en ese momento- no, él solamente está agradecido de que le he ayudado con un par de cosas, pero no le cae bien a Ron - le aclaró Hermione.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. No escuchará ni una palabra de mí.

…

Una vez dentro de su recámara, Hermione puso las flores en una tetera con agua, fue a su cama y se dejó caer en ella; con las manos en su cara dejó que las lágrimas comenzaran. Se había sentido humillada, forzada a enfrentar la verdad enfrente de una audiencia. Su novio podía ser cruel, aún vengativo con ella; y sin embargo, nunca lo había visto defenderse con la misma convicción en contra de sus hermanos excepto por unos cuantos murmullos molestos por aquí y por allá. Casi nunca tampoco de harry, de hecho, ella pensaba que le gustaba buscarle el modo a su amigo casi siempre poniéndose de su lado. En ocasiones, así lo pensó, él reservaba los tratamientos duros para ella. Era como si se sintiera resentido de que ella era un ratón de biblioteca, a menos que eso le beneficiara, como cuando ella le ayudaba con tareas y trabajos. Entonces si recibía sus halagos que de otra manera estaban completamente ausentes. Algunas veces parecía que él solamente quería que ella lo animará; que su vida diera vueltas alrededor de él.

Anhelaba ser apreciada como mujer, como pareja, pero sentía que ella no era material muy atractivo, para ser una pareja, quizás era un poco insegura al respecto.

La verdad era, sus cualidades no eran de ese tipo. En primer lugar ella era brillante, la mejor en su generación. Eso puede hacer alguna parte de la población de chicos extremadamente inseguros y a otra parte de la misma población la hacía despreciarla. Eso solo dejaba a una pequeña minoría de chicos como posibilidad.

En segundo lugar, a ella no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo tratando de verse bonita o sexy. En el pasado a ella simplemente no le importaba. Entonces, en cuarto año, Ginny le había dado consejos; aprendió que era lo que se necesitaba para verse atractiva, pero no le preocupaba mucho. Para algunos chicos sexy o bonita eran las únicas motivaciones para salir con una chica. Así que, algunos chicos no la veía como una muchacha, pero como extraño alien. Ahora ella trataba de mantenerse simplemente bien peinada y con ropas apropiadas. Pero casi nunca Invertía tiempo extra en procedimientos más extremos.

En tercer lugar, ella no estaba bien enterada de que había herramientas para coquetear con un chico. No sabía que algunas chicas son expertas en ello. Ella sólo asumía que la falta de interés de los muchachos era debido a que ella no era atractiva. No sabía que lo era.

Pero esperaba que su novio la valorada por sus virtudes, que no eran físicas... por qué ella no quería que lo fueran ¿Por qué? ¿por qué se había enamorado de él?

Y su amiga tenía razón. Su novio debería haber sido el que le diera flores, no Draco.


	9. 9 Ha Sido un Poco Grosero

**9\. Ha Sido un Poco Grosero**

El día siguiente, lunes, las cosas no estaban mejor. Ron estaba esperando por el "un día más" que ella le había prometido; así era como lo recordaba. No podía contenerse así mismo . Estaba enojado, celoso, exasperado y tenía mucha mucha curiosidad. Él suponía que todo tenía que ver con la familia Malfoy y la ley. No podía esperar más para deleitarse, extrayendo toda la información que su novia poseía. Después de confirmar que tan bajo los Malfoy habían caído, quizás entonces, estaría dispuesto a darle una oportunidad al tipo ese.

Por el amor a Merlín, de otra manera no podía entender cómo su novia podría estar dispuesta hablar con el tipo. Él la había ofendido, había insultado a su familia, siempre los había atacado, en todas las pequeñas oportunidades que había tenido, había estado ligado a la gente responsable de la muerte de uno de sus hermanos y el daño físico de los otros dos; así que él lo culpaba como si hubiera sido él, quien hubiera lastimado a sus hermanos.

…..

Hermione, por el otro lado, había estado muy ocupada, lo suficientemente ocupada para no sentirse tentada en ir a buscar a su novio. Tenía que hacer espacio para solicitar los archivos. Tenía que pensar en una buena razón para verlos, hacer el papeleo adecuado, ir a las oficinas correspondientes a hacer trámites y copias. Finalmente, asegurarse de tomar su comida lo suficientemente temprano para ir a esperar unos 30 minutos cerca del lago. Eso no evitó que ella pudiera presenciar la llegada de su novio al comedor. Estaba charlando y riendo con no otra que Lavender. Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo hola, pero después de eso casi no le puso atención; también se aseguró de poner esfuerzo en entablar conversación con la chica de séptimo grado sentada enfrente y de mostrarle amplio interés. Era su estrategia, recientemente pensada, de hacerla sentirse celosa también.

…..

Era hora de ir a su reunión con Draco. El caminar cerca del lago era tan relajante. No solamente el mirar a la naturaleza, pero olerla, escucharla, tocarla. Estar en medio de su energía. Una energía balanceada que puede ayudarte a darle balance a la tuya. Los días estaban en el proceso de volverse más fríos y cortos. Ese día era especialmente frío y con viento, pero no le importaba el frío; se había vestido adecuadamente para ello.

Como amaba el viento sin restricción jugando con su cabello, llenando sus pulmones, ciertamente el aire tenía una cualidad diferente del que está encerrado. Era fresco y en ese lugar tenía esencias delicadas de madera, vegetación, tierra húmeda, agua del lago.

Los sonidos bajo sus pies, de hojas y piedritas siendo aplastadas. Era música de por sí, pero también estaba acompañada de los sonidos de pequeñas criaturas y del viento que soplaba y se movía través de las copas de los árboles.

La hermosa vista con los diferentes colores, el verde perenne de los pinos, los diferentes tonos de naranja, amarillo, café y rojo de las hojas apunto de caer, el cielo azul.

Algunas personas podrían pensar que esta era una actividad soltarla, la cual quizás pueda hacerte sentir triste. Pero para los que la han vivido, pasar tiempo solo, en medio de la naturaleza, es estar en comunión con el universo.

Se sentó en su lugar favorito. Había unas cuantas rocas que podían ser usadas para sentarse, incluso para acostarse. Desde un par de ellas se podían observar las noches estrelladas. También había otras, convenientemente cubiertas por la sombra de un árbol. Este lugar hermoso no estaba inmediatamente a un lado de lago; estaba más arriba y se tenía que dejar el camino principal para ser capaz de llegar ahí. Desde ahí también se tenía una vista hermosa, no sólo del lago pero también de la vegetación y de pequeñas partes del camino hacia abajo; ella amaba ese lugar.

Esperó que Draco recordara el árbol caído y su tocón, donde tenía que dejar el camino principal. Había olvidado preguntarle al respecto. Le había tomado a Ron unos cuantos intentos para ser capaz de reconocerlo. Quizás porque él no disfrutaba mucho ir ahí.

Ella tenía que pensar precisamente en su relación con Ron, quizás debería aprovechar ese tiempo para eso. De verdad ¿por qué se había enamorado de él? ¿Que debía de pensar acerca de todo lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Eran ellos realmente compatibles?.

Sí, estaba enojada también con él. Ni siquiera su papá le había gritado jamás ¿Por qué pensaba él que podía hacerlo? Sí, tenía un temperamento más intempestivo, pero ese temperamento no se le veía realmente cuando él tenía que confrontar a sus hermanos o a Harry. Probablemente siempre era segundo junto a ellos.

El más joven de los hombres, nacido tan sólo después de los dos que actuaban como si no necesitarán a nadie más, pero a su hermano gemelo. Percy era él más similar a Ron. A él también se le veía inseguro, asustado de las actitudes confiadas de los demás. Ambos parecían como si estuvieran compitiendo, tratando de probar que también se sentían cómodos en su propia piel, pero realmente no era así. Ciertamente las experiencias que él había tenido en su infancia lo habían influenciado de cierta forma. Parecía sentenciado a pelear por sus derecho a ser notado; a no ser invisible. Eso estaba bien, pero ella tenía que decidir si lo que él era podía ser compatible con quién ella era.

Seguro, sentía ternura hacia él, cuando percibía sus inseguridades. Lo veía como un pequeño y lo quería proteger. Sin embargo, ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que las inseguridades pueden mostrar una cara muchísimo más fea.

Sí, era muy inseguro, aún cuando era maravilloso en algunas cosas. Tenía tanto talento para jugar quidditch y también ahí dudaba de si mismo. Ella no se resentía con él por sus dones, al contrario, le había ayudado a obtener el puesto de portero. Sin embargo, a veces parecía que él quería recibir el mismo reconocimiento que ella en las actividades intelectuales, aún cuando, a diferencia de él, ella trabajaba muy duro en esa área.

Estaba segura, de que el evento con la ex novia, no había sido una coincidencia. Seguramente él estaba tratando de pagarle con la misma moneda, pero no se sentía celosa; se sentía enojada de que fuera tan rencoroso.

Ella había sido su aliada por tanto tiempo ¿por qué la maltrataba entonces? ¿No debería de corresponder a su tratamiento amable? ¿O sentía poder al despreciarla? En algún momento en su vida se dio cuenta que tenía que defenderse. Y aún estaba aprendiendo, pero no era agradable lo que resultaba de eso. Parecía que siempre habían estado tratando de darle al otro una lección. Después de su relación con Víktor ella le había insinuado que le gustaba. Él la ignoró, y había tenido que ir a involucrarse con Lavender...¿Para hacerla pagar? ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué ella no había estado dispuesta a esperar por un chico que, aparentemente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ella era una muchacha? ¿En la esperanza de que algún día, se enamorara de ella? ¿Pensaba que debería ignorar a un muchacho perfectamente amable por la ilusión de que algún día, alguien, que ni siquiera mostraba el menor interés en ella, se enamorara?

Por otro lado a ella le gustaba su sentido del humor, cuando era ligero porque no siempre era así. Después de que comenzaron ser novios, ella sintió que él se había relajado y la trataba con más amor, pero no situaciones estresantes.

Una cosa que también le gustaba acerca de él, era su familia. Empezando por Bill, le gustaba mucho, el era extremadamente seguro de sí mismo, inteligente, simpático y está bien, está bien, también era muy guapo. Había estado muy enamorada de él. Pero, por supuesto, en las ocasiones que se habían visto, él nunca había mostrado ningún interés de ese tipo por ella. Ella era solamente una niña. Cuando la Vila apareció, supo que no había más esperanza para ella y supo que no iba hacer nada para pelear por él. En esa área de la vida aceptaba lo que fuera. No se imaginaban la posibilidad de coquetear con un muchacho para atraer su atención.

El resto de sus hermanos eran alegres y todos ellos habían sido muy decentes con ella, realmente apreciaba eso.

Ginny se había transformado en una muchacha segura de sí misma, pero también era amable y divertida, una de sus mejores amigas. Molly era un alma valiente y amable que podía incluir a todo el mundo dentro de su amor maternal, siempre y cuando lo merecieran. Su papá era el menos interesante de ellos. Pero aún era amable y tolerante. Quizás, Ron solo era una manera de pertenecer a esa familia hermosa que ella admiraba tanto.

O quizás era el hecho de que había pasado muchos momentos con él, muchas circunstancias estresantes que probablemente los habían hecho sentir cercanos.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que llegaba Draco. Volteó para confirmar. Si, era él, estaba subiendo por la colina hacia donde ella estaba. Aparentemente él había recordado donde dejar el camino.

-Hola -dijo él cuando estaba un poco más cerca, levantando un poquito su mano para acompañar su saludo.

-¡Hola! recordaste donde dejar el camino -dijo ella con satisfacción. Notó que, como siempre, estaba vestido impecablemente. Pero no era solamente que usara ropas muy caras pero también el hecho de que sabía cómo combinarlas y qué se le veía bien.

-Bueno claro, no soy tonto, tú me lo mostraste la última vez -dijo Draco caminando alrededor de una roca en el piso.

-Algunas veces es difícil recordar e identificar el lugar -A Ron le había costado trabajo. Recordó cómo, la primera vez que le pidió que la encontrara ahí, por suerte se dio cuenta de que él ya iba mucho más adelante por el camino. Tuvo que bajar rápidamente y correr tras de él para alcanzarlo. No se había percatado de que había dejado el lugar que estaba buscando ya bastante atrás. Por supuesto se molestó con ella, por tener esas ideas absurdas de encontrarse en ese lugar.

-Entonces debes estar feliz de que puse atención. A menos que tú no quisieras que te encontrara -Dijo él sonriendo.

-Entonces yo sería la tonta esperándote y no queriendo que me encontraras -Dijo ella sonriendo también- ¿Cómo te fue con tus padres? -Le preguntó mientras él se sentaba en la piedra de al lado.

-Muy bien, de hecho me ayudó mucho que pude dormir… Me fue más fácil tener paciencia con mi padre. Creo que sus creencias son más fuertes. Es un poco desesperante ver cómo aún está interesado en probar y justificarse así mismo después de todo lo que sucedió. Y lo es especialmente cuando estoy cansado.

-Ya veo, y me hace muy feliz escuchar que pudiste dormir bien -Ella lo vio y se dio cuenta que de hecho se veía mucho mejor, menos enfermo. Los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos habían desaparecido.

-¡Oh caray! ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! dormí como un niño pequeño. No me acuerdo de cuando fue la última vez que pude dormir tan relajado... oh no, espera...dos de las veces que he hablado contigo he sido capaz de dormir toda la noche, pero el viernes en la noche fue épico ¿Usaste algo de magia en mí? -Le dijo y la miró muy divertido.

-Por supuesto, un poco de magia al estilo Muggle -ella irradiaba alegría- por cierto también es conocida como amistad… pero de verdad, yo creo en el poder de la catarsis.

-Pues creo que yo voy a empezar a creer en esa magia también. -Él había probado las pociones para dormir pero parecía que estaba desarrollando cierta inmunidad a ellas, cada vez era mayor la cantidad que necesitaba. Además realmente no le hacían sentir mucho mejor, su mente aún se sentía letárgica después de una noche de usarlas. Parecía que su mente realmente necesitaba sueños restauradores que no podía obtener de esa manera.

-Suena bien… Por cierto, te conseguí las copias del archivo de Sirius -Dijo ella tomando un folder azul en el que estaba parcialmente sentada y ofreciéndoselo.

-Eres eficiente. Gracias otra vez -él comentó mirándola brevemente tomando el folder y después ojeando las copias que había adentro.

Después de un momento de observar lo que él estaba haciendo ella le dijo: -no fue ningún problema.

-Él cerró el folder súbitamente y volteó a verla: -¿estas segura?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó Hermione con confusión. Claro que no había tenido problema en hacer eso por él, lo había hecho de buena gana, ella se lo había ofrecido.

-No lo sé, pero me imagino que algunas personas puedan estar dandote "problemas". -Luna lo había dicho, él lo recordaba y ella le había parecido abrumada. Ahora la estaba mirando firmemente. Quería confirmar de su propia boca lo que Luna había dicho.

-Oh o si… De hecho yo necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de eso. Sí, Ron ha estado muy molesto por no saber que estamos haciendo, porque estamos pasando tanto tiempo juntos -lo miró, para ver si había signos de comprensión.

-Me odia ¿verdad? -Él estaba seguro ahora de que ella no había querido que caminaran juntos hasta ahí. Esa era la razón real de porqué había querido ir ahí más temprano cuando él aún estaba ocupado. Se levantó y recogió una roca pequeña. Puso el folder encima de la piedra, donde había estado sentado y la pequeña piedra arriba del folder.

-Bueno, creo que aún está un poco resentido contigo -Dijo Hermione mirando como él estaba ahora recogiendo pequeñas piedras de del piso.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? - A él tampoco le caía bien su novio… se levantó y comenzó a arrojar las pequeñas piedras, como una manera de liberar su tensión que se estaba incrementando rápidamente. Tenía esta intuición de que él y Weasley no iban a poder tan fácilmente olvidar el pasado.

-Quizás tú podrías venir con nosotros al comedor y convivir con mis amigos. De esta manera todos podrán ver que eres una mejor persona, especialmente Ron.

Él se detuvo de lanzar piedras para reflexionar, sus ojos en el horizonte. Después volteo un poco para decir: -gracias, pero no sé si eso es verdad… Y yo no sé si tus amigos estarán cómodos. Me imagino que a ellos no les caigo bien tampoco -Él necesitaba cooperar, era lo correcto; pero simplemente no era fácil. Se trataba de convivir con gente que él había ofendido por mucho tiempo y estaba seguro de que algunos de ellos no lo aceptarían tan fácilmente. Después regresó a lanzar pequeñas piedras.

-Pues puedo hablar primero con Harry. El es un ejemplo para nosotros, si él te recibe con amabilidad, los demás seguirán su ejemplo -Dijo ella continuando su análisis de su amigo, seguro que no había recurrido al alcohol ese fin de semana, se le veía más saludable, eso la hizo sentir feliz.

Draco volteo un poco hacia ella nuevamente, para responder y le dijo: -esa es la cuestión ¿verdad? Yo no sé si tu amigo se sentirá inclinado a recibirme con amabilidad -Él detenía su actividad de lanzar piedras cada vez que necesitaba hablar, para mirarla, para reflexionar y regresaba a esa actividad inmediatamente después. Estaba lanzando las piedras con toda la fuerza de las emociones que estaba generando. Por supuesto, se imaginaba que la mayoría de la gente no lo apreciaba, pero tenía la sospecha de que Weasley realmente lo despreciaba.

-Creo que no será ningún problema, Harry es como mi hermano. Él confía en mí realmente, y si yo se lo pido el aceptará, yo lo sé -estaba preguntándose cómo podía él hacer llegar las piedritas hasta el agua, no estaba tan cerca.

-Tampoco estoy seguro de que quisiera que mis asuntos fueran temas de conversación.

-No te preocupes, yo de hecho había pensado en eso. Puedo decirle solamente que tú has cambiado tus opiniones, que me gustaría que Ron finalmente se relajara al respecto de ti. Que por eso quiero que pases tiempo con nosotros. Y que tú quieres establecer una relación con tu tía y tu sobrino, y que hemos estado checando la posibilidad.

Él estaba recogiendo más piedritas. Y la miró con una cara sorprendida. Abandonó la la tarea, se levantó, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos, la miró y le preguntó: -¿Checando la posibilidad de establecer una relación con ellos?

-Bueno, tú dijiste que pensabas en tu familia, y creo que tú podrías de hecho conocer a la familia que aún tienes. Él sería el conducto perfecto ¿No crees que sería sensacional? Finalmente conocer a tu sobrino. -Dijo ella con una expresión tierna en su cara, pensando en el bebé Teddy-. Además, es algo real tú estás cambiando, me imagino que quieres conocer a tu familia y yo te estoy ayudando.

-Si, lo supongo, te adelantas a todos los contratiempos ¿no es así? -Se sonrío, había terminado con su distracción, estaba aún de pie mirándola, con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Sí, el conocer a su sobrino había sido exactamente lo que había comenzado todo- ¿Podrías asegurarte de que Potter no tiene ningún problema con eso antes de que tratemos de forzarme en las vidas de tus amigos?

-Claro, trataré de hablar con él mañana, en algún momento del día ¿Quizás nos podríamos reunir nuevamente el miércoles?.

-El miércoles está bien, pero ¿aún tenemos que venir hasta acá para platicar? ¿No sería mucho más fácil el simplemente tocar a tu puerta? Y menos frío -Dijo él apuntando al cielo que se había ya tornado gris, y meneando su cabeza tratando de mostrarle que tal obvia su idea era.

-Si, te entiendo. Yo creo que Ron estará de acuerdo con eso muy pronto, pero por ahora ¿podrías encontrarme aquí nuevamente?.

-Sí, supongo que sí -Él se sintió molesto a la mención de su novio. Aventó la piedra levantó el folder y se sentó lentamente. Podía sentir una parte de él rechazando ser lastimado por alguien que quizás lo quisiera herir. Él no iba dejar que un hijo de su… los pateara mientras estaba en el suelo derrotado. Él no era tan dócil y podía sentir la lucha dentro de sí mismo comenzar a formarse. Podía tratar de reconocer sus faltas con Hermione, porque ella estaba también dispuesta a entender, pero no podía permitirle a alguien como Weasley, que no tenía la menor idea acerca de su vida, simplemente atacarlo- A mí tampoco me agrada tu novio ¿sabes?

-Oh… Eso es incómodo, pero ¿por qué no te agrada papá?.

-Muy graciosa -se sonrió, estaba pensando intensamente ¿de dónde venía esta emoción? ¿Era una debilidad o una virtud? ¿Era una actitud berrinchuda de un niño consentido, o una intención justificable de defender la dignidad propia? Así que él continuó: -quizás solamente es el niño consentido dentro de mí, que no quiere otro como él le de problemas o no lo sé, quizás solamente sea que siento que no debería creer que tiene derecho a decirte qué hacer. El no es tu dueño.

-Lo sé -dijo ella, apretando sus labios después de decirlo.

-Ayer se te veía incómoda, quizá triste ¿Te ha lastimado por esto? -¿Quien pensaba él que era? él mismo había tratado de herirla en el pasado.

-Bueno… Él… Él ha sido un poco grosero últimamente -Su voz se quebró un poco, bajo su cabeza. Esto era doloroso, al frotar su frente con sus dedos cubrió su cara, para que sus lágrimas no se vieran tan claramente. Después de secar sus ojos continuó-: no sé qué hacer. Solamente han sido unos cuantos meses y estoy ya dudando que nosotros deberíamos estar juntos.

Él tocó brevemente la espalda de Hermione y le dijo -Todo va a estar bien, tú eres muy lista. Pero déjame decirte. Recuerdo que yo solía tratarte mal- Si, lo recordaba, pero tenía justificación lista- pero al menos yo era tu enemigo mientras te maltrataba, no tu amigo o peor... tu novio.

-Si… lo sé, yo estoy en un conflicto, quiero ser paciente con él, pero también siento que no puedo dejar de vivir mi vida -más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, las secó inmediatamente.

-Creo que eso es muy importante… Que continúes viviendo tu vida, por supuesto -Él aclaró rápidamente. Y por su parte, él también estaba asustado de que ella lo quisiera abandonar por las demandas de su novio. Él no era el tipo de persona que no pelea por lo que él quiere. La necesitaba. Ella fue la persona que le había ayudado a salir de su desesperanza y soledad. Ella le había regresado la habilidad de dormir por las noches- Si él necesita que seas alguien que tú no quieres ser, te perderás si le das gusto -él la estaba mirándola intensamente ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora? Quizás las cosas eran tan densas ahora para que cayeran por su propio peso, ternura, ese era el sentimiento.

Él continuó: -yo sé de una historia muy triste, que probablemente comenzó de la manera en que te estás sintiendo ahora. Mi madre es una mujer muy inteligente. Yo no creo que ella hubiera seguido tan cerca a la muchedumbre del infierno por sí misma, pero siempre obedecía lo que mi padre le pedía como si fuera la ley. Dejó que le dictara su vida y mira que es lo que le trajo como consecuencia, dos años de cárcel y sufrimiento, tanto sufrimiento. Los últimos dos años fueron un infierno. Tú eres muy inteligente, pon atención y haz lo correcto.

Sus lágrimas habían parado -gracias Draco.

-No, gracias a ti. Habla con tu amigo, y nos podemos encontrar aquí nuevamente este miércoles, a la misma hora ¿verdad?.

-Sí.

-¿Te importaría caminar conmigo de regreso? Está oscureciendo, quizás me de miedo -dijo él con una sonrisa juguetona.

-No me importaría, yo disfruto estar con mis amigos.

-Lo mismo yo.

Así que caminaron de regreso cuidando sus sus pisadas en el atardecer y tratando de hacer de ese momento uno lleno de luz.


	10. 10 El Consejo de Harry

**10\. El Consejo de Harry**

Ella decidió que la mejor manera de hablar con su amigo, era pasarle una nota durante una de sus clases, diciéndole que por favor la encontrara antes de la comida como a las 4:30; necesitaba hablar con él.

Un amigo fiel era él, sabía que esto venía en camino. Sus dos amigos estaban discutiendo acaloradamente o al menos estaban seriamente en desacuerdo. El estuvo ahí puntualmente. No le interesaba escuchar acerca de sus problemas, pero qué más podía hacer, los amigos se apoyan los unos a los otros. Los amaba a los dos, para él ambos eran especiales. Está bien, quizás Hermione era excepcional, pero podría llegar a ser aburrida y él realmente apreciaba una buena carcajada. Su amigo era el hombre correcto para eso. Él apreciaba su tipo de humor.

Estaba sentado ahí, en el lugar que ella le había indicado, donde el corredor, cerca de las escaleras a los calabozos llevaba al jardín. Iban a estar en el territorio Slytherin. Él no se lo imaginaba, pero ella esperaba que algunos de ellos los vieran platicar; y entonces entendieran que ella podía hablar en privado con quien sea, cuando ella así lo deseara.

Harry escuchó sus pisadas acercarse y supo que era ella que venía a su encuentro.

-Hola -dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa- Gracias por venir. Realmente necesitaba hablar contigo -Y después de evitar que él se levantara deteniendolo de su hombro, ella se sentó junto a él.

-Claro. Yo estaba pensando en que esto iba a suceder.

-Entonces, me imagino que tú tendrás una idea de porque quería hablar contigo -Ella dijo, mientras terminaba de abotonar su chamarra, tenía frío después de haber estado en su cuarto.

-¿Ron y Malfoy? -Él preguntó, levantando sus cejas con interrogación.

-Si… Bueno… Aquí vamos… -Y después de un largo suspiro, ella comenzó-: la profesora McGonagall me pidió, al principio del año escolar, que me mantuviera atenta de Draco. Ella estaba preocupada. Tú sabes que él prácticamente perdió a toda su familia y sus amigos. Además de todo el asunto con la cárcel -También pensó acerca de la información acerca de que él había estado bebiendo, pero esa información se la habían dado muy confidencialmente, así que no la iba a mencionar.

-He hablado con él y parece realmente cambiado -ella continúo. Deseaba poder decirle a su amigo que tan grave su desesperación se veía. Cómo ella estaba asustada de que pudiera continuar tomando, sin embargo no era posible- De alguna manera parece que él confía en mí, pero como lo has visto Ron realmente no aprueba de esto. Sin embargo, Draco se siente incómodo de que yo le diga algo de él a Ron. Puede ser que no esté listo para dejar que alguien más sepa las cosas que ha compartido conmigo. Es un ciclo vicioso. Pero él me dijo que estaba bien si hablaba contigo acerca de un par cosas. Así que quería pedirte si me pudieras ayudar con unos asuntos.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento -Tú sabes que yo quisiera apoyarte de cualquier manera que pueda Hermione. Pero tengo que admitirlo, también estado un poco preocupado, es extraño saber que andas por ahí pasando tiempo con Malfoy. Tú sabes que fue malvado con nosotros por mucho tiempo. Yo sé que no tuve problema en rescatarlo del cuarto de requerimientos. Pero eso es diferente a tratarlo como si fuera mi mejor amigo ¿No te acuerdas que horrible era él? -Él sabía que Draco había seguido a Voldemort más por miedo de la integridad de su familia, y sin una convicción absoluta, pero, de cualquier manera, él había sido horrible por mucho tiempo- No puedes pensar que no haya creído al menos algo de las cosas que él decía y eso comenzó mucho antes de que Voldemort regresara. No creo que una basalisca pueda cambiar sus manchas tan fácilmente ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, para que te hiciera creer que él sí puede?.

-No fue una sola cosa Harry, ha sido todo -Reflexionó ella- Yo sé que esto es extraño. Comenzó de una rara coincidencia, pero como consecuencia él se abrió conmigo. La ha tenido difícil últimamente. Está atorado con algunos problemas. Te puedes imaginar: sus padres, la cárcel, los últimos dos años con Voldemort alrededor. Yo he visto más o menos cuantas cicatrices le han quedado.

Se imaginó que tan doloroso sería tener que reconocer tus propios errores ante el mundo; especialmente si tú sospechas que no van a mostrar empatía. Nuevamente, ella deseó que pudiera decirle todo a su querido amigo, sería mucho más fácil que él entendiera y le diera consejos; pero no era posible, así que necesitaba ser cuidadosa con lo que le iba a decir -Quizás después él sea el que te pueda decir lo que está sucediendo en su vida, pero por el momento no se siente cómodo de que comparta nada de lo que me ha dicho. Yo quiero ayudarle Harry. El mundo siempre podrá beneficiarse de más bienestar.

-Y realmente lo he visto actuar diferente… Recuerdo que el profesor Dumbledore siempre creyó en la gente, Harry. Él aún le dio a Snape una segunda oportunidad y como no estar agradecidos por eso. Pero en ese entonces Snape estaba en una circunstancia similar a la de Draco, creo yo. El trató de mostrarnos como era bueno creer en la bondad de las personas, en darles una segunda oportunidad.

-Está bien, creo que puedo entender de dónde vienes. Y yo sé que tienes un muy buen juicio...generalmente. -Dijo él con una sonrisa juguetona-. Y después tosiendo dijo-: Lockhart.

Ella lo golpeó juguetonamente -no es justo, sólo tenía 13 años.

-Sí, es cierto -dijo su amigo sonriendo- muy bien, déjame ver ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

-Un par de cosas, primero acerca de Ron. Ha estado tan enojado. El cree que no debería de estar hablando con Draco, ayudándole, porque, nuevamente, él fue quien fue. Pero yo quiero hacer esto. Pienso que a él no le importa en lo absoluto si fueras tú el que estuvieras hablando con Draco. Siento que solo quiere limitarme porque quizás está celoso y porque los Slytherin lo están molestando; pero yo quiero hacer esto. Esto es algo bueno. Creo que no debería de darle gusto en eso a Ron. Y realmente apreciaría tu consejo al respecto -Esperó que su amigo estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Había reflexionado y había visto razón en lo que Draco le había dicho.

-Creo que tienes un corazón maravilloso -Harry comienzo -Puedo ver como esta situación es complicada y no creo que Malfoy se pudiera sentir tan cómodo con alguien más, como aparentemente se siente contigo. Ésas cosas no se pueden forzar. El aún está evitando al resto de la gente -Se imaginó a sí mismo tratando de artificialmente hacerlo sentir confianza, lo sintió casi imposible. Una vez lo había encontrado llorando en el baño y trataron de hechizarse el uno al otro, el término casi matándolo- Así que si tú aún quieres ser la persona en la cual él confíe, creo que lo debes de hacer. Quizás Ron aún esté celoso y enojado por un tiempo y para eso ayudaría si él supiera qué es lo que está pasando, pero definitivamente necesita aprender a confiar en ti y respetar tus decisiones.

Él pensó un poco más en ello, en cómo había estado firme en que arriesgan a sus propias vidas para salvar Draco y a su amigo. Porque arriesgarse de esa manera, si no creía que hubiera posibilidad de redención- ¿sabes? creo que tú tienes mucha razón, no estás haciendo nada malo; nosotros deberíamos simplemente darle otra oportunidad. Tú está siendo la mejor discípula de las enseñanzas de Dumbledore acerca de las segundas oportunidades -Y la empujó suavemente con su hombro.

-Yo sabía que podía contar contigo -dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente y estirando su mano para apretar la de él- Así que para solucionar las cosas con Ron y también para ayudar a Draco a regresar a una vida normal, yo estaba pensando pedirle que viniera a tomar su comida con nosotros. Pero yo quería asegurarme de que tú nos pudieras ayudar. Si tú lo recibes bien, los demás no tendrán razones para rechazarlo -Los dos eran la representación de ambos lados de la guerra- Si la gente ve que tú estás bien con él, ellos harán lo mismo ¿Me podrías ayudar actuando amistosamente con él?

-Por supuesto. Es una gran idea. Eso debe de hacer que aquellos finalmente cierran la boca. -Él estaba cansado de la diversión que los Slytherin estaban teniendo a expensas de sus amigos. Cuando Ron estaba estresado no era tan divertido estar cerca de él. Él era más bien un dolor en el… Tú solamente ponte de acuerdo con Malfoy, cuando él vaya, yo sabré qué hacer. También podría decirle a Ginny que se muestre amable.

-Si, puede ser que eso ayude, pero no le digas aún nada, déjame preguntarle a Draco.

-Muy bien. Esperaré.

También le dijo a su amigo acerca de ayudar a Draco a restablecer una relación con su tía y su sobrino. Para esto ellos podrían realmente usar su ayuda. Él era el puente natural hacia ellos. Harry dijo que definitivamente estaría también dispuesto ayudar con eso.

-¿Quieres que comience a contactar a Andromeda?

-No, primero déjame hablar con Draco. Creo que él está preocupado de que el mundo lo rechazará porque él fue lo que fue. Después de todo, realmente hay la posibilidad de que su tía lo rechace. O al menos que haya un camino difícil hacia la reconciliación.

…..

Durante la comida, Ron intentó una nueva estrategia. Él les iba mostrar a esos estúpidos Slytherin que Hermione era de él. Ese día la esperó y al entrar al comedor, después de que aquellos comenzaron su diversión él simplemente la agarró y enfrente de la mesa de los Slytherin comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Los tipos entonces comenzaron hacer sonidos de asco. Ella se sintió humillada. Comenzó a empujarlo. Su pasión "en tu cara" no era apreciada en lo absoluto. Especialmente después de toda la falta de comprensión de su parte. Él estaba casi encima de ella, haciéndola sentir como un objeto, no poniendo atención a que ella lo estaba empujando. Estaba claramente usándola como una herramienta para obtener lo que quería. Cuando finalmente fue capaz de liberarse de él, ella estaba furiosa.

-Nunca más hagas eso ¡jamás! -le dijo furiosa, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su mesa ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Pero nuevamente él no era el más brillante de ese lugar. Algunas personas la escucharon y dijeron ruidosamente-: uyyyyy alguien está en problemas -otro se unieron- uuuuuuuh.

-Por qué no? Eres mi novia. Dijo el siguiéndola. Si ella era su novia, él asumía que debería de estar dispuesta a mostrarle afecto donde fuera y como fuera que él lo necesitara. ¡Diablos! su plan no había funcionado. Los imbéciles estaban aún riéndose de él.

-Eso no quiere decir que tú puedas hacer lo que quieras conmigo -¿No podía entender que el ser una pareja no quería decir que ella debería entregar su voluntad a él? Ahora eso estaba más claro para ella.

-Creo que besarse está en el acuerdo ¿no lo crees?

-No. No forzarme a hacerlo cuando no quiero. No aprecio ser un espectáculo; aún cuando tú puedas haber disfrutado tu experiencia previa en eso.

-Esto es estúpido -Él estaba furioso otra vez. Ella no lo estaba ayudando. No estaba de su lado. Lo estaba haciendo sentir ridículo y rechazado enfrente de todos y haciendo que fallara su plan brillante.

-Tú puedes llamarle como quieras, pero no intentes eso de nuevo.

-OK salgamos -Él la agarró de su brazo y salieron. Estaba tan enojado. La manera como la estaba deteniendo del brazo se lo podía decir ¿por qué no estaba de su lado? ¿Por qué no lo estaba protegiendo? ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo estaban molestando? La idea no se le ocurrió de que ella estaba en la misma circunstancia que él y sin embargo, él no estaba haciendo nada por ella. Pero su exasperación le decía que ella tenía que dar explicaciones.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera él comenzó: -te di tiempo así que ahora comienza a explicar ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo con él? -Su cara pálida estaba enrojecida con enojo.

-Bueno, entonces tenemos un problema, porque no puedo decírtelo. Draco no siente que te tenga confianza -Ella le dijo firmemente. Estaba exasperada también. El estaba creando una tormenta en un vaso de agua, y no estaba completamente maltratándola físicamente, pero estaba acercándose a eso.

¿ Así que es Draco ahora? ¿Así que ustedes dos se están convirtiendo en una especie de mejores amigos y él no te da permiso de hablar con tu propio novio? Eso era locura pensó él ¿cómo podía estar esto sucediendo? ¿Qué tenía él que hacer para hacerla comprender su punto? Así que amargamente comenzó su estrategia de forzarla a ver la razón- Éstas loca Hermione, pero tú prometiste que me ibas a decir que era lo que estaba sucediendo después de que hablaras con él ¿así que? No me importa que el ogro no esté cómodo con ello, estoy esperando que tú cumplas tu promesa.

Ella movió su cabeza en el desaprobación, siempre había odiado que las personas usaran apodos. Pero estaba tratando de mantener las cosas tranquilas a pesar de su desesperación. Así que continuó tratando de usar toda la paciencia de la que ella era capaz. Sin embargo, aún sonaba seria -lo siento Ron, algunas cosas toman tiempo, y no pueden ser tan fácilmente agendadas. Y tú definitivamente no estás ayudando, siendo así de desconfiado y resentido. Todos nos podemos dar cuenta de cuánto lo odias… Y después quieres que él confíe en ti. Así que no, no puedo compartirte lo que yo he hablado con él.

Él levantó ambas manos en frustración -Yo no quiero nada de él. Eres tú la que tiene que explicar, dijo él meneando un dedo hacia ella.

-Está bien, déjame ver que te puedo decir -Ella podía darse cuenta como estaba tratando de comunicarse con él, pero él estaba únicamente interesado en lo que quería. Pensó que necesitaba decirle algo para ayudarlo a que se calmara, así que dijo-: desde que yo era pequeña se me enseñó a ayudar a quien pudiera necesitarlo, si estaba en mis manos. El ha estado tratando de cambiar su vida, así que aprecia mi apoyo en este proceso.

Él apretó el ceño en incredulidad y desconfianza -¿por qué creerías las cosas que te dice? Como este supuesto cambio.

-Porque he visto que está tratando -Agregó ella con frustración en su voz- y tú deberías confiar mi juicio, porque voy a seguir ayudando.

-¿En qué? ¿Qué es lo que le puedes ofrecer que no podría obtener de alguien más? -Él se veía como un pequeño niño haciendo berrinche, fuera de control.

-¿Sabes? nosotros no podemos elegir todas nuestras tareas en la vida; algunas veces ellas no se eligen, por alguna extraña razón, a diferencia de ti, él piensa que soy realmente una persona en la cual puede confiar, aún si tú no crees que yo soy digna de eso.

-Oh, no uses esa actitud ofendida conmigo. Tú sabes que eres muy especial, pero él no merece ni siquiera estar cerca de ti; mucho menos que le ayudes. Y ¿qué es lo que podría necesitar? ¿Por qué no hace que alguno de sus estúpidos amigos le ayude? -Él no podía entender porque ella no estaba entendiendo todo el razonamiento brillante que él estaba logrando.

-Primero, como puedes decir que soy especial y después no confiar en mi. Segundo, yo decidí hace mucho tiempo que no iba a continuar manteniendo resentimientos, así que ya lo perdone, y quisiera ser su amiga, y ayudarle tanto como pueda.

-¡Demonios! -el gritó- ¿su amiga? -Estaba perdiendo la cabeza- ¿por que tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas? ¿Cuándo vas a estar satisfecha con lo que has logrado y dejar de meterte en problemas? ¿Cuando va a ser suficiente? Estás siendo tan tonta y tan ilusa y sabiendo quién es él quizás lo único que quiere es meterse en tus pantalones.

Lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo y se fue corriendo y llorando a su recámara.


	11. 11 No quiero parar aún

**11\. No quiero parar aún**

El miércoles por la mañana Ron se disculpó, Hermione le dijo que lo sucedido podía ser olvidado, si él se esforzaba más en ser amable; así que primero tenía que mostrarle un cambio de actitud y después su relación podría volver a la normalidad y no al revés. Él se sintió frustrado.

Por la tarde, ella estaba retrasada, eran las 6:10 y sabía que Draco estaba probablemente de regreso a su recámara, tuvo que irse rápidamente. Mejor no arriesgarse ser vista con él, o muy sospechosamente cerca, caminando hacia la soledad de los alrededores de lago. La totalidad de los alumnos de Slytherin estaban ahora en la broma. No había posibilidad de entrar al comedor sin provocar que alguien le enviara piropos o que se rieran de Ron, y de que él se volviera loco.

Cuando iba en el camino vio a un grupo de muchachos Slytherin cerca de la torre de astronomía. Eso era extraño, y no fue completamente una sorpresa cuando ellos empezaron el desorden. Podía oír claramente a algunos de ellos que decían:

-Adiós corazón. Tu amado está esperándote.

-Deja ya a don nadie y quédate con la realeza muñeca.

-Haz refinado tu gusto últimamente nena.

-¿cómo te das tiempo para dos novios?

-Quizás me puedas incluir también a mí.

Ellos estaban muriendo de la risa. Era tan divertido para ellos. Era como estar echando porras a su equipo favorito.

¡Diablos¡ ¿Me estaban estaban espiando? Pensó Hermione.

Comenzó a correr, llena de ansiedad; iba a tener más problemas con Ron. ¿Acaso iban a esperar también para ver a Draco en su camino? ¿Quizás ella debería simplemente regresar? pero entonces quizás se encontraría con él y les confirmaría claramente, frente a sus ojos, que ellos se iban a encontrar ahí. Como sea… Esto iba acabar pronto, y ella no estaba tan feliz con su novio. Así que continuó corriendo un poco más, hasta que no pudo más y entonces siguió caminando.

Llegó al árbol caído, dejó el camino y comenzó a subir. Estaba sudando y un poco sin aliento. Había alguien ahí ¿se trataba de otro de los Slytherin?

-¿Hola? ¿Draco ? -Ella llamó.

Él había estado ahí por un tiempo. Recostado en una de las rocas, tratando de relajarse, una pierna doblada, sus manos detrás de su cabeza, la escuchó llamarlo y se enderezó un poco sobre sus codos. -hola, llegaste tarde.

-Draco, me asustaste ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? -Le preguntó lentamente, tratando de calmar su respiración, mientras aún buscaba un pañuelo de papel en sus bolsillos.

-No tuve una lección de una hora el día de hoy, la profesora Sprout no se sentía bien -se enderezó completamente y la estaba observando- Y puesto que terminamos temprano, yo decidí que podía hacer algo placentero, como venir aquí, disfrutar un poco de la naturaleza y de la buena compañía…¿Por qué estás tan agitada? ¿Estabas corriendo?

-Sí -dijo ella, tratando de respirar profundamente y sentándose a un lado de él, a su derecha, había encontrado el pañuelo y estaba limpiando su frente- No sé porqué pero esos muchachos me pusieron nerviosa ¿Los viste? -Lo miró con curiosidad, mientras abría su abrigo y removía sus brazos para dejarlo simplemente apoyado en sus hombros estaba sudando y necesitaba refrescarse.

-No tengo idea qué estás diciendo -Él le dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

-Había un grupo de chicos en el camino hacia acá -Estaba poniendo el pañuelo en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, donde algunas veces los olvidaba antes de lavarlos en casa, después de todo, en la escuela la ropa podía ser limpiada con magia-. Y, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero muchos chicos slytherin han hecho una diversión de molestarnos a Ron y a mí -Volteó a mirarlo, para ver su reacción.

-¿De verdad? De nuevo, no tenía idea. ¿Qué hiciste para provocarlos? -Dijo él frunciendo el ceño y mirándola de lado. Probablemente no mucho, pensó él, la rivalidad entre las dos casas había vivido por mucho tiempo.

-Aparentemente, solamente el venir aquí. Algunos de ellos nos vieron, a ti y a mi, y disfrutan mucho hacer enojar a Ron insinuando que hay algún romance entre nosotros. -¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta o que al menos hubiera escuchado comentarios? Estaba de bastante desconectado de la vida escolar.

-Eso suena muy divertido; me encantaría ver la cara de Weasley -se reía imaginando la cara del chico, roja con enojo, de la misma forma en que lo había visto muchas veces-. Además ¿quién puede culparlos? ¿No lo crees? Soy yo con quién te estás reuniendo en privado.

-Eso está haciendo mi vida mucho más difícil -se quejó de ella. No estaba divertida.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Granger? A duras penas hablo con ellos -había recibido el mensaje.; ella no estaba feliz acerca de eso. Así que habló de manera desapasionada, pero, por lo que a él le concierne, esos chicos podían continuar haciendo miserable la vida de Weasley.

-Yo sé que puedes hacer. Puedes venir conmigo a tomar tu comida con mis amigos y conmigo en el comedor.

-¿Hablaste con Potter? -Preguntó él, y no sabía que preferiría como respuesta. Si Harry estaba dispuesto a cooperar entonces no habría pretexto para ir y convivir con Weasley y si no, quería decir que él era realmente odiado. Se levantó y puso sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra. Nuevamente estaba sintiendo un exceso de energía, como si algo lo estuviera molestando dentro de su pecho.

-Lo hice y él dijo que podía ayudarnos. Te lo dije, él es un gran tipo. Y cuando esos muchachos te vean con nosotros y que tú y Ron están cómodos, sabrán que somos nada más amigos. Entonces dejarán de molestarnos y Ron estará feliz, y yo estaré feliz cuando deje de hacer esas cosas locas que ha estado intentando.

-¿Qué ha estado haciendo el loco de tu novio? -El tipo infantil y consentido, pensó él. Deseó que algún día, quizás pronto, ella se diera cuenta de que Weasley era muy inmaduro para ser su novio.

Hermione se sintió avergonzada y molesta tan sólo de recordar.… -Ha sido tan estúpido. Ha estado intentando provocarme celos, ignorándome y haciendo conversaciones con otras chicas y ayer él me besó a la fuerza en una forma muy lasciva, enfrente de la mesa slytherin… ¡fue tan tonto! Pero todo va a estar mejor una vez que hayas estado con nosotros durante la comida, Ron es un muchacho celoso y el hecho de que lo estén molestando hace que se ponga fuera de sí.

-Si eso es lo que quieres que haga -Estaba serio ahora. De repente se sintió muy molesto ¿Por qué tenía que hacer cosas que no quería para darle gusto a Weasley? ¿Parecía que ahora las intenciones de Hermione estaban encausadas a ayudar a su tonto novio? Movió su cuerpo para ver de frente el lago, aún pensando.

Hermione percibió su cambio de actitud y supuso que él estaba nervioso acerca de su plan. Así que dijo: -no sabes qué feliz me hace esto. Harry va a ayudarnos y tú finalmente vas a poder convivir con mis amigos. Y todos podemos ser tus amigos y ayudarte, y Ron va a estar feliz.

Él volteó su cabeza para mirarla rápidamente y después regresó a continuar observando el lago. Algo acerca de cómo eso sonaba a cuento de hadas, no le agrado mucho. Quizás porque sentía envidia o celos… Deseaba que él también pudiera tener alguien que estuviera dispuesto a satisfacer sus necesidades emocionales, exactamente como Ron la tenía a ella . Comenzó a sentarse lentamente.

-ok -no sonaba feliz. Después se quedó callado. Así que ahora él iba a ser usado para hacer al niño consentido feliz y ayudar a que dejara de hacer berrinches. Se acostó con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

Algo estaba mal; él parecía molesto, pensó Hermione frunciendo sus cejas. -¿Estás bien Draco?

El abrió sus ojos y espero un poco -No lo sé- Después se sentó nuevamente -Me siento molesto. Déjame pensar por un momento porque no sé exactamente qué es lo que está pasando en mi cabeza.

-Claro yo te espero, o si quieres puedes pensar durante la noche -dijo ella, comenzando a ponerse su abrigo nuevamente.

-No, está bien, solamente dame unos minutos -Después de que ella asintió con la cabeza él se recostó nuevamente.

Hermione hizo lo mismo después de cerrar su abrigo. Se recostó y cerró sus ojos. Este lugar era tan tranquilo. Algunas veces las interacciones humanas podían ser cansadas para ella. Había estado estresada, especialmente con Ron tratando de controlarla y estando enojado todo el tiempo, pero esto era el paraíso. Escuchando los sonidos de la naturaleza. Sintiendo el aire fresco llenando sus pulmones. Siguió su respiración por un tiempo. Era tan relajante. Después de unos momentos ella comenzó a soltar todas sus preocupaciones. A suavizar toda la tensión en sus músculos. Los pensamientos en su en su mente comenzaron a desvanecerse… la nada.…liberarse de todo … Y el mundo comenzó a borrarse… Oscuro… Silencioso… Suave pero pesado… Y se quedó dormida.

Draco se sentía conflictuado. Sabía que no había razones muy amables detrás de lo que él estaba sintiendo. Sí, él también odiaba a Weasley. Lo percibía también como un niño consentido, y a la gente muchas veces nos molesta de otros, lo que no apreciamos en nosotros mismos.

Él no quería darle el placer de verlo derrotado, probablemente estaba aún lleno de orgullo y también estaba celoso. Había comenzado a disfrutar la presencia de Hermione más y más cada vez; y estar consciente ahora de que ella estaba compartiendo momentos más intensos con Weasley se sentía muy irritante, casi lo llenaba de furia.

De cualquier forma ¿Que había visto ella en Weasley? Él era un manojo de nervios, Y no se trataba de un manojo de nervios amable. A diferencia de Neville, que también era inseguro, Weasley no era particularmente amable con las debilidades de otras personas. Si Harry hubiera sido el novio de Hermione, todo estaría claro. Harry era excepcional también, como ella, y podía lidiar con dificultades y fracasos y aún conservar su amor propio; él lo admitió con dolor. Pero ¡Weasley! ¿Que iba a hacer Weasley corriendo detrás de alguien como Hermione Granger ? Tratando de controlarla y restringir sus movimientos para poder mantener su autoestima. Era una receta para el desastre. El día que se enteró de que ellos eran una pareja, pensó que quizás a Weasley no le importaba siempre ser dejado atrás y parecer mediocre comparado con ella, pero ahora se podía dar cuenta de que no era así, Weasley se sentía amenazado por su brillantez.

De cualquier manera, ella tenía dueño. ¿Había posibilidad de no ser solamente un proyecto de buena voluntad por un periodo corto de tiempo? No, no había tal posibilidad. Eso no podía ser. Sabía que en algún momento, esto, lo que él tenía con ella, no podía crecer o incluso permanecer como era por mucho más tiempo. Siempre iba a ser restringido por la existencia de su novio.

Era una tristeza porque ella era un un alma muy hermosa. Cuando él estaba con ella sentía que podía ser una mejor persona. Había paz alrededor de ella y paz era el lugar más hermoso después de dos años de la locura que él había vivido ¿Iba esto a acabar realmente? La posibilidad de compartir tiempo en privado con ella, compartiendo sus pensamientos. Él había sentido como si un bálsamo fuera aplicado a su alma cada vez que ella mostraba empatía hacia él. Lo tranquilizaba y el demonio demente de su pasado se desvanecía en su presencia.

Pero él tenía miedo de reconocer que estaba siendo egoísta y sintiendo celos. Quería asegurarse de no asustarla. Mejor aún, quería ganar su favor, ser su misión favorita, incluso aún antes que su novio. Ésa era la realidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ¿cómo hacer que sucediera? Quizás honestidad cuidadosa era el mejor camino. Quizás él podría tratar de explicarle, que estaba preocupado de perder su amistad, por la culpa de su novio.

El abrió sus ojos se levantó sobre su codo mientras volteaba a mirarla, listo para explicar. Pero había algo extraño. Sus rasgos se veían diferentes; muy suaves, relajados, con abandono. Su respiración parecía profunda y lenta. Y aparentemente no se había dado cuenta que él se había movido.

_¿Está dormida? si, parece que si._

El se movió una vez más. Sentándose completamente, doblando sus rodillas hacia abajo, hacia un lado, volteando a verla, colocando su cuerpo en dirección a ella. Solamente haciendo sonidos lentos y suaves, lo suficientemente grandes para llamar su atención, si estaba despierta; lo suficientemente pequeños para no asustar sus sueños, si ella estaba dormida.

_Está dormida. Vaya… Debe sentirse cómoda conmigo; ser capaz de relajarse en mi presencia lo suficiente como para quedarse dormida_. Él sabía que tan difícil es el conciliar el sueño si uno no se siente tranquilo.

¿_Y ahora qué?_ Él pensó ¿_La debería despertar?_ Quizás. Tenían limitantes en el tiempo. Ella necesitaba regresar en algún momento antes de sus recorridos nocturnos. Pero lo más importante era que quizás ella no quisiera ser vista saliendo de ahí con él, cuando ya había caído la noche; su conversación, por lo tanto, tendría que ser limitada. Definitivamente despertarla.

Pero no, aún no. Estaba mirándola. Estaba acostada sobre su espalda, sus brazos doblados, con sus manos arriba de su estómago. Sus piernas dobladas, las rodillas juntas y sus pies en la piedra, separados unos cuantos centímetros. Ella había doblado la gorra de su largo abrigo para darle acojinamientos a su cabeza con un par de capas que había logrado. Sus manos tenían cualidades diferentes que las de él ; eran más pequeñas y delgadas, con dedos esbeltos y frágiles; su piel se veía suave y delicada . Eran manos de chica. Las manos que, conectadas a su mente, creaban cosas impresionantes. El nunca las había tocado, piel con piel. Y se preguntó cómo se sentiría. Después movió su mirada lentamente hacia su cara, pasando a través de su pecho que subía y bajaba lenta y profundamente, lleno de paz. Ella era ahora el epítome de la paz para él. Después su cara, piel suave nuevamente, sus ojos cerrados, sus pestañas, su nariz, su boca… Sus labios rosados, él se detuvo ahí. Se veía tan pura. Se sintió cautivado o quizás solamente con curiosidad. No, no era solo curiosidad, él no quería dejar de mirar, no por curiosidad; le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Sintió un impulso muy fuerte de doblarse y besarla, y por un momento entretuvo la emoción; sintiendo como estaba creciendo en su cuerpo. Su estómago llenándose de mariposas. Corrientes eléctricas a través de sus brazos y piernas. Su pecho en dolor con emoción. Sería tan fácil simplemente doblarse un poco y colocar un beso en sus labios.

Él sabía lo que se sentía besar, y no había duda de porque le encantaba. Cómo lo hacía sentir, perdido en los brazos de una chica, en donde el tiempo se detiene y uno puede, si las estrellas están de acuerdo, deslizarse por un delicioso camino de placer. El extrañaba la experiencia gloriosa. Había escuchado por ahí, que los chicos no necesitan grandes motivos para que su cuerpo reaccione, así que quizás esa era la razón, solamente una reacción física a su cuerpo inundado de hormonas. Quizás también había sido la idea de los Slytherin, de que ellos estaban teniendo un romance, lo que habías empezado este emoción.

Esto era tan desesperante. No había posibilidad de que nada físico sucediera ahí, y por un momento deseó poder regresar a ese periodo más sencillo de su vida, cuando podía estar alrededor de una chica maravillosa por largos periodos de tiempo y no sentir estos impulsos. Y él había empezado a creer que Hermione era maravillosa. Su dulce y amante disposición. Su sabiduría y buen juicio. Su capacidad de trabajo. Su feminidad. Sus rasgos delicados. El sonido de su voz y su risa. El que se preocupaba por el….

Esa última idea lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Está bien, no seas pervertido. Ella está dormida, confía en ti y siempre es amable. Así que, a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo, él cortó su imaginación.

Pero necesitaba llevarse algo de ella para su mente, así que estiró su mano y tocó su cara suavemente.

-Buenos días -le dijo tiernamente.

Ella despertó, sintiéndose adormilada, percibió la mano tibia de Draco en su cara; fue totalmente inesperado, su mano la estaba tocando delicadamente. Él movió su mano, dejando que sus dedos aún viajaran por su mejilla en forma de una caricia disfrazada. Y ella sintió su cuerpo temblar involuntariamente.

-Te quedaste dormida -dijo el sonriendo con cariño- ¿Soy tan aburrido?.

Ella lo había estado mirando directamente a los ojos. Después de su pregunta se sentó rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de liberarse de los últimos vestigios de adormecimiento- Lo siento, esto no va pasar nunca más. Solamente que estoy cansada -Se talló los ojos. Últimamente había estado durmiendo menos horas. Necesitaba terminar el trabajo escolar que no había hecho, cuando había pasado tanto tiempo con él o en asuntos relacionados con él.

-No, por favor, solamente estaba bromeando. Ésa fue la prueba más maravillosa de qué te sientes cómoda conmigo -Estaba aún en un estado de encantamiento. Mirándola y sintiéndose atrapado. Incapaz de dejar de mirarla. Sentía que ella era un imán para sus ojos.

-¿Por qué no debería de sentirme cómoda contigo? -Dijo ella estirando sus brazos aún somnolienta- creo que ambos nos sentimos cómodos el uno con el otro ¿no es así?

-No tienes idea. Eres la única persona, en este momento, en quien yo confiaría cualquier cosa. Pero tú eres tú -Él sabía que ella era famosa por su virtudes. En el pasado no lo quería creer. Zabini le dijo que ella era agradable. Su amigo pudo conocerla mejor durante las fiestas del profesor Slughorn- ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! Zabini me dijo que tú eras muy agradable, pero no quise siquiera poner atención, considerar la posibilidad. Incluso me sentí enojado con él por decir eso. Pero después de que usaste toda tu magia en mí, no puedo pero reconocer que siempre ha sido verdad ¿Pero yo? -Dijo él, dándose cuenta tristemente de quién era él probablemente para ella.

-Pero, tú no eres el mismo Draco; esta guerra infernal nos ha cambiado a todos -El dolor nos puede cambiar, ella lo sabía- y estás cambiando para ser mejor -Ella ajustó su cuerpo en la piedra, en dirección a Draco y se recargó en su brazo.

-¿Como puede ser eso verdad? -Preguntó él con ironía- El núcleo de lo que yo era está roto, perdido. Realmente me gustaba ser respetado. Creo que la gente tenía miedo de molestarme y ahora no estoy tan seguro de que eso pueda ser posible. No me gusta esta incertidumbre, la humillación, la pobreza ¡Demonios! no, no me gusta querer algo y pensar que no voy a poder tenerlo. No sólo cosas ¡Diablos! Las chicas llegaban fácilmente. Yo no necesitaba hacer mucho para salir con una muchacha; ahora, ni siquiera Pansy recuerda que yo existo -Había tratado de contactar a sus novias y amigas del pasado, ninguna respondió a su correspondencia, ni siquiera Pansy; Él era ahora como un intocable. Muchos padres tenían miedo de que sus hijas incluso hablaran con él. Su familia había sido humillada. Toda la alta sociedad que él y sus su familia habían considerado amigos pensaban ahora que los Malfoy no tenían dónde caerse muertos de tan pobres, o al menos que estaban muy cerca de ello.

Ella lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, aunque él no hacía muchos intentos para mirarla -Eso es lo mejor Draco. Este infierno quizás sea la mejor cosa que te pudo haber sucedido. El dinero, el prestigio, eso fue lo que tú pensabas que eras, pero la esencia verdadera de tu persona no está hecha de pertenencias…Y las chicas que se han olvidado de ti, no saben qué te estás convirtiendo en una mucho mejor persona. Probablemente ellas no eran el tipo de chicas a quienes les interesa la gente, pero el prestigio. Estoy segura de que encontrarás muchas muchachas que podrán amarte por lo que tú eres ahora, mejor aún, lo que escogerás para tu vida, lo que tú construirás para ti mismo.

-No lo sé, -Dijo él comenzando a sonar triste y bajando su mirada. Sentía nuevamente, como su mundo se había roto en un millón de pedazos, dejándolo colgado de un hilo. Movió su cuerpo un poco de tal manera que se encontraba en dirección de lago y cruzó sus piernas.

Ella lo miró con compasión, lo vio moverse, y pensó que lo había hecho probablemente para evitar su mirada. Sí, se veía más sano ahora, probablemente estaba comiendo y durmiendo mejor. Después ella agregó: -de verdad, ahora tú puedes construir algo que es profundamente tuyo, pero algo realmente valioso, no lo que tenías. Las riquezas no son malas, pero pueden serlo si estás tan enamorado de ellas que te ciegan. Y yo creo que a ti te importaban esas cosas brillantes y extravagantes lo suficiente para dejarlas que fueran tus dueñas, pero ahora eres libre. Ahora puedes poner atención y cuidar lo importante en ti, tu alma.

Él respondió con ironía: -¿Mi alma? ¿De qué manera es eso importante? ¿A quién le interesa eso?

-A muchas personas, a las personas que importan -Ella lo miró con incredulidad-, también yo pienso que es lo más importante en una persona.

Él volteó su cabeza para mirarla y le preguntó: -¿Tú también? -Ésa era una información importante que debía conservar en su cabeza.

-Sí, y ahora tú puedes tener una mente abierta para preguntarte todo, incluso el valor de tu alma. Puede ser que aprendas a apreciar lo bueno en todas las personas, no importa de donde vengan. Ahora, tú puedes aprender cómo se siente el amor verdadero, la paz y la felicidad.

Puesto que él no habló inmediatamente ella agregó: -yo sospecho que nuestra amistad no hubiera sido posible si tú hubieras sido el mismo. Espero que tú la aprecies tanto como yo. Si tu lado hubiera ganado y tu vida hubiera permanecido intacta, entonces no sé si yo aún estaría viva; no sé incluso si eso te importaría. Probablemente tú aún pensarías que yo era inferior, sucia y repulsiva.

-Y eso es… Horrible -él comenzó, con un doloroso sentimiento en su pecho- volteando su cabeza en su dirección por un segundo le dijo-: siento que me odio -Él había cometido tantos errores y quizás esos errores lo iban a perseguir toda su vida. Se detuvo por un momento. Necesitaba hacerle una pregunta muy difícil. Paso saliva dolorosamente y miró directamente a sus ojos- ¿no sientes que te gustaría tener alguna forma de retribución? ¿Hacerme pagar por lo que te hice, a ti y a todo el mundo? Después retiró su mirada, pero aún mantuvo su cabeza más o menos en su dirección.

Eso no era lo que ella pensaba. Pero estuvo en silencio por un momento, reflexionando en cómo la filosofía de "ojo por ojo" puede llevar los problemas otra vez al nivel de una guerra; donde hay tanto sufrimiento y tantas pérdidas. Recordó su propio sufrimiento durante la guerra. El haber vivido lejos de sus amigos. Necesitando su apoyo, pero sabiendo que era imposible encontrarse con ellos. La soledad. El miedo. El saber que había la posibilidad de que nunca volviera a ver a sus padres… Porque quizás no sobreviviría. Pero sabiendo que el sacrificio tenía que ser hecho, y cuando tú estás consciente de que tan grande es el precio que hay que pagar, no te importa primero buscar medios para reconciliarse.

Después de la guerra ella había mencionado a sus padres que iban a ser testigos en el caso de Draco, y ellos la habían animado. Dijeron que él solamente había sido un chico educado incorrectamente. En sus ojos aún un menor cuando todo sucedió. Él no hubiera sido mandado a la cárcel en este mundo muggle, y ellos le dijeron que la gente comete errores, especialmente cuando muy jóvenes, sin experiencia y con malas influencias. Ellos le dijeron que la reconciliación era un proceso muy importante, y que él aún podía cambiar un poco más fácilmente. Era joven, lo malo no había crecido raíces tan profundas y endurecido en él.

Ella no estaba hablando, así que él comenzó a asumir lo peor. Busco valor para mirarla rápidamente y descubrió que ella lo estaba observando con una expresión que, milagrosamente, sólo podía ser descrita como llena de ternura.

-No, yo creo que tú pagaste algo en la cárcel y de hecho aún estás pagando las consecuencias del pasado. Algunas veces nuestros errores cargan el propio castigo. Yo te he perdonado ya… Pero en algún momento no deberá importar si otros te perdonan o no, tú también vas a tener que perdonarte a ti mismo.

-Él no pudo concentrarse en la primera parte de su respuesta sin romperse completamente, y se sintió agradecido de que ella dijo algo más para que él pudiera enfocarse en eso. De cualquier manera, sintió la sensación dolorosa más extraña en su garganta, a la cual también se rehusó a ponerle atención.

-¿Y como se hace eso? Perdonarse a sí mismo.

-Bueno, no es fácil, y puede tomar tiempo -Ella estaba pensando de los en los cambios que tuvo que hacer como parte de su crecimiento. Como en algún momento de su vida de estudiante ella era despreciada. Ahora se podía dar cuenta, que antes parecía que a ella sólo le importaba ser la mejor estudiante y hacer las cosas a su propia manera. Fue doloroso, el ser rechazada. El saber que ella había creado ese problema para sí misma. Después tuvo que aprender algunas maneras de llevarse mejor con sus compañeros, para mostrar que realmente le interesaba el bienestar de los demás- Quizás debes de empezar por entender de dónde vienes.

Continuó ella: -y cambias lo que no te guste, poco a poco. En algunos casos es necesario hacer reparaciones. Y comienzas a tratar de ser la persona que tú mismo respetarías, una persona que traería bien al mundo, desarrollas los valores adecuados, las maneras adecuadas. Yo recuerdo también que leí en algún lugar que la manera en la que tratas a los demás regresa a ti como un Boomerang. Y supuestamente no como algo sobrenatural, pero como un reflejo de tus propias convicciones. Entonces, si tú eres compasivo y perdonas eso te permitirá aceptar que otras personas te den eso mismo.

-Suena tan sencillo -dijo él, moviendo lentamente su cabeza en un momento de miedo, mientras se daba cuenta de la magnitud de la tarea que tenía adelante. Movió su cuerpo en su dirección nuevamente. El momento de miedo extremo había pasado; ahora necesitaba hablar- pero algo así fue lo que me hizo pensar. Mis sentimientos no son tan amables. Yo no sé cómo voy a ser esa "mejor persona". Cuando cuando yo te pedí tiempo para reflexionar, estaba experimentando un gran resentimiento hacia Weasley. Pensé que tú solamente querías que fuera con tus amigos en consideración a él. Sin importar si yo estaba listo o no para hacerlo. Y no sentí que quería darle ese placer.

-¿Ves? -él continuó- yo probablemente no puedo ser esa mejor persona. Tú fuiste la razón para el comienzo de nuestra amistad -Él recordó cómo, después de que ella comenzó a mostrar empatía, se sintió avergonzado de sólo ser capaz de disculparse breve y encubiertamente después de que ella dio el primer paso-. Yo creí que me hubiera gustado ser el que empezara a mostrar amabilidad hacia ti, pero ahora que es Weasley el que está involucrado, yo siento rechazo a ser amable con él porque me odia. Lo cual me hace pensar nuevamente, si tú me hubieras mostrado resentimiento, me imagino que no hubiera estado dispuesto a entablar una amistad contigo. El deseo de haber sido una mejor persona, es probablemente una ilusión que tengo, desde este lado de la nuestra historia.

-Pero eso era de esperarse Draco -respondió ella-. Alguien tiene que dar el primer paso en romper el círculo del odio, y yo estaba en un mejor lugar que tú para hacerlo. También entiendo el que tú no te sientas atraído de entablar una relación de amistad con Ron, él puede ser difícil algunas veces, pero quizás tú aprendas a tolerar los defectos de otras personas, y a dar el primer paso, una vez que te sientas más fuerte. Y de verdad, esto no es solamente para él, es para todos nosotros, es para ti. Vas a tener la posibilidad de tener más amigos, mis amigos, ¡todo va a estar mejor! Ella terminó sonando muy feliz.

-OK, tú eres la experta aquí. Haremos lo que tú digas.

-¡Gracias! Tú vas a disfrutar esto también -Estaba emocionada, esto era como un rompecabezas que estaba resolviendo.

-Ya veremos -no estaba completamente seguro, pero quería cooperar con ella, especialmente ahora que sonaba tan emocionada.

Ella recordó también y se lo dijo, la oferta de Harry. Como él podía decirle a su novia para que ella también cooperara con el plan. Draco le dijo que estaba bien pero que no era necesario. El simplemente decirle lo mismo que se le iba a decir a los demás sería suficiente. Ella tenía idea de que se les podía decir.

Después descubrieron que tenían un problema, ella y sus amigos usualmente empezaban su comida alrededor de las 5:30 y el estaba estaba en su clase a esa hora. Así que después de checar las diferentes posibilidades ellos decidieron reunirse para el almuerzo el viernes. Ella no quería hacerlo el siguiente día, un jueves. Necesitaba tiempo para dejar a sus amigos saber, uno por uno, que iba a invitar a Draco.

-Yo creo que el almuerzo es la mejor opción -dijo ella con emoción, después de que habían decidido. Casi todos están ahí excepto por ti. Nosotros usualmente comenzamos a las 12:15 ¿está bien si nosotros nos vemos en algún lugar para llegar juntos? ¿O prefieres llegar por ti mismo y encontrarnos ahí en nuestra mesa?

-Para nada, yo prefiero encontrarte antes ¿qué tal a las 12:20 en la base de las escaleras, inmediatamente afuera del comedor? -El quería evitar la muchedumbre entrando al comedor.

-¡Maravilloso!… Te veré ahí el viernes. Las cosas van a ser más fáciles pronto -podía casi sentirlo. Había olvidado algo. Tenía que preguntarle si quería que Harry comenzara a hablar con su tía acerca de él. Le preguntó.

El pensó que ella sonaba como que había tomado dos tazas de expreso ¿De dónde sacaba toda esa energía? Y tan rápidamente, como salida de la nada. -No, al menos no él -le respondió Draco- Harry no sabe nada acerca de lo que está pasando en mi vida… mmh… -Parecía que él estaba pensando acerca de algo, cuando terminó de pensar continúo diciendo-: ¿quizás tú puedas ayudarme a hacer una carta? Yo puedo hacer un borrador y después tú me podrías dar recomendaciones, ver si lo que digo es razonable.

-Suena como una buena idea, y después del viernes quizás no necesitaremos venir Hasta acá para charlar. Vamos a poder simplemente tocar en nuestras puertas, será tan conveniente. En algún momento ella había doblado sus rodillas y abrazado sus sus piernas con sus brazos en la emoción del momento se volteó un poco, las soltó y las dejó caer hacia un lado. Terminaron tocando la pierna derecha de Draco.

Cuando sintió sus piernas tocarlo, sus pecho dió un salto. -Yo sé que dije eso, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro, este lugar es muy agradable -él deseaba estar ahí, con ella muchas más veces.

-Tu puedes continuar viniendo aquí cuando quieras, yo no soy dueña de este lugar.

-No va a ser lo mismo venir aquí solo -Si, él quería continuar viniendo ese lugar con ella y que lo partiera un rayo si no expresaba lo que quería. Ella le había regresado la habilidad para dormir. Le estaba ayudando a restaurar su vida. Él iba a pelear por ella.

-Bueno, puedes invitar a alguien especial para que venga contigo -Se sonrió con malicia, esperando que él entendiera que podía invitar a algún interés romántico. Pronto, ella pensó, él estaría haciendo cosas con otras personas. Iniciando nuevas amistades. Quizás consiguiendo una novia.

-¿Estarías aún dispuesta a venir conmigo aquí algunas veces? -Caramba ¿no se había dado cuenta de que quería estar con ella? Si ella no lo adivinaba, entonces él iba preguntar directamente. Sabía que algunas veces tiene que hacerse de esa manera, para que la gente pueda entender qué es lo que necesitas.

Hermione se dio cuenta de él que no había entendido su idea. Y dijo: -si, podemos aún hacerlo, pero quizás haya personas más interesantes que tú quieras invitar -Ella se sonrió con complicidad.

-No puedo pensar en nadie más. -Dijo él, mirando sus sus piernas tocándose. Estaba tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos. Le encantaría poder inventar alguna razón para poder acercarse físicamente a ella pero no podía pensar en nada. Cuando había estado a solas con otras chicas, nunca había disfrutado tanto esos momentos, como disfrutaba estar con Hermione, había una cualidad diferente en sus interacciones. Ella era paciente, tolerante, una alma buena. Con ella sentía que podía abrir su corazón, sentía que podía simplemente ser el mismo. Sin pretender. Sin actuar para parecer sofisticado. Para proteger sus vulnerabilidades. Después de estar con ella se sentía cálido por dentro, aceptado, quizás ¿amado? Él había comenzado sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes. Estaba confundido acerca de qué era exactamente lo que quería con ella y también se preguntaba si a ella también le gustaría él un poco. Había estado yendo a grandes extremos por él.

Él estaba definitivamente en una frecuencia diferente, así que Hermione dijo: -claro que podemos venir otra vez ¿Te gustaría alguna vez venir conmigo a ver las estrellas? Me encanta mirarlas.

-¿Este viernes? -Realmente no le importaba sonar tan desesperado para estar con ella.

-Quizás, déjame checarlo, si no tal vez el domingo en la noche después de que regreses o el próximo viernes. Quizás mis amigos puedan venir con nosotros también.

-No, por favor, quizás después, algún otro día, puedan ellos venir también. Si hay más gente esta ocasión, no lo vamos a disfrutar tanto.

Hermione pensó que él se estaba acostumbrado mucho a ella. Y la idea le preocupó un poco- está bien, déjame pensar, yo te puedo decir qué es lo que funciona para mí este viernes durante el almuerzo -Necesitaba poner un alto a ese plan por el momento, hasta que las cosas estuvieran mejor con su novio, de otra manera ¿cómo iba explicar venir por la noche con él a este lugar?

-Está bien -y deseó que el viernes ella le respondiera afirmativamente.


	12. 12 Siguiendo su Plan

**12\. Siguiendo su Plan**

Estaba esperándola en el lugar en donde habían acordado. Podía escuchar los ruidosos e indistinguibles sonidos que venía del comedor, los estudiantes disfrutando su almuerzo. En algún momento de su vida, él había sido uno de ellos; sin preocupaciones mayores. Pero Hermione tenía razón, él había estado creciendo. Todo se había resquebrajado para hacer lugar a una nueva conciencia. Ahora, él tenía que continuar desarrollándola y aún pelear contra la inercia de su pasado. Podía sentir su antigua conciencia aún tras bambalinas. Concedido, débil y en pedazos pero aún ahí, demandando que se le ayudara a recobrar la salud..

Sabía que había la posibilidad de recibir el rechazo de los Gryffindor, pero no podría importarle menos en este momento. Después de la posibilidad de que la rabia de Voldemort fuese descargada en él y su familia por largos meses; después de haber sido, él y su familia, ridiculizados por Voldemort; después de sus feroces y locas amenazas de muerte y tortura; enfrentar el desprecio de adolescentes no parecía nada, o al menos no en este momento. Lo que realmente lo hacía sentir incómodo ahora, era la posibilidad de presenciar las lascivas expresiones de Weasley ¿Quién podría no haber sido testigo de sus pasadas exhibiciones con Lavender? Habían andado por todas partes con besos y tocamientos exuberantes, que hacían que todos los que lo presenciaban se sintiera un poco incómodos. Muy poco valientes y honestos para darse cuenta de que necesitaban un lugar más privado ¿Iba Weasley a intentar lo mismo con Hermione enfrente de él?... para mostrarle su poder.

-¡Hola! -Hermione había llegado- ¿has estado esperando mucho tiempo?.

-No ¿cómo estás?.

-Emocionada ¿y tu? -Le pregunto, él se veía serio.

-Un poco indeciso.

-Todo va salir bien, vamos -dijo ella tocando brevemente su brazo como una invitación a comenzar a caminar. Mejor actuar rápidamente, antes de que él tuviera tiempo de tomar otra decisión.

Entraron al comedor y tan pronto como la mesa de los slytherin notó su presencia y que ellos estaban caminando juntos, se volvieron locos echando piropos y silbando. Solo pararon cuando fueron regañados duramente por un par de profesores que estaban por ahí.

Cuando el ruido comenzó Draco volteó hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor y vio a Ron lanzándole puñales, rojo y furioso. No, él no iba a poder tolerarlo ese día. Estiró su mano para tomar el brazo de Hermione, ella se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

-Creo que no quiero hacer esto el día de hoy -dijo el moviendo un poco su cabeza ¡demonios con ese tipo! ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan enojado? Él no había hecho nada inapropiado con su novia. La había respetado aún cuando había sentido ganas de hacer algo más en un momento dado. Sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. No, ni siquiera Harry o Hermione estaban tan enojados con él. Pero necesitaba tratar de ser una mejor persona. Eso fue lo que su nueva amiga le había dicho.

-No pongas atención a lo que Ron hace -Ella se había dado cuenta también.

A propósito Draco se había mantenido sosteniendo su brazo.

-Quítale tu mugrosa pata de encima -dijo Ron. Ginny inmediatamente le dio un codazo con fuerza en las costillas.

-¿Por qué ? Protestó Ron enojado.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan quisquilloso? -Ginny le dijo a su hermano.

Hermione tenía una expresión de desaprobación en su cara para mostrarle a Draco que también a ella le molestaba la actitud de su novio. Después, volteó furiosamente a darle a Ron una mirada de reproche, de la que él no se dio cuenta porque estaba siendo regañado por su hermana. En el proceso ella había sentido que él estaba aún sosteniendo su brazo y ahora estaba moviendo su pulgar lentamente hacia abajo y hacia arriba. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Quería dejarle saber de alguna manera que no iba a retroceder tan fácilmente. El movimiento era lo suficientemente discreto para no meterla en más problemas.

-¿Quizás la próxima semana? -El finalmente liberó su brazo.

-Por favor… Quédate -dijo ella, casi rogando. Si se iba ahora, las cosas se iban a ver más sospechosas.

-Um… -Y después de respirar profundamente-: está bien, vamos a tu mesa, -le indicó también con su cabeza- solamente me quedaré por un par de minutos, si está bien contigo -Comenzaron a caminar. El necesitaba hacer un esfuerzo. Ella le había dicho que él podía elegir cambiar, para convertirse en una persona que él mismo respetara, que tenía que cuidar de su alma, ella apreciaba eso. Definitivamente iba a mantener el recuerdo en su cabeza todo el tiempo que pudiera.

-Supongo que será suficiente por hoy.… Vamos en esta dirección -Le dijo y él la siguió en dirección de un espacio que había enfrente de Harry.

Una vez que estaban cerca, Ron se movió un poquito hacia su derecha apretándose contra su hermana. Y le llamó-: aquí Hermione. -Él había hecho un poco de espacio para ella.

-Gracias, pero hay más espacio de este lado. Ella contestó apuntando al espacio más grande, enfrente de Harry, cerca de su amiga Luna, quien después de la guerra prefería sentarse con ellos- podemos sentarnos aquí -le dijo a Draco, volteando a verlo. Ambos podrían caber en ese espacio, a diferencia de en el espacio que su novio le había ofrecido.

-Hola -les dijo ella sus amigos- invité a Draco a que viniera a tomar su almuerzo con nosotros.

-Hola Draco, es bueno verte de nuevo - dijo Luna.

-Hola -dijeron algunos de los otros -ella les había dicho. Por supuesto que habían tenido mil preguntas. Pero pudo convencerlos de que era idea de la profesora McGonagall para integrar a Draco nuevamente.

-Hola -los saludo él también.

-¿Podemos sentarnos aquí Luna? -Hermione le preguntó a su amiga.

-¡Oh! no te molestes -dijo él rápidamente- yo creo que ni siquiera me voy a sentar.

-¿Por qué ? -dijo Harry prontamente, en un tono amistoso-. ¿No tienes que comer en algún momento? Puedes aprovechar para hacerlo ahora.

-De hecho, no estoy tan hambriento, pero Hermione me había invitado, así que al menos vine por un rato.

-Maravilloso, puedes tan sólo quedarte y charlar un rato -Insistió Harry . Ella estaba mirando a su querido amigo con tanta ternura. Él era único. Tan amable, tan grande corazón. Su más grande defecto era que no la necesitaba mucho, y menos ahora que ya estaba con Ginny.

-Me encantaría quedarme, pero estoy realmente atrasado en algunas trabajos. Así que será mejor que regrese a la biblioteca para terminarlos.

-Está bien, pero ahora que ya sabes dónde nos sentamos, tú puedes venir a comer con nosotros cuando quieras -dijo Harry bromeando, estaba tratando de mantener su promesa.

-Gracias Potter.

-¿Potter? ¡No! simplemente llámame Harry -se dio cuenta que Malfoy se veía y sonaba diferente, aún en esta pequeña interacción. El decir gracias era algo que nunca hubiera esperado de su antiguo compañero.

-Me parece perfecto, trataré de acostumbrarme .

-Por cierto, antes de que te vayas ¿recuerdas que solíamos jugar quidditch? Le preguntó Harry.

-¿Eso? sí, han sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez -Se rió un poco, recordando cómo en el pasado quidditch era importante. Hermione tenía razón Harry era un poco como ella, podía perdonar. Alguien que no hubiera sabido de sus pasadas interacciones no hubiera sospechado que habían ocurrido.

-Lo sé, deberíamos organizar algún juego informal, si no vamos engordar por ser tan flojos. Harry y Ron de hecho jugaban informalmente o iban a ver o ayudar con el entrenamiento del equipo Gryffindor casi todos los viernes y sábados por la tarde.

-Por supuesto, hagámoslo algún día. -Draco había evitado mirar a Ron. Y estaba feliz de que Hermione no quiso sentarse a un lado de él, y de esa manera darle la oportunidad de llenarla de besos; tan sólo para humillarlo en este juego de poder masculino que estaba sucediendo dentro de sus cabezas.

-Me parece bien, los veré por aquí después. Gracias por invitarme Hermione. Y tú serás la primera que yo elija si organizamos un juego -dijo con una gran sonrisa tomando el hombro de Hermione, quien ya se había sentado. Ahora el estaba simplemente usando un poco de malicia tratando de provocar molestia en Ron. No se dio cuenta de que su hermana lo había pateado y pellizcado para que se contuviera. Nuevamente, él no era tan dócil . Se explicó a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo nada malo al mostrar más interés en su amiga. Si el novio se enojaba, era su propio problema.

-¡Gracias! pero creo que mi mejor juego es echar porras de las bancas -Ella se sonrió con él.

…...

Hermione había estado limpiando y organizando su recámara, después de una larga y muy demandante semana, era un desorden. Le gustaba saber dónde estaban sus cosas. Ésa era la manera de hacerlo, organizando y clasificando, primero en su cabeza, después en la realidad. Podía incluso ser divertido preguntarle a su mente dónde era el lugar más adecuado para colocar algo. En qué recipiente, en qué espacio; de tal manera que pudiera ser almacenado limpiamente y con sus iguales y después ser encontrado sin ningún problema. Era también buena idea hacerlo ver bonito; esa ideología estaba un poco en desacuerdo con el esfuerzo que ella ponía en verse bonita. De alguna manera pensaba que hacer un esfuerzo en verse bonita nacía del ego y era una pérdida de recursos.

Las cartas de sus padres ya no cabían muy bien en la hermosa caja, donde había estado guardándolas. Era momento de buscar algo más.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Eran 6:15 la hora en que en que Draco generalmente regresaba.

Dejó la la hermosa caja con el de diseño de flores en su lugar en el librero y fue a atender la puerta.

Por supuesto era él.

-¡Hola Draco!… ¿Está todo bien?

-Hola. Sí ¿Por qué no lo estaría? -Estaba muy contento, aún recordando el alboroto que se formó en la mesa slytherin cuando ellos llegaron y después ella permaneciendo a su lado en lugar de ir al lado de su novio.

-Bueno, es que en general nunca vienes a tocar a mi puerta.

-Porque generalmente hacemos planes para nuestro siguiente encuentro. También sospechaba que no querías que te vieran conmigo. Pero ya seguimos tu plan. Así que supongo que ahora ya puedo venir a visitarte aquí.

-No lo seguimos completamente. Y… Oye ¿quieres sentarte aquí afuera y platicar? Tengo unas sillas plegables en mi cuarto. Mejor invitarlo a sentarse afuera que invitarlo a pasar a su recámara, era raro quedarse ahí, en la pequeña entrada de su cuarto, para su visita.

-Sí, es una buena idea.

-Déjame ir por ellas.

-¿Te puedo ayudar? -No quería continuar esperando a ser invitado para conocer su cuarto. Podía solamente usar las circunstancias adecuadas para hacerlo el mismo.

-No te preocupes, yo puedo.

-¿No me quieres invitar a finalmente conocer tu cuarto? -La conocía un poco ahora y sabía que no sería grosera.

-Oh, no, no, pasa a conocerlo -dijo ella desde la entrada de su clóset.

Él había cerrado ya la puerta y estaba caminando hacia la mitad de su cuarto.

-Ninguna sorpresa… Es exactamente cómo pude habérmelo imaginado. Limpio, bonito -estaba observando todo. Lo primero que encontrabas al entrar, después del pasillo era su escritorio ahora tenía papeles en el proceso de ser clasificados; después del escritorio había un vano de puerta que llevaba al closet; en la pared opuesta estaba su cama con un buró de noche del lado derecho cerca de la puerta hacia el baño en la pared adjunta, a un lado de la puerta del baño el librero atascado de libros pero aún bien organizado, en la pared opuesta al baño, al lado izquierdo de su cama una cajonera y arriba de ella un hermoso florero con las flores que él le llevó- ¡oh, aún tienes las flores! Él había pagado un ojo de la cara por ellas y ahora que no tenía mucho dinero ese gesto tenía un mayor significado, mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido comprar en el pasado.

-Sí, ¡son hermosas! El florero es de hecho una tetera. La transfigure para que pueda ser un florero para mis flores. No tengo un florero realmente -Ella mencionó desde dentro de su clóset.

-¡Qué bien! -estaba tan feliz de ver que ella había apreciado las flores, había sido una verdadera demanda para su presupuesto pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba acostumbrado a ver a su padre halagar a su madre con regalos muy caros y exclusivos. Cualquier cosa menos, que esas flores exóticas, se hubiera sentido mal en su cabeza. También se preguntó porque ella no tenía un florero ¿sería que su novio jamás le había dado flores? Sintió un poco de alegría subconsciente al decidir que probablemente le había ganado a Weasley en eso-. ¿por qué no platicamos un poco aquí?

-Pero, como te dije, nosotros no seguimos completamente el plan. No quieres meterme en problemas ¿verdad? -Ella había aparecido en la puerta de su clóset y tenía con ella las dos sillas.

-¿Con tu novio? -le preguntó y ella asintió- Bueno, quizás si quiero. He estado pensando, quizás deberías tomar un tiempo aparte, para revaluar tu situación - él había caminado a su cama- ¿me puedo sentar aquí? -Ella asintió de nuevo. El comenzó a quitarse su sudadera. Y después se dio cuenta de que tenía una camiseta de manga corta. ¡Diablos! pensó. Se quedó parado dudando por un momento. Decidió que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Entonces puso su sudadera en la cama y se sentó en ella. Eso era lo que su madre le había enseñado a hacer cuando se sentara en sus muy caros edredones, con ropa no muy limpia, después de un día de actividades. Entonces recargó su espalda en sus muchas almohadas-. Vas a ser capaz de ver tu relación más claramente con ayuda de la distancia y sin la presencia de tormenta alguna.

Ella caminó y se sentó al pie de su cama en la esquina opuesta a donde estaba Draco sentado. Había abandonado las sillas y, con eso, también sus intentos de sacarlos de su cuarto. -Puedo ver razón en lo que me estás diciendo, pero debo de hacerlo tranquilamente y no después de una discusión. Y si Ron viene y te encuentra aquí, va a haber una y muy grande.

-Entonces vamos esta noche a ver esas estrellas que me prometiste… Oye… Tienes una cama muy cómoda Granger. -Esto era lo más cerca que había estado de ser abrazado por ella. Su dulce aroma estaba todo alrededor de él. Se imaginó su energía impregnada en todas sus cosas. Estaba casi acostado en su cama, el lugar donde ella abandonaba su conciencia cada noche, era emocionante pensarlo.

-Así que vas a usar mi apellido nuevamente, Malfoy; fue muy amable de tu parte darme el honor, al menos una vez, de llamarme por mi nombre de pila -sonaba molesta.

-Oh, no lo tomes así -él se enderezó de nuevamente-. Yo he sido Malfoy para mucha gente, especialmente cuando no les caigo bien, pero soy yo quien te dice Granger, y ya me encariñe, representa nuestra relación especial. El sonrío y ella le regresó la sonrisa. Se podía relajar nuevamente, el problema había sido evitado, lo podía ver en su dulce sonrisa, así que se recargó nuevamente en las almohadas.

-¿Está bien entonces sí te llamo Granger, Hermione? -se sonrió con ella y le guiñó un ojo.

-Si está bien… Quizás tú puedas usar ambos, dependiendo de la circunstancia.

-Me gusta eso, gracias Hermione -Cerró sus ojos y después de un breve momento los abrió nuevamente-. ¿Entonces qué vamos hacer? ¿Vamos a ir?

-No lo sé… el viernes por la noche es el mejor momento para ir ¿verdad? -Cuando él había cerrado sus ojos ella aprovechó para mirar su brazo con el tatuaje. Él nunca usaba manga corta simplemente, notó como estaba peleando consigo mismo en su cabeza cuando se quitó la sudadera.

-Si, lo es, y especialmente para ti, eso creo.

-Yo también lo creo, pero ahora no tengo ganas, estoy un poco cansada ¿quizás la próxima semana?.

-Si, está bien. -Realmente lo que él quería era estar con ella, ganarle a Weasley y ¿quizás ganarla? Él era astuto, especialmente si sentía que realmente necesitaba algo, no había sorpresa en porque era un Slytherin-. Me encantaría ir, pero si puedo venir a pasar tiempo contigo aquí, yo puedo definitivamente esperar.

Ella estaba preocupada por la posibilidad de destruir lo que tenía con Ron, arriesgando ser encontrada ahí con Draco. Pero también necesitaba un amigo ahora, exactamente porque su novio le estaba dando muy mal trato. Sentirse apreciada podía levantar su espíritu y él podría podía ser encantador. No sabía eso de él. No estaba segura si siempre había sido así o quizás estaba cambiando eso también. Sospechó que se trataba de la primera idea. Se sentía muy natural en él. Probablemente, en el pasado, ella nunca había estado tan cerca de él o por el tiempo suficiente, para ver que él era capaz de interactuar algunas veces de otras maneras. Y puesto que ya había cambiado su opinión acerca de ella y de los muggles, ahora él podía estar contento alrededor de ella y usar un poco de carisma.

-¿Vas a ir a visitar a tus padres mañana? Ella le preguntó mientras comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello.

-Solo a mi madre, mi padre sólo tiene privilegios de visita una vez al mes. Él es uno de esos casos extremos -recordó como no le era ni siquiera permitido tocarlo. Y no estaba seguro de que alguna vez le sería permitido. Era un poquito como si visitara a su fantasma en su tumba.

-¿Crees que ellos sea alarmarían si supieran de nuestra amistad?

-Creo que quizás mi padre, pero ¿a quién le importa? debo de aprender a formar a mis propias opiniones ahora. Pero creo que mi madre está preguntándose todo también.

-¿Cómo crees que haya desarrollado tanto odio y desprecio hacia los muggles? -Se veía tan linda jugando con su cabello. Enrollando su cabello en su dedo y después estirandolo.

-Bueno… Su lado de nuestra familia, son personas muy aristócratas en Francia. Todos ellos son gente elitista de clase alta y cuello muy estirado, justo como él y yo -él hizo un sonido de desaprobación en su garganta-. Ellos aprecian los valores que creen que los han hecho quiénes son. Uno de esos valores es la desconfianza en los muggles. Yo creo que quizás tienen miedo, de que puedan perder sus privilegios a manos de muggles. Quizás también tengan miedo de lo que es diferente -En el pasado él había actuado de esa manera también. No había sido capaz de comprender cómo una chica que había nacido de muggles podía ganarle en casi todo. Él había pensado que eran inferiores. Se había resentido con ella.

-Tienes razón, las diferencias nos hacen sentir asustados… ¿Aún tienes una relación cercana con ellos? -Sería bueno y no que la tuviera. Por el lado de su madre solamente quedaban dos miembros de su familia. Pero si su otra familia no eran personas con muy buenos valores podían llegar a a ser, otra vez, una mala influencia.

-No tan cercana realmente. Los conozco a todos, a algunos mejor que a otros. Solíamos visitar frecuentemente porque mis padres tenían esta propiedad en Francia. Y nosotros pasábamos mucho tiempo durante el verano allá. -Eso era doloroso también, recordar que en el pasado él había dado por hecho que esas otras propiedades de sus padres serían suyas en algún momento. Que él podría aún vacacionar allá.

Continuó: -supongo que durante esas visitas aprendí y me acostumbre a la manera de ser alrededor de ellos. Te diré que realmente pensé que éramos una personas especiales, o que teníamos algún tipo de genes muy superiores y que teníamos la responsabilidad de mantenerlos puros. -El torció su boca y movió su cabeza nuevamente en desacuerdo de lo que había sido su propia persona y familia-. Como si todos los demás llevarán enfermedades en su sangre. Pero últimamente esa familia no parece muy interesada en nosotros. Creo que realmente no les interesa si vivimos o morimos.

-De cualquier manera -él agregó- el más cercano es uno de mis tíos, él está manejando la compañía de mi padre y es uno de los más agradables si tú perteneces a su tribu. Pueden ser bastante encantadores, también carismáticos, si lo necesitan; mi padre es un experto en eso. Él puede leer a las personas y a las situaciones y ser carismático si lo desea; esa es una de las razones por las cuales él fue exitoso en su negocio.

Ella estaba escuchando cuidadosamente, era muy buena escuchando y tenía una memoria increíble, quizás porque podía poner mucha atención. Recordó cómo Harry una vez le mencionó lo que el profesor Dumbledore le había dicho a su tío; que le habían hecho más daño a su primo consintiéndolo que a él descuidándolo. Era tan complejo y triste lo que se encontraba detrás del proceso de sobreproteger a un niño. El alma enfrente de ella había vivido ese proceso. Envolvía el ego y la falta de capacidad para interesarse en nadie más pero nosotros mismos. Algunas veces "nosotros mismos" en la forma de cualquier cosa o persona relacionada cercanamente a nosotros. Y esa tendencia perniciosa nos deja solos al final, incapaces de interesarnos en nadie más pero en nosotros mismos. Ella deseó poder ayudarle a cambiar eso, asi él sería capaz de disfrutar la vida de una manera más sana.

-¿Así que ya no son dueños de la casa en Francia?.

Él se había dado cuenta de sus ojos bellos absortos en él, prestando atención absoluta, haciéndolo sentir importante. Eso lo hizo tomar más tiempo para responder, comenzando un poco mareado… -No, mis padres han tenido que vender muchas cosas, incluso nuestra casa ha tenido que ser hipotecada. Todo el dinero que recibimos de la compañía de mi padre, cada mes, ya ha sido prometido a alguien, de alguna manera. Te lo dije. Soy un pobre proletario ahora.

-No, no lo eres, quizás nunca sabrás que es la pobreza total, pero me puedo imaginar qué el cambio tan grande que tu vida ha tenido debe sentirse terrible. Por el momento quizás tan terrible, o quizás peor que no haber tenido tenido nada desde el principio. Pero al menos tú tienes más herramientas que las personas muy pobres -pensó que él sería capaz de adaptarse con ayuda del tiempo y quizás un poco de su apoyo.

-Si, tienes razón.

-¿Sabes? tengo este libro de historia en donde hay fotos de propiedades históricas en Francia, quizás tú puedas conocer algunas de ellas ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-Si, porque no.

-Déjame buscarlo. -Ella se levantó y fue hacia su librero, era uno grande lleno hasta el tope con libros, los dos entrepaños de abajo llenos completamente, era ahí donde ella tenía que buscar. Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a remover los libros de manera ordenada, para ser capaz de regresarlos a su exacto lugar. Le tomó un poco de tiempo llegar a los libros de historia. Después ella tuvo que abrir todos ellos y revisar las páginas para asegurarse de que tuviera el adecuado. Por supuesto el correcto había sido el último que había checado. Una vez que tenía lo que quería, se levantó, aún absorta en el libro. Comenzó a caminar hacia su cama y entonces miró, parecía que esta vez había sido su turno, aparentemente se había quedado dormido. Sus labios estaban un poco separados y su piel se veía más pálida.

Y ahora qué? Pensó ella. Supongo que puedo dejarlo dormir un poco. Tomar una cobija y cubrir a alguien que tomaba una siesta no planeada, era una costumbre que su madre le había enseñado. Siempre era placentero, después de despertar de un sueño improvisado, darse cuenta que alguien había sido suficientemente amable para protegerte, en tu propia falta de conciencia.

Ella lo hizo cuidadosamente con su cobijita morada.

Después de eso, regresó silenciosamente a su lugar en la cama, se sentó y comenzó a observar las fotos en el libro. En ocasiones previas, ella sólo había mirado rápidamente. No era lo que le interesaba en esos momentos de ese libro.

En el capítulo acerca de los tiempos modernos en Francia, había no solamente fotos de lugares históricos; Uno podría también encontrar fotos de gente durante eventos históricos. No era de sorprenderse que vio un par de personas con el apellido Malfoy mencionadas en un par de fotos. Después vio una de una boda, uno de los Lestrange, que después se convirtió en el ministro francés de la comunidad mágica; casándose con una chica muy joven. Su corazón brincó cuando lo vio, era Draco, un momento... No, no podía ser, su tía estaba ahí también, se veía muy joven, pero no había duda de que era ella. Debería de ser nadie más que su padre Lucius Malfoy, pero se parecían tanto. Su padre se veía muy joven, ni siquiera de 25 años, pensó ella. A su lado, Narcissa joven e increíblemente bella. Ella estaba cargando a un pequeño niño de cerca de un año que estaba chupando su dedo y mirando ansiosamente a su madre, ella estaba embarazada.

¿Quién era Draco, el bebé en los brazos de su madre o el bebé dentro del vientre? Ella tuvo que mirar las fechas y sumar. Él tenía 18, de hecho cumplió 18 cuando estaba en la cárcel. Ella era casi un año más grande que él. La idea la distrajo un poco. Nunca había pensado en el hecho de que la gente encarcelada pasa parte o quizás todo el día de su cumpleaños dentro de una celda ¿Alguien lo habría visitado ese día? ¿Le habían permitido siquiera hablar con sus padres? Se sintió triste. No podía imaginar que se sentiría estar tan solo y lastimado en tu cumpleaños 18.

Pero sí, los números concordaban. El bebé en los brazos de su madre era no otro que su amigo, pero él era hijo único, algo le había pasado al otro bebé, el que estaba en el vientre.

Circunstancias un poco similares le habían sucedido a sus padres. Ellos se casaron grandes de edad y habían tenido muchísimos problemas para concebir. Habían gastado una suma considerable de dinero para poder embarazarse. Después del embarazo que les tomó años en suceder, el doctor no había recomendado ningún intento más. Era muy tarde. De cualquier manera sus padres ya habían decidido no continuar. Pensaron que era muy egoísta gastar tanto dinero para conseguir otro hijo de su sangre. Había tantos niños vivos en el mundo que se podrían beneficiar del dinero que ellos podían gastar en un tratamiento incierto.

¡Oh! los bebés, esas criaturas mágicas. Con sus grandes ojos brillantes. Su piel suave de terciopelo. Sus cuerpecitos llenitos, que invitan a darles pequeños tiernos apretones, en sus mejillas, en sus manitas, en sus dedos pequeñitos. Su inocencia pura. Todo eso te mueve a que los mires con tu corazón derretido, a que los beses, a que los ames. Todos ellos tan dignos de amor ¿En qué momento una vida empieza a corromperse?.

¿Cuánto daño le había hecho su familia a Draco? ¿Quizás ellos también habían sido dañados cuando fueron infantes? ¿En quien se habría convertido, si hubiera sido educado en un medio ambiente diferente? ¿Quien se podría beneficiar de que el continuara sufriendo? Mucho mejor ayudarlo a escapar sus viejas creencias y ayudarle a encontrar nuevos caminos.

Extrañamente ella estaba mirando al bebé a través del, casi totalmente crecido, joven en su cama. Ella necesitaba despertarlo ahora, si querían hablar un poco. Se levantó y se sentó cerca de él tomó su mano y dijo su nombre aún pensando en el bebé.

-Draco, es hora de despertar -Ella de hecho cantó las palabras, como si estuviera hablándole a un bebé. Cuando él abrió sus ojos. Ella dijo juguetonamente-: ¿ahora quién es el que se aburrió?

-Para nada me aburrí. Solamente me siento muy cómodo contigo -cerró sus ojos nuevamente, su corazón se llenó de alegría cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tomando su mano, cuando sintió que lo soltaba él rápidamente la tomó nuevamente. Quería continuar sintiéndola, manteniendo esa conexión… sintiendo su calor.

-Gracias por dejarme tomar una siesta en tu cama y por cubrirme con tu cobija . -dijo como justificación de haber tomado su mano, que sabía que ahora que tenía que liberar, antes de que ella sospechara cosas que aún no estaban muy claras para él.

-No hay problema, la próxima vez puedes incluso quitarte tus zapatos y acostarte apropiadamente en mi cama para tomar tu siesta. Es más cómodo, y mis amigos puede dormir en mi cama.

-¿Quién más se acueste en tu cama? -estaba celoso. Por un momento había pensado que se le había dado un honor especial.

-Ya te lo dije, mis amigos que vienen a verme pueden hacerlo si lo desean.

Pero ahora él se estaba preguntando si su novio y ella-…¡ugh! -Dijo él con una cara sorprendida y desesperada, como si hubiera encontrado una mosca en su sopa a medio comer- ¿Weasley y tu han… en esta cama? -Él preguntó, incapaz de contenerse. Se enderezó, aún en su cama y estaba listo a saltar fuera de ella.

-No sé siquiera si debería de contestar esa pregunta… -Ella se veía enojada y respondió con una voz que no dejó ninguna duda al respecto- debes de saber que, como un privilegio en mi título, chicos varones pueden visitarme en mi cuarto, pero yo firmé un acuerdo para no tener ninguna conducta inapropiada aquí. Yo sé cómo seguir reglas cuando las respeto. Y cualquier otra persona presente, después de cierta hora en mi cuarto, será reportada inmediatamente a la profesora McGonagall por el sensor; ella se tomó esa molestia -¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Y por qué la contestó? Probablemente porque, como no tenía culpa, ella se sentía orgullosa de ello. Ella y su novio habían acordado restringir sus visitas privadas a su cuarto, era muy tentadoras.

Él escuchó fuerte y claro la furia en su voz y supo que tenía que hacer algo para reparar la afrenta -bueno, no me sorprende que te otorguen ese privilegio, saben perfectamente bien que pueden confiar en ti -ese fue un intento de halagarle, para lograr una reconciliación. Pero ella aún se veía enojada así que si se disculpó claramente-: lo siento mucho Hermione… Es sólo que me molesta tanto que él claramente no quiere que pase tiempo contigo. Pero estoy tan agradecido de que eres una persona de confiar, porque creo que aún se me puede considerar un chico varón -dijo él apuntándose a sí mismo y sonriendo. Ella finalmente sonrío, así que él bromeando intentó rápidamente algo más-: ¿por qué no te conseguimos un novio diferente? alguien más agradable.

-¡muy chistoso!

-Sí, déjame ver… Este… ¿Qué pasó con Víktor?

-¡Oh!… Él era más grande que yo y estaba avanzando rápidamente -Estaba sorprendida de que él supiera acerca de Víktor. Había sucedido hace tanto tiempo y fue tan privado. Lo que ella no se imaginaba era que habían estado en las conversaciones de muchas personas. Por supuesto que lo habían estado. Se trataba de no otro que Víctor, el famoso superestrella del deporte. Ella quizás aún no se daba cuenta de que tan importante era Víktor para otras personas.

-Así que fue verdad. Anduviste con él -¿Por qué no se sentía enojado? Como con Ron.

-¡Oh!...-Así que él no sabía y ella se lo acaba de confirmar. Oh bueno- solo por un poco de tiempo. ¡Pero muy pronto él quería comenzar hablar de matrimonio!… No estoy segura de que sólo fuera un pretexto para seguir pidiendo cosas que yo no quería…

-No lo sé, yo he escuchado que algunos muggles se casan muy tarde en la vida, pero en este mundo muchos de nosotros se casan jóvenes.

-Lo sé, mira, encontré el libro y tú estás ahí ¿qué edad tenían tus padres cuando te tuvieron? ¿20? ¿Se casaron el día de su fiesta de graduación? -Ella se sonrió dulcemente y le mostró la portada del libro.

-¡Oh no! No ese libro tonto, con el estúpido bebé que se chupa el dedo. -Y él movió su mano por su frente.

-No le digas así, es un bebé tan hermoso -Ella puso puso mucha emoción en su voz, la emoción que los bebés crean en algunas mujeres. Él ciertamente había sido un bebé muy lindo.

-Todos los que han visto esa foto me han dado un rato difícil… Espera... excepto por algunas chicas que después coquetean conmigo ¿Es este el caso Granger? -No estaba tan seguro de qué era lo que quería con ella. Pero recordó que, en dos ocasiones ya, había sentido ganas de besarla. Disfrutaba mucho su presencia y estaba siempre esperando pasar más tiempo con ella. Le gustaban muchas cosas de ella y detestaba a su novio. Así que ¿exactamente qué era lo que quería? No estaba seguro.

-Bueno, el bebé es increíblemente hermoso, pero tú eres el que está siendo estúpido. -No estaban tan lejos el uno del otro para que ella pudiera empujarlo juguetonamente. Eso exactamente fue lo que hizo.

-No te violentes Hermione, solamente tenía curiosidad - dijo riendo y jugando él también, ven aquí, vamos a ver tu libro -y dió unas palmadas al espacio junto a él.

Ellos vieron las casas antiguas, él había estado en unas cuantas de ellas. Vieron a las personas en las fotografías y él le dijo un poco acerca de algunas de ellas. Vieron la foto de la boda. Su padre tenía 26 años en esa foto, pero se veía muchísimo más joven. Su mamá estaba embarazada. Ella había perdido dos bebés antes de tenerlo a él. En esta ocasión ella tuvo contracciones muy pronto, solamente un par de semanas después de esa foto, y dió luz a una bebé, tan prematura, que fue incapaz de sobrevivir. Ellos hablaron acerca de sus padres, de cómo ambos pares habían tenido problemas de fertilidad. Todo el tiempo sus cuerpos se tocaban, principalmente a través de sus brazos y manos. Si él hubiera el puesto más atención, se hubiera dado cuenta de que había algunos sentimientos moviéndose dentro de su corazón.

Pero casi era hora de que ella tenía que irse.

-Lo siento, sabes que esto es molesto, pero tendré que irme pronto -Estaba observando su reloj.

-No hay problema. Por cierto, casi termino el borrador de la carta a mi tía. Y ya terminé con el archivo de mi tío, pero no te preocupes yo puedo esperar hasta que tengas suficiente tiempo para los de mi prima -Se había levantado y se estaba poniendo su sudadera.

-Muy bien, de cualquier manera te veré pronto ¿verdad? ¿Quizás el lunes? -Ella le preguntó mirándolo aún sentada en su cama.

-Puedes apostar con seguridad a eso -Él estiró su brazo y juguetonamente hizo como que le despeinaba el cabello.


	13. 13 Podría Regresar Antes

**13\. Podría Regresar Antes**

Draco estaba con Hermione en un salón pobremente iluminado. La veía triste, como cuando cayeron lágrimas de sus ojos, cuando pensaba acerca de lo que el novio había hecho. Después se veía asustada, con la expresión de miedo que él vio en su cara cuando su tía estaba apunto de torturarla. Se movió más cerca de él, tomó su mano y entonces él supo que no estaba asustada de él. Necesitaba ser protegida y él quería ser el que la protegiera; la persona a la cual ella corriera, cuando sintiera que necesitaba a alguien. Él nunca se había sentido tan cercano emocionalmente a nadie en en toda su vida.

Ella dijo su nombre y se acercó incluso más. De repente ella estaba abrazándolo, se sentía tan bien. Su cuerpo estaba tibio y esa calidez se estaba filtrando por todo su cuerpo a cada una de sus células, comenzando en su estómago y su pecho. Sus brazos delicados estaban alrededor de su torso, después los de él arriba de los de ella, estaba abrazándola, uno de sus brazos en el espacio cóncavo de su espalda, el otro más arriba. Entonces supo que ella lo quería. No tenía ninguna duda, así que la apretó más fuerte.

Después se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba tocando la piel suave de su mejilla. Y comenzaron lentamente, suavemente a mover sus cabezas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, incrementando la sensación, explorando sus caras, piel con piel, sensualmente, en círculos en líneas. Su pecho pidiéndole más. El podría quedarse investigándola de esa manera por siempre.

Después encontró su boca y comenzó a besarla, esos labios que había deseado no hacía mucho tiempo, cuando estaba mirándola hambriento, cerca del lago. Y ella también lo estaba besando. El no podía distinguir nada más, solamente sus cuerpos respondiendo el uno al otro; y su emoción. El estaba desesperadamente hambriento, sediento por ella.

Su corazón latía sin control, su emoción estaba volviéndose extremadamente intensa, así que… Se despertó, sudando, temblando, disturbado, queriendo más, medio dormido, pero aún buscándola y descubriendo que había sido solamente un sueño. Un vacío en su estómago y una necesidad urgente que le quemaba todo el cuerpo. Tuvo que remover sus cobijas rápidamente. Esta noche también, su pijama se pegaba a su cuerpo húmeda con el sudor, esta vez no por las horribles pesadillas, pero por el sueño al cual él quería regresar. Su necesidad tan grande que no había posibilidad de huir de ella… así que no lo hizo.

….

Él despertó nuevamente, era ahora de mañana. Se dio cuenta de que no lo podía seguir negando. Su sueño lo había despertado completamente a la verdad, estaba enamorado. Y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto, pero él tenía que ser cuidadoso. No había sido amable alrededor de ella por mucho, mucho tiempo. Seguro, ahora ellos estaban intentando una amistad, pero las amistades tienen diferentes requerimientos que el amor. El amor es exigente, quisquilloso. Aún cuando él no tenía la mejor menor idea de si lo que quería era posible, él sabía que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

Se apuro, tomo un baño rápido, lavó su boca, se puso ropa, peinó su cabello, elaboró un una historia, tragó su dignidad y fue a ver al profesor Flitwick, él era su coordinador. Tenía que reportarse con él, en caso de cualquier emergencia o cambio de planes, para que él pudiera autorizar. Fue y lo despertó. Se disculpó y le dijo que quería regresar antes a la escuela, ese día por la tarde, en lugar del domingo. Tan sólo después de visitar a su madre y quizás una muy rápida visita a su casa. Le dijo que había comenzado a hacer algunos amigos en la escuela y durante la semana era muy difícil profundizar su amistad. Y él había estado sintiéndose solo. Cualquier cosa para tocar el corazón del profesor, así que él pudiera incluso sentirse feliz de ayudarle.

Su plan funcionó. El profesor lo había visto cambiar también. Al principio del año lo podía notar ausente, cansado, quizás deprimido, aún cuando nunca había fallado en terminar el trabajo escolar. Últimamente él había empezado a mostrar más alegría, más energía y esta confesión de soledad obviamente le había llegado al corazón. Por supuesto que podría dejarle saber al señor Filch que él iba regresar ese día a las cuatro. Estaría contento de hacerlo por él. También le dio un par de pensamientos al respecto de el valor de la amistad. Todo el mundo puede beneficiarse de la existencia de menos dolor en el mundo.

Pero en realidad lo único que quería Draco, era regresar a la escuela para estar con Hermione todo el tiempo posible. No iba a dejar el fin de semana disponible para su novio. ¡Que irónico y que complicado! Ella no estaba sola. Usualmente la gente espera hasta que las relaciones terminan para intentar algo. Solamente unos cuantos pueden ser lo suficientemente intrépidos para mostrar interés en medio de esas circunstancias complicadas. Él lo era. También ayudaba el hecho de que podía sentir la relación de Weasley y Hermione comenzando a debilitarse.

….

Él llegó a la cárcel, y estaba alegre de compartir su felicidad con su madre. Tenía mucha suerte ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que él hubiera comenzado una amistad con la maravillosa Hermione Granger? Él la había odiado. La había despreciado. La había maltratado. También la había envidiado y se había resentido con ella. Ahora estaban pasando mucho tiempo juntos y sentía que ellos podían conectar. Estaba enamorado. Sus sentimientos por ella eran muy intensos. Nunca se había sentido de esta manera por nadie. El mundo que ella le había estado enseñando era uno lleno de luz, paz y felicidad, algo que jamás había conocido. Y ahora él también irradiaba felicidad.

Estuvieron encantados de verse el uno al otro. Su madre podía sentir su energía, era una energía diferente y se sentía como una energía feliz, estable y constante. Como si no fuera a ser tan fácil para nadie quitársela. Lo que no sabía ella era que la persona que se le había dado quizás también se la podía quitar. Pero tenía razón porque de no ser por ella, nadie más podría.

Hablaron acerca de la novela que le había enviado al principio de la semana. Era de un famoso autor en la comunidad mágica; uno que había cuestionado a través de su trabajo el valor de tener diferentes castas en esta sociedad. Es autor era muy respetado por sus increíblemente bien escritas e intrincadas historias. Lo había disfrutado mucho. Le explicó que de hecho ya lo había leído cuando aún ni siquiera estaba casada; pero casi no recordaba nada antes de comenzarlo a leer nuevamente. Ella le dijo como se encontró, a sí misma, después de leer el libro, pensando en una manera similar a como estaba construida la prosa del autor.

Después de hablar un poco de la historia del libro él le preguntó acerca de ese tema: -yo quería preguntarte algo madre.

-Claro corazón, dime -sus ojos y toda su atención estaban en su único hijo. Su querido bebé que ahora era casi un hombre.

-¿Siempre pensaste que los muggles eran inferiores? Él sabía que era una pregunta complicada, pero necesitaba saber. Ésa era la razón por la cual había escogido el libro que mandó. Él esperaba que a través de los temas del libro su madre pudiera reflexionar más acerca de eso -y… ¿Aún piensas así?.

-Es una pregunta complicada Draco -ella se detuvo por un unos momentos, mirando sus manos mientras elaboraba su respuesta- Yo creo que podía darme cuenta desde siempre, en mi infancia, del desprecio tan grande que algunos de los miembros de mi familia tenían en contra de ellos. Pero ya no estoy segura de que ellos hubieran estado en lo correcto. Creo que es más probable el que nosotros hemos vivido en el error.

Si ellos fueran tan diferentes o malos como algunos de nosotros pensábamos, no serían posible que le dieran vida a algunos casos increíbles de grandes brujos y brujas. Mira a Harry, su madre era una bruja brillante y ella era nacida de muggles, creo que la mamá de Dumbledore también lo era -también pensó en una muchacha famosa, compañera de su hijo, pero sintió que no era conveniente mencionarla, lo que ellos le habían hecho era tan horrible-. También hay muchos ejemplos de brillantes brujos mestizos. Snape, tú difunta prima Nymphadora, y hay rumores de que Voldemort también lo era. Creo que muchos brujos aún los consideran inferiores, porque piensan que sus maneras de hacer las cosas son primitivas. Pero nuevamente, no estoy tan segura. Quizás solamente es que ellos tienen diferentes maneras. -Ella movió su cabeza, se veía triste-. Lo siento hijo.

El rápidamente tomó su mano -madre, está bien. Todos hemos cometido errores, pero estamos tratando ¿cierto?.

Lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Narcissa. -Sí, pero nosotros te metimos en esto cariño -Ella podía trazar las cosas que llevaron a su hijo a la cárcel hasta lo que ella y su esposo habían tratado de enseñarle. A sus actitudes presuntuosas. A sus prejuicios. A sus grandes egos y a su soberbia.

Pero él solamente apretó la mano de su madre y le dijo con una calma extraordinaria -no te preocupes por mi madre. Me voy a recuperar de esto, y voy a estar aquí para apoyarte a ti también.

Los ojos de ella estaban aún húmedos con lágrimas pero su boca tenía la más feliz de las sonrisas.

-Hay algo diferente en ti cariño. Te ves más feliz cada vez que te veo. -Su madre le dijo con una sonrisa dulce. Ella estaba tan alegre de que su único hijo, aparentemente, no iba a ser tragado por los trágicos eventos de los cuales ellos habían sido parte; con eso, ella casi podía olvidar dónde estaba y que había pasado para que ella hubiera terminado en ese lugar.

-Estoy muy feliz madre. He estado desarrollando esta amistad con una chica increíble en la escuela. Ella ha sido simplemente maravillosa conmigo.

Ella pensó que podía escuchar algo más que amistad en el tono de voz y la elección de palabras de su hijo. Y tuvo la esperanza de que todo saliera bien. El no estaba en el mejor lugar para le rompieran su corazón. Ya no tenía todo el poder previo que lo rodeara, para distraerlo y aminorar el golpe, en caso de que las cosas no salieron bien. Pero ella no era el tipo de madre que le gusta meter su nariz en la vida privada de su hijo.

…..

Hermione había apenas regresado del dormitorio de las chicas. No se imaginaba que Draco la había estado buscando. Tocando a su puerta, en el lago, en el comedor, en la biblioteca. Tocando una y otra vez cada vez que pasaba cerca de su cuarto. Él había estado todo ese tiempo temiendo encontrarla ocupada con su novio. Esta vez él tuvo suerte. Había tocado y ella venía a abrir la puerta.

-¡¿Draco?! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en tu casa? -Ella estaba mostrando su confusión y su miedo ¿estaban las cosas bien? Se preguntó en su cabeza.

-Si, se supone que debería estar allá, pero cambié de opinión ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, por supuesto, pasa -Ella caminó hacia adentro para que él pudiera entrar-. Estaba trabajando en un proyecto, pero necesitas decirme qué es lo que está pasando. -Estaba mostrando su preocupación. Él cerró la puerta y caminó un poco hacia adentro.

-Pero antes, yo tengo algo para ti. Tenía una mochila negra con él, la deslizó por su brazo para poder abrirla, después buscó dentro de ella hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba y le ofreció con una sonrisa una caja muy elegante de chocolates- esto es para ti. El permaneció mirándola con ternura mientras ella observaba la caja.

-Esto es muy dulce, literalmente… ¡Gracias! Tú estás tratando de corromperme con regalos -dijo ella comenzando a caminar hacia su escritorio- … Ahora dime ¿Qué pasó? -Después de observarlos, ella dejó los chocolates encima de su escritorio; eran chocolates suizos importados y se veían muy finos .

Él había caminando hasta su cama -¿Puedo? -le preguntó apuntando a su cama, ella asintió así que él se quitó su chamarra, esta ocasión él estaba preparado, traía una camiseta de manga larga. Se sentó en su chamarra, la miro y le guiñó el ojo-. No temas, Todo está bien. Simplemente pensé que era posible que el próximo viernes estuvieras cansada nuevamente, sería totalmente justificable. Así que decidí que el sábado es aún mejor que el viernes para ir a tu lugar especial y mirar esas hermosas estrellas contigo. Y estaba pensando que… Quizás ahora -Estaba sentado con su con su pierna derecha cruzada arriba de la izquierda.

-Supongo que podemos ir esta noche, puesto que ya regresaste, pero primero necesito terminar la tarea, yo me lo prometí a mí misma. -Ella apuntó a su escritorio. Había discutido otra vez esta mañana con Ron y su relación estaba en una especie de espera así que dedicarse a la tarea era una buena distracción. Se había propuesto a manera de distracción terminar un trabajo que debía entregarse en un par de semanas.

-Por supuesto, si me dejas quedarme aquí estaré callado y haré mi propio trabajo, o si no puedo simplemente irme a mi cuarto y esperar ansiosamente por ti.

-¿Ansiosamente?… Eres simpático…¿me dejarás concentrarme? -nunca habían trabajado juntos, así que no sabía si iba a estar bromeando o hablando en esas circunstancias también.

-Claro -dijo con una sonrisa ufana- pero casi es hora de que vayas a comer, puedo ir contigo y podemos intentar ese plan tuyo nuevamente.

-Sí, podríamos, pero no estaba planeando en ir al comedor ahora.

-¿De verdad estás tan ocupada? -¿Estaba ella considerando no comer por la culpa de la tarea? ¿Cómo podía ser así? Ella era lista. En el pasado la había visto trabajando rápidamente, y en su caso él jamás había tenido que saltar comidas por culpa de la tarea. Pero le preocupó por un momento que él pudiera estar desordenando su sus planes.

-No, es solamente que Ron y yo no nos estamos hablando, así que no quiero verlo. -Cuando discutieron otra vez esta mañana ella le había dicho nuevamente que no estaba intentando ser amable. Pero una vez que él comenzaba a sentirse molesto era realmente difícil hacerlo parar.

-Ya veo, si quieres puedo traer algo para nosotros y podemos comer aquí -La miró seriamente, pero después sonrió con malicia-. O podemos divertirnos un poco e ir a comer en un rincón solitario en el comedor, coquetear, hacerlo que se ponga celoso, morirá envenenado con su propio enojo, -tuvo la esperanza de que ella dijera que sí y entonces, cuando estuvieran allá, sería posible tocarla, acariciarla, quizás incluso él podía abrirse el camino para besarla; tendría el pretexto perfecto.

-Eso es tan perverso -Se rió divertida-. Pero no, no matemos a nadie el día de hoy, ¿por qué no comemos aquí? después vemos si podemos trabajar un poco, estando aquí juntos, y después vamos al lago.

-Me suena a que tenemos un plan… ¿Sabes qué? Tengo una idea, puedo hablarle al duende elfo de mi casa y pedirle que nos traiga comida Y podemos los tres comer aquí. -Él sabía que ella había estado haciendo campaña por mucho tiempo para el buen trato de las pequeñas criaturas.

Así lo hicieron; Los tres comieron una comida preparada por el duende. El duende estaba muy agradecido por la amabilidad extraordinaria con la cual él era tratado. Ese cambio había estado sucediendo desde, quizás, una semana atrás. Le agradecieron profundamente. Cuando él se fue, trabajaron en silencio total por un tiempo, hasta que ella acabó y era hora para que se fueran.

-Necesitamos traer algo para cubrirnos del frío -Dijo él, sentado en su cama y terminando de recoger sus cosas.

-SI, tengo un par de cobijas que podemos llevar -Ella estaba organizando sus papeles en su escritorio. No pudo continuar, alguien tocó a su puerta.

Se quedó paralizada por un momento, preocupada, mirando la puerta con ojos muy abiertos. Lentamente se levantó, con temor en su corazón, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la abrió y entonces los vió. Exactamente quien ella había temido.

-Hola -dijeron ambos.

Ron había convencido a su amigo de ir con él al cuarto a verla. Sentía que si Harry estaba con él, Hermione se sentiría forzada hablar con él. Ron comenzó: -estábamos preocupados por ti. No llegaste a la comida… Quizás yo te puedo acompañar a ir allá para que comas algo?.

-Gracias, pero comí aquí.

-Entonces ¿podemos pasar para hablar un poco? -Ron estaba realmente ansioso de que finalmente esta horrible idea de ella terminara. El quería proponer que Harry siguiera haciendo lo que fuera que ella estaba haciendo. Pobre Harry , él jamás había querido que ellos fueran novios, para nunca tener que ser testigo y estar envuelto en este tipo de drama.

-No en este momento Ron, estoy ocupada.

-OK… entonces podemos ir algún lugar para hablar. -Ella era lista y linda pero podía ser necia, pensó Ron.

-Estoy ocupada Ron.

-¡Carambas! quiero hablar contigo, necesitamos hablar. No puedes seguir evitándome por siempre -dijo Ron comenzando a sentirse molesto ¿Por qué ella no quería darle gusto a su hombre? ¿No es eso lo que una chica enamorada debe de hacer?

-Yo totalmente puedo, si tú continúas siendo grosero conmigo.

-Yo no soy el problema Hermione, tú comenzaste este drama y yo me estoy cansando seriamente de todo esto -Ron sonaba como que estaba apunto de empezar a perder la cabeza otra vez ¿Como se suponía que la hiciera entender? Él tenía un plan y Harry después de insistirle mucho, había finalmente aceptado. Pero después de ver la mala actitud en ella, él sintió resentimiento. Él había estado trabajando duro para armar este plan y resolver el desorden que ella había creado, sin embargo, ella no estaba cooperando.

-Vamos amigo, mántente tranquilo -dijo Harry.

-¿Y tú crees que yo estoy contenta contigo tratando de hacer mi vida imposible? -dijo ella muy enojada, ignorando a Harry.

-No, Hermione, no soy yo, tú creaste todas estas estupideces, siendo inmadura, necia y cerrada de la cabeza como siempre -Él estaba mostrando su enojo ahora claramente.

Draco había estado escuchando desde la cama y cuando Ron comenzó a sonar grosero no lo pudo evitar y caminó hacia el pasillo. El tipo era su novio ¿cómo podía ser posible que la tratara así?.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esto Hermione? Le pregunto él.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron muy grandes con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo este desagradable pedazo de basura en tu cuarto?!-¿No se suponía que debería de estar en algún otro lugar durante los fines de semana? ¿Estaba acaso en su cama? ¿Qué carajos habían estado haciendo juntos? ¿No le había dicho claramente que nunca se reuniera con él en su recámara?.

-¿De verdad Ron? ¿Te vas a portar así? -Ella se estaba sintiendo muy preocupada ahora.

-Saca a este apestoso ogro de aquí, ahora -demandó Ron.

-Estás perdiendo la cabeza otra vez -Dijo ella ansiosamente, esto se estaba escalando, era lo que había temido, Ron no iba a poder procesar el que Draco estuviera pasando tiempo ahí con ella, los dos solos en esa privacidad , cuando él había sido restringido de poder visitarla y pasar tiempo con ella de esa manera.

-Bueno, tú la perdiste cuando decidiste tratar de ser su amiga -dijo él y acompañó su afirmación tocando su cabeza con su dedo y después apuntando brevemente hacia Draco con un movimiento de su cabeza ¡Demonios! él estaba realmente enojado ahora. Como nunca lo había estado antes en su vida ¿Estaban ellos riéndose de él atrás de su espalda? El odiaba a ese estúpido burgués consentido, que estaba acostumbrado a obtener cualquier cosa que deseaba. El tipo había estado detrás de su chica, y ella se lo había permitido ¿Que cosas habían estado haciendo ahí? Sentía que la odiaba también, lo estaba humillando ¿cómo podían decir que era la bruja más lista de su edad?

-Amigo -Harry le apretó el brazo.

-¡Diablos! Eres su novio, no la trates así. Dijo Draco.

-No me des esa basura. Tú no eres quien pueda dar consejos de cómo tratarla. De hecho tú siempre ha sido un problema para ella, para todos nosotros, Ron le dijo, sacó su varita mágica, jaló su brazo de las manos de Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia él- Pero yo tengo experiencia enfrentando a ogros despreciables.

Draco tenía su varita lista también. Todo estaba sucediendo rápidamente. Hermione corrió a tomar su varita también, pero la agresión había comenzado. Un par de hechizos fueron mandados y evitados. Harry no dejó la agresión llegar muy lejos; rápidamente los desarmó a ambos, pero ahora se habían lanzado el uno al otro con sus puños. Ambos iban ya por la cara del otro cuando Draco fue petrificado por Harry y Ron tuvo el enorme placer de golpearlo en la cara sin resistencia alguna. Inmediatamente Hermione petrificó a Ron también; estaba casi llorando.

-Harry, por favor llévatelo, y dile nuevamente que él está creando todo en su cabeza - ella le dijo a su querido amigo.

-Sí, pero tú realmente vas a tener que hablar hablar con él en algún momento- dijo Harry mientras le daba la varita mágica de Draco.

-Lo haré… En algún momento -le dijo ella limpiando un par un par de lágrimas.

Harry mágicamente camino a su amigo hasta su dormitorio, aún no sintiéndose lo suficientemente cómodo como para regresarle su autonomía.

Hermione rápidamente limpió sus ojos otra vez, se hincó junto al cuerpo inmóvil de su amigo en el piso y removió el hechizo. -Lo siento -le dijo ella, quitando un mechón de cabello del área dañada en su cara. Él levantó su torso un poco, deteniéndose sobre sus codos.

Su cara estaba roja y azul oscuro, en el lado izquierdo, inflamándose rápidamente. Había recibido el golpe fundamentalmente en el pómulo izquierdo. Pero su ojo también estaba sintiendo las consecuencias. Además su cuerpo inmóvil había caído al piso, Hermione había tratado de amortiguar el golpe pero no pudo hacerlo antes de que su cabeza golpeara la silla- No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa… Harry, no me dejó hacer nada para defenderme.

-No creo que lo haya planeado así. Me temo que fue así porque solamente podía hacerse cargo de uno de ustedes a la vez. Pero eso le dio la oportunidad a Ron. Déjame traer algo para el daño; tengo un estuche de primeros auxilios.

Ambos se levantaron. Ella fue hacia su clóset a buscar un bálsamo dentro de su estuche. El simplemente se quedó parado ahí, deteniéndose del respaldo de su silla, pensando. Después de lo que había pasado, él estaba seguro de que algo tenía que suceder. Quizás todas las posibilidades estaban ahora sobre la mesa. No estaba ni siquiera poniendo atención al dolor en su cuerpo.

Ella regresó rápidamente, apresurada -aquí está, esto es dittany, déjame aplicarlo. -Se acercó a él y comenzó a extender el bálsamo cuidadosamente en el lado izquierdo de su cara. Sus manos estaban temblando de hecho todo su cuerpo estaba- Te vas a sentir mejor muy pronto.

Él había mantenido sus ojos en los de ella, cada segundo del tiempo que le llevó aplicar el bálsamo. Él estaba tratando de decirle cuánto le gustaba. Como, si ella estuviera con él, nunca la trataría de esa manera. Como su corazón estaba lleno de amor por ella. Como él estaba listo para aprender. Tristemente ella no sostenía su mirada. Había solamente una vez sonreído brevemente con él. No estaban en la misma frecuencia.

-¿Cómo se siente todo? Tu cabeza tu espalda.

-Se siente como si hubiera golpeado el piso primero con la cabeza. Eso es lo que me duele más.

-Déjame ver -ella se acercó un poco más para poder alcanzar su cabeza. Y con cuidado trato de sentir lo hizo lentamente, pero aún así:

-Auch, -él se quejo. Había un golpe grande en el lado derecho de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¡Vaya! esto es un golpe muy grande, pero creo que el bálsamo será suficiente ¿cómo está tu espalda?.

-Me duele pero no tanto como mi cabeza. Creo que va a estar bien.

Comenzó a aplicar el bálsamo cuidadosamente en su cabeza.

-Lo siento… Tú me dijiste que iban a haber problemas… Yo te hice esto -dijo él en medio de su dolor.

-Está bien, me temía que algo iba pasar de cualquier manera -Ella estaba aún cuidadosamente aplicando el bálsamo. Dos lágrimas cayeron por su cara. Él las limpió con sus pulgares.

-Supongo que ahora estoy condenado a que no quieras ir conmigo a ningún lado nunca más -Su cuerpo estaba inundando en adrenalina nuevamente. Pero había otras hormonas que se estaba liberando también. No podía dejar de mirarla. Ella estaba tan cerca. Su mano lo estaba tocando con tanto cuidado. Él tenía dolor, pero ya no le importaba. De alguna manera, todas las hormonas liberadas por su cuerpo debido a su cercanía estaban comenzando ayudarlo a no darse cuenta del dolor.

-Yo... bueno… Ella reflexionó apretando sus labios y después continuó lentamente-: me siento llena de emociones… Pero quizás ir al lago me ayudará a calmarme. Ella comenzó a cerrar la botella con manos temblorosas.

Su corazón saltó con alegría.


	14. 14 Vayamos a Mirar las Estrellas

**14\. Vayamos a Mirar las Estrellas**

Caminaron hacia el lago y Hermione notó que Draco estaba tratando muy duro de ser amable. Ella pensó que él se estaba sintiendo culpable por lo que había sucedido, así que lo dejo. El estaba cargando una de sus dos cobijas y su bolsa, estaba iluminando el camino, moviendo ramas fuera del de su paso, y haciendo conversación.

Él le dijo acerca de su madre, de cómo ella estaba leyendo libros que él pudiera estar interesado en conocer. Y ahora él también estaba interesado en libros del mundo muggle ¿Cuáles le recomendaría? Eso era un tema de conversación que ella podía disfrutar. Por supuesto estaban todos los clásicos, pero ella le dijo que le encantaba Gibran Khalil, como sus escritos podían hacerla llorar todas las veces. Como él hablaba de la verdad, del amor, de la amistad, de la compasión, todas las cosas importantes en la vida. Quizá su madre podía comenzar con él, también había historias muy interesantes acerca de su vida y sus escritos.

Después dijo que también adoraba a Hermán Hesse; "Siddharta" era una de las obras que ella amaba. "El principito" era una maravillosa pieza de arte ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le gustaba acerca de esos libros? Le explicó. También le dijo que algunas veces ella creía que era una cuestión de gusto personal, similar a cuando disfrutas un tipo específico de comida, aunque quizás otras personas no la disfruten de la misma manera. O quizás es simplemente el ser capaz de relacionarte a las experiencias de la historia. De cualquier manera buena literatura es buena literatura y buena poesía es buena poesía, no importa donde las pongas en tu lista de favoritos. Y había muchos otros pero los podrían explorar poco a poco.

Habían llegado al lago, ya había estado oscuro por un tiempo. Ella entonces puso una protección o alrededor del área, tan grande que no los molestara. Colocó una de las cobijas arriba de las rocas para que se pudieran acostar después le ofreció parte de la segunda para que ambos se cubrieran y estuvieran lo suficientemente cómodos para disfrutar el cielo. Sacó los binoculares y se acostaron. Él extinguió la luz de su varita mágica.

Ese lugar era increíblemente bello. El oscuro, oscuro universo ... tan negro... conteniendo las pequeñas luces parpadeantes. Pequeñas para nuestra percepción lejana, cuando en realidad son enormes cúmulos de materia; bailando su eterna y perfectamente coreografiada danza. Las estrellas que son inspiración para el arte y son inspiración para la ciencia. Sorprendentemente Draco sabía mucho acerca de las constelaciones y de las estrellas, su familia, por el lado de su madre, tenía una obsesión con ellas. Y aún cuando todos los estudiantes tenían que conocer los cuerpos celestiales, el conocimiento de Draco era profundo; como ella nunca había conocido en otra persona de su edad. Tanto así, que dejó de hablar y sólo lo escuchaba, absorta, transportada, quizás lista para levantar su mano a la primera pregunta.

Después de hablar por un rato, se quedaron totalmente en silencio. Ella podía estar así por siempre, de hecho se quedaron mucho tiempo así, simplemente apuntando a la eventual estrella fugaz que casualmente cruzaba el cielo, los binoculares cambiando de mano silenciosamente. Draco había tomado cada pequeña oportunidad para tocar su mano, sentir su piel con la de él. Acariciarla discretamente, cuidadosamente… Para ver si ella respondía, y aunque no lo hizo, un pensamiento comenzó a sugerirse asimismo. Toma su mano, le decía, y estaba volviéndose más fuerte cada minuto. Él estaba tratando de pelear el impulso, pero al mismo tiempo silenciosamente coqueteando con él.

La energía y emoción de Hermione estaba creciendo rápidamente también. Era un éxtasis de paz y admiración ¿Que somos todos comparados con lo que parece infinito? ¿Nuestros problemas? Cada uno de nosotros un milagro, un suceso mágico. Nosotros, en comparación, realmente pequeñas, insignificantes cantidades de materia, y sin embargo con conciencia del Todo.

Hermione sintió como Draco movió su mano para tomar la suya. Pero nuevamente, estaban en diferentes estados mentales. Ella estaba sorprendida de que pudieran de hecho comenzar a sentirse como buenos amigos.

Para ella, eso era otro milagro. Uno que estaba sucediendo en este pequeño universo de la vida en la tierra. Donde muchas cosas parecen caóticas y al azar, a diferencia de la perfectamente predecible sincronicidad de los cielos. Cuando él tomó su mano ella se sintió de repente muy agradecida; de haber sido capaz de presenciar el comienzo del maravilloso cambio en la vida de su amigo; de descubrir que él tenía la misma necesidad de ser apreciado, querido y de sentirse cercano a otros, tal como cualquier otra persona. Simplemente tenía que llegar al lugar donde lo pudiera entender. También entender que todas las personas son de la misma importancia, el mismo valor intrínseco. No más, no menos. Eso le había permitido recibir su amistad, y ahora ellos se preocupaban el uno por el otro. Él había incluso tratado de defenderla. Lágrimas de agradecimiento comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas ¿Por qué tenía que llorar todo el tiempo? Esto era desesperante ¿Por qué eran sus emociones tan fuertes? Era una carga ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar enfrente de casi cualquier persona? Era vergonzoso.

Draco sintió que ella no lo rechazo cuando tomó su mano. De hecho la de ella comenzó a acariciar la suya, así que giró su cuerpo hacia ella, para confirmar si ella estaba sintiendo la misma necesidad por él. Lo que descubrió fue totalmente inesperado. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, ella estaba secándolas con su otra mano. Y todo eso había sido su culpa, él pensó. Sintió como que alguien le había pegado fuerte en el estómago.

Liberó su mano y se levantó un poco en su codo para decir : -lo siento, no quería hacerte daño… ¿se trata de Weasley?

-¡Oh Draco! sí y no -ella volteó su cuerpo hacia él, dobló sus rodillas y descansó su cabeza en su mano- creo que es todo. Es principalmente el milagro de que seas mi amigo. Es la maravillosa experiencia de mirar al cielo nocturno… -Después se levantó un poco, sosteniéndose sobre su codo y continuó-: por otro lado es el triste hecho de que Ron está enojado y ustedes dos no se caen bien. -Se quitó la cobija de encima, se sentó, cruzó sus piernas y secó sus lágrimas-. Quizás es también el estrés de haberlos visto pelear… Sería muchísimo más fácil si los dos se dieran cuenta de que pueden ser amigos, pero en lugar de eso ustedes están manteniendo vivo el odio. El tipo de sentimiento que estuvo presente en la guerra.

El removió la cobija también y la empujó lejos de ellos. -lo siento, y me imagino que tú, de la misma manera que Weasley, te has de estar refiriendo a mí. Yo te he causado más problemas, yo soy el que he estado en el lado equivocado. Yo soy el que ha cometido los mayores errores. Tú eres su novia, no lo serías si no lo apreciaras.

-Yo… Bueno… Ella suspiró- no sé si Ron y yo todavía continuaremos estando juntos después de hoy, y no creo que sea solamente tu culpa.

-Gracias, tú siempre me ayudas a olvidar quien fui yo, pero mira esto -y él jaló su manga para mostrarle su marca- Yo me distinguí por el tamaño de mis errores. Éste fui yo; fui el recluta más joven que jamás fue tatuado. Siempre tendré la evidencia. tengo miedo de que te des cuenta en algún momento de que no merezco estar contigo; de verdad lo tengo.

-No Draco … Tú cometiste errores, pero tenías muchas cosas en tu contra -Ella no sabía todos los detalles de su vida, pero sabía que muchas veces los problemas que heredamos pueden haberse generado inicialmente mucho tiempo atrás. Algunas veces se heredan, generación tras generación-. El medio ambiente donde creciste te enseñó muchos conceptos equivocados. Nadie se educa por sí solo. No estoy diciendo que tus padres fueron el origen de todo, yo no sé todos los detalles. Pero se que somos el resultado de muchas cosas. Y yo no puedo decir definitivamente que Ron o yo no hubiéramos actuado o hecho lo mismo que tú si nosotros hubiéramos vivido tu vida o sido enseñados esas ideologías. Ron y yo fuimos muy afortunados en la en la manera en que nuestras familias nos enseñaron cómo vivir, y sin embargo Ron… -Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Él estaba poniendo atención muy seriamente, pero aún no estaba convencido y agregó-: Al final, el hecho es que lo hice, esta en mi historia y tú no lo hiciste. No sólo eso, pero tú fuiste un especie de heroína en esto. Tú diste mucho más que quizás ninguna otra persona.

-Nuevamente Draco. Cómo podría no haberlo hecho. Yo he recibido tanto. No tienes idea de cuán rica soy en toda la sabiduría y el amor que he recibido. Mis padres me mostraron en el camino, yo no me enseñe a mi misma todo lo que aprendí. Ellos me enseñaron a involucrarme desde que era pequeña. -Efectivamente ella estaba muy agradecida por sus padres, por lo que le habían dado. Ellos no solamentemente le habían ayudado a convertirse en quien ella era, pero también vivían sus vidas intensamente; de esta manera no estaban obsesionados tratando de controlar la vida de su única hija, como puede suceder muy frecuentemente cuando se trata de un hijo único.

Continuó ella con una expresión tierna en su cara: -yo los vi dar. Su tiempo, su dinero, su amor. Ellos han sido voluntarios ayudando a tanta gente de escasos recursos. Los dos son dentistas, arreglan dientes, lo que es una profesión muy bien pagada en el mundo muggle. Ellos han arreglado muchos dientes gratuitamente. Y yo vi a muchas personas estar agradecidas con ellos y amarlos por esto -sus padres le habían explicado este concepto. Habían sido pobres cuando fueron niños, pero la gente les ayudo. Y ahora vivían cómodamente. Así que ahora era su turno de dar-. Ellos me enseñaron la importancia de ayudar a los demás. De ayudarnos los unos a los otros. La vida es muy terrible y solitaria de otra manera.

Ella continuó: -así que cuando nosotros podemos, le damos la mano a los demás. El día de mañana puede ser que seas tú el que ayude a otras personas,. Sin embargo, yo no podía haber estado ahí para ti si tú no estabas listo. Si no lo estabas, cuando te diera mi mano, me la podrías haber arrancado -Volteó y se sonrió juguetonamente, pero él se veía apesadumbrado. No estaba listo para bromear acerca de esas cosas, así que ella siguió de una manera diferente-, ahora que ya estás listo, puede ser que simplemente tomes mi mano amablemente durante el camino. Y estiró su brazo para tomar su mano.

Él miró sus manos juntas. Que poco se imaginaba ella. Él no quería simplemente sostenerla amablemente. El quería agarrarla fuertemente y después jalarla hacia él y abrazarla y besarla y decirle que estaba enamorado, pero se sentía inseguro. Parecía que ella había ignorado todas las pequeñas señales que le había mandado.

Y quién podría culparla, estaba él pensando, por supuesto que no le hubieran arrancado su mano. Él no habría podido, ni ahora ni jamás, hacerle daño físicamente a los niveles que la muchedumbre de Voldemort podía. Y sin embargo en el pasado él no le había dicho nada a la gente que la lastimó. Su propia tía la había torturado, hasta el punto en el cual él pensó que estaba muriendo. Él no había dicho nada. La hubiera dejado morir. Y entonces nunca hubiera tenido la posibilidad de conocerla, de ser rescatado por ella… De enamorarse….

Él había visto tantas tantas personas ser asesinados, había estado totalmente equivocado y realmente no la conocía, pero no, esas no eran disculpas válidas, pensó él. También había estado cerca de experimentar la muerte él mismo, eso no era una disculpa tampoco. Tampoco lo era el hecho de que él y su familia habían sido torturados y amenazados. De que él había estado asustado por tanto tiempo de ser asesinado de esta manera… Y al mismo tiempo cansado de la vida de la manera en que estaba sucediendo. De que él había estado en un baño diario de adrenalina. Y de que realmente él no hubiera podido parar a su tía, ella era muy poderosa. Pero nada de eso lo podía justificar.

Sin embargo, otra vez, la misma tía le había ofrecido su cuerpo al licántropo, y él no había dicho nada. Hubiera dejado que la criatura horrible tomara su cuerpo frágil precioso y casi muerto… Y él no hubiera dicho nada… Y la terrible criatura hubiera arrancado y destrozado su carne con sus propios dientes de lobo, como algunas criaturas salvajes hacen con sus presas.… Desfigurando su cara de ángel.… profanado su cuerpo quizás sin vida. Él recordó como algún día le oyó decir a sus cómplices que él disfrutaba mucho comer las partes suaves de la cara, como los labios, los párpados, los lóbulos de las orejas, especialmente en las muchachas jóvenes ¿habría acabado de matarla antes de haberla…? Y por un segundo él imaginó en su mente a la criatura, su espalda hacia él, su cabeza haciendo movimientos y sonidos horribles, como siempre lo hacía, arriba de la cara de Hermione destrozando su hermosa cara, sangrienta y salvajemente.

… Él se sentía mareado, con náuseas horribles, la comida en su estómago de repente completamente inestable, enojada, revolviéndose dentro de, se sintió débil y él tuvo que hacerlo rápidamente, removió la mano de Hermione de la suya y saltando desde el lugar donde estaba sentado dio tres o cuatro rápidos y largos pasos, se lanzó hacia el piso y doblado de esa manera comenzó a vomitar violentamente, convulsivamente. Cuando ya no había nada en su estómago aún se veía como si necesitara seguir vomitando, algo verde aún salió de algún lugar en su cuerpo.

Sintió la mano de ella en su espalda acariciandolo, se había hincado junto a él -¿qué pasa Draco? -Ella sonaba preocupada- quizás el golpe en tu cabeza te dio una contusión, necesitamos llevarte a que te revisen rápidamente.

-No, no, no es eso… No es eso… Solamente tuve un recuerdo muy vívido. Él parpadeó y respiró lentamente, para recobrar las fuerzas que necesitaba para levantarse. Lo hizo, Hermione hizo lo mismo y él le dijo: -lo siento, eso fue horrible -Sacó su varita y cubrió el desorden con tierra. Se sentía débil, estaba temblando ligeramente.

Ven aquí. Ella tomó su mano y lo jaló suavemente para que diera de un par de pasos. Sacó su propia varita y produjo un poco de agua de tal manera que él pudiera enjuagar el sabor de su boca ¿Quizás te gustaría usar un poco de agua?

Él enjuagó su boca varias y también su cara, Sonaba abatido, nuevamente como al borde del colapso emocional. Regreso a la piedra seguido por ella y se sentó. Puso sus codos en sus rodillas y descansó su cabeza en sus manos. Después de un par de segundos dijo: "cómo desearía poder borrar todo… Cómo desearía haber podido entender lo que estaba sucediendo… Algunas veces, incluso he deseado que Voldemort me hubiera matado, así no tendría que desear lo imposible… Lo siento mucho Hermione, perdóname -y lágrimas calientes de tristeza y arrepentimiento comenzaron a venir a sus ojos. Él estaba temblando ahora más claramente, con el efecto del terrible cóctel del mal que había tomado toda su vida.

Ella se sentó a su izquierda, suavemente puso su brazo alrededor de su espalda y doblándose un poco puso su cara en la parte de atrás del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. -Tú sabes que ya sido perdonado-. Pero con esto, el sollozo aún más fuerte. Él había sido perdonado ¿Cómo era posible? Sentía que no lo merecía. Pero ella le había regalado el perdón. El arrepentimiento estaba dolorosamente limpiando su alma.

-Está bien, todo va a estar bien -Ella estaba acariciando su espalda con su mano y besando su cabeza justo arriba de su oreja. Su beso duró todo el tiempo. Toda su energía estaba en él en ese momento, toda su atención y empatía. Hasta que sintió que se estaba calmando. Entonces ella se sentó y deslizó su mano por su espalda hasta su hombro.

-No estás solo Draco. Yo estaré contigo en tu camino.

-Gracias. -Dijo él secando sus ojos con su mano. Permaneció así, como había estado. Los dedos de su mano izquierda masajeando su frente. Realmente estaba agradecido por su amabilidad, por todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarle a sanar su vida, él no merecía estar con ella, pero la necesitaba.

-Sabes que, -ella comenzó con la voz más dulce que podía usar , mientras él miraba de lado en su dirección, sin mover su mano de su frente -yo necesitaba regresar ya, pero no me interesa, me voy a quedar… Pero, de cualquier manera, tenemos que recordar que debemos regresar antes de cierta hora o ambos nos meteremos en problemas -Ella sabía que era muy importante, para su derecho de permanecer en la escuela, no meterse en ninguna clase de problemas; un castigo hacia ella sería de consecuencias menores, no así en el caso de Draco.

-No Hermione, no falles a tu responsabilidades por mí, estaré bien. Se enderesó, su mirada perdida en la dirección del horizonte.

-¿Estás seguro? -Ella le preguntó Y él asintió con su cabeza -Entonces regresemos -Ella se levantó y él lo hizo lentamente después de ella. Estaba ella tomando su bolsa y colgándosela cruzada en su pecho y también poniendo los binoculares dentro.

-¿Te importaría si solamente te acompaño a la torre de astronomía y después me regreso? -Él le preguntó, su cabeza baja y su expresión sombría. Aún sin mantener contacto con sus ojos. Solamente enviando pequeñas miradas sombrías en su dirección.

¡Oh, caray! se le veía tan triste, ella pensó. Movió su mano y ansiosamente agarró un puñado de su camisa como si estuviera tratando de regresarlo a la felicidad jalandolo de su playera-. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me quede?.

-No, de verdad. Estaré bien. Ve y haz lo que tienes que hacer. -Su mano agarrando su camisa, de hecho lo trajo de regreso de su infierno personal. Se estaba preguntando porque ella lo había tomado de esa manera tan desesperada.

-Está bien, entonces no te preocupes, quédate aquí, yo dejaré las cobijas contigo, pero recuerda el toque de queda ¿está bien? -Y ella deslizó sus manos alrededor de su torso para abrazarlo. Como en su sueño, ella lo estaba abrazando, su manos femeninas y delicadas acariciando su espalda debajo de su chamarra, dándole choques eléctricos, así que él la envolvió también con sus brazos. Su sueño y se estaba volviendo realidad ¡qué felicidad! Algo tan deseado finalmente convirtiéndose en realidad. Él estaba finalmente sintiendo su cuerpo delicado. Su calidez testimonio de los cerca que estaban. Se quería quedar así por mucho tiempo, o mejor aún, tener lo que seguía en su sueño. Tristemente el sueño comenzó a romperse cuando ella comenzó a soltarlo. Él lo hizo también- Te veré mañana Draco. Ella aún tenía su mano derecha en su costado, lo miró directamente a sus ojos, sostuvo su mirada, sonrío dulcemente y se estiró para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él la vió moverse. Se dio cuenta de que iba a darle un beso en la mejilla, pero tenía la esperanza de que ella también lo quisiera, de otra manera ¿cuál era la razón de que aceptara pasar tanto tiempo con él? ¿Por qué lo abrazó? ¿Por qué quería besarlo? Así que decidió en su mente que este era el momento de saber si ella lo quería de la manera en que él la que la quería. Rápidamente movió su cabeza para decirle que quería besar sus labios. Hermione se dio cuenta de su intención y se detuvo apenas unos centímetros antes de besarlo.

Estaba sorprendida, rápidamente se movió hacia atrás, cubriendo su boca con su mano murmuró: -eso fue tonto. -Continuó dando pasos hacia atrás y después se giró rápidamente y se fue apresurada hacia el camino.

El que te rompan tu corazón siempre doloroso.

Especialmente si uno ha estado roto por un largo tiempo.


	15. 15El Pasado Oscuro y el aún más Oscuro

**15\. El Pasado Oscuro y el aún más Oscuro Futuro**

Ella removió la protección. Encendió una luz con su varita y continuo medio corriendo y medio caminando rápidamente. Había sido tan tonta, se iba diciendo. Había he hecho algo muy tonto ¿Que no se había dado cuenta cuán vulnerables se veía? Tenía que ir y abrazarlo. Probablemente estaba muy confundido, en medio de todas las emociones tan fuertes que estaba experimentando en ese momento. Quizás pensó que ella quería algo más con él, otra más en su séquito de admiradoras ¿O podría haber sido que él estuviera sintiendo algo por ella? No, no, eso era simplemente imposible. Estaba llegando a su recámara cuando vio a Ron sentado en el escalón hacia su entrada. Él la vió venir y se levantó.

-Ron, lo siento, tengo prisa -le dijo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

-¿Puedo caminar contigo aunque sea a mi dormitorio?

-Está bien -ellos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, se suponía que ella se reuniera con los prefectos y supervisores este sábado, antes de sus recorridos, para su reunión semanal. Temía que iba a llegar cuando su junta hubiese ya comenzado.

-Fui a buscarte al lago, a tu lugar predilecto, y no me pude acercar .

-Me imagino, yo lo protegí; no quería que fueras a molestarnos.

-¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos? -Estaba triste. Sí, su temperamento había hecho que hiciera cosas horribles-. Hueles a él.

-No Ron, no, no y no. Casi le provocaste una contusión y si, abrace a Draco el día de hoy, sólo ahora y tú fuiste parcialmente culpable por eso. Nunca te engañado o lo hubiera hecho. Yo no soy así. Tú lo debiste saber. Supongo que tuviste tu oportunidad -Él debía de haberla conocido mejor, confiado en ella, la había conocido por tanto tiempo. Si ella quería estar con alguien más se lo hubiera dicho, cuidadosamente, respetuosamente pero aún hubiera terminado su relación. Estaba exasperada, Ron estaba por todos lados, era inseguro y sin embargo hostil y resentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tuve mi oportunidad?.

-Creo que debemos de terminar esta relación. Al menos por un tiempo. Para aclarar nuestras mentes. Y reflexionar nuevamente en qué es lo que necesitamos de una pareja. Nos hemos estado haciendo mucho daño.

-Lo siento Hermione ¿podrías darme otra oportunidad? -Estaba seguro que si ella le daba otra oportunidad él ahora si se portaría bien .

-Quizás, pero realmente necesitamos un tiempo aparte.

-¿Es porque ahora quieres estar con él?

-No Ron… ¿podrías parar toda esta paranoia? Creo que debemos dejar de hablar de esto ahora -dijo ella, pensó que no podía dejarle saber lo que Draco había hecho. Complicaría las cosas aún más.

Llegaron a su dormitorio dijeron buenas noches y ella rechazó sus intentos de abrazarla, después continuó rápidamente hacia el lugar de la junta.

…..

Draco se quedó ahí congelado por un par de minutos. Ella le había dicho que había sido tonto ¿Como negarlo? Había tratado de besarla, sabiendo que tenía un novio. Eso definitivamente contaba como algo que una persona tonta haría. Eso podría ser que pasara con algunas chicas, pero no con otras., Ciertamente no con Hermione. Sus cálculos habían fallado; ella probablemente realmente amaba a Ron. Al estúpido ese….

Necesitaba irse rápidamente, regresar a su casa, donde no podría ser encontrado, ni molestado, donde él tendría que autorizar para que cualquier persona se pudiera acercar a él. Donde ella no estuviera tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos. Donde pudiera evitar incluso pensar en ella.

Le llamó a su duende y le pidió que mintiera por él. Que lo acompañara para decir que había una emergencia en su casa. Ambos fueron rápidamente al dormitorio del profesor Flitwick. Tuvieron suerte, no encontraron a nadie en el camino. Él se disculpó por la inconveniencia. Le dijo el profesor que el duende había venido para dejarle saber que los Pavorreales albinos de su madre se veían muy enfermos. Que de hecho uno de ellos había muerto; él no le iba a decir la verdad al profesor de cuando había pasado eso.

Que necesitaba ir, regresar a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y que necesitaba hacer para resolverlo. El profesor dijo que estaba bien y le dio una nota para llevar al señor Filch; sin embargo, noto que él se veía con una actitud diferente, pero pensó que era porque estaba preocupado.

Llegó a su casa, le agradeció al duende y se fue a su recámara. En el camino pasó a través de unas cuantas telarañas que se enredaron en su cara y cabello "

¡Diablos! Él no había hecho nada esa mañana dentro de la casa. Seguramente habría telarañas por todos lados ¿Por qué tenían una casa tan desesperantemente grande? No tenía ni siquiera el deseo de prender las luces. Se sentía enojado, tan enojado, con Weasley, con su propia familia, con Hermione, con la vida. En este estado mental, sus posesiones se sentían simplemente como una forma de seguir haciendo grandes sus egos, de pretender que eran muy especiales. Se sentía enojado también con todas sus cosas.

Abrió la puerta de caoba hacia su cuarto. Sintió ganas de patearla. Su cuarto tan horriblemente grande. No pudo contenerse a sí mismo, tomó un vaso que estaba en su buró de noche y lo lanzó con todas fuerzas hacia la pared. Se despedazó ruidosamente. Quería gritar, golpear, dar puñetazos a algo, romper todo, pero se contuvo así mismo. Después fue y se sentó en el piso, en una esquina, cerca de la puerta deslizable de piso a techo que daba hacia el jardín, opuesta a la puerta de la recámara. Pensó en la posibilidad de sentarse dentro de uno de sus closets, para evitar esa terrible sensación de ser insignificante en medio de tanto espacio, como otro insecto, uno de esos que encontraban refugio en su casa últimamente.

Aún tenía una de las cobijas de ella. No se dio cuenta de que la segunda se había caído detrás de una de las rocas, se quedó ahí, olvidada. Pensó que debía ponerla en algún lugar, guardarla. Para que después la pudiera regresar. Ser consistente con su intención inicial de huír, aún de la memoria de ella. Al final decidió quedarse con ella. Dobló sus rodillas hacia su pecho, y descansó su cabeza en la pared, cerró sus ojos y abrazó la cobija... olía a ella. Hacía unos cuantos minutos se había sentido tan enojado con todo, con ella también, ahora estaba triste, se sentía solo, totalmente abandonado, vacío. Tan triste, y como un niño pequeño deseando que ella pudiera darle confort. Abrazó la cobija como si fuera ella. Como deseaba que fuera ella. ¿Por qué parecía esto tan increíblemente difícil? Se sentía como si nunca fuera a importar vivir la vida sin ella, como si su vida estuviera hundiéndose para siempre. Como si él nunca fuera a ser capaz de salir de este oscuro, oscuro hoyo de tristeza y añoranza.

No tenía ganas, pero necesitaba pensar en qué era lo que iba a hacer. Ahora ya lo sabía, ella no lo quería de esa manera. Sí, probablemente amaba realmente a su novio. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir amargura en su corazón. Weasley, el manojo de nervios sin empatía, era el dueño de su corazón ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Weasley y no él? Algunas cosas probablemente sólo suceden. Tomó la cobija y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo, con amargura. La amargura de saber que la amaba, como él jamás había amado a nadie más en su vida, pero sabiendo que no había esperanza ¿Por qué diablos tenía que haber aparecido en su vida? Quizás él podría haber estado mejor sin ella… No, eso no era cierto. Ella lo había rescatado y él había casi tocado el paraíso… casi… pero ese paraíso no era para él. Después dobló su cuerpo, colocando sus antebrazos en sus rodillas y su cabeza en ellos. Algún tiempo pasó, muchos, muchos minutos con esta mezcla venenosa de enojo y tristeza en las venas.

Hubo un sonido agudo en su ventana, inmediatamente lo reconoció como el sonido de un ave tocando… ¿Quién lo estaba buscando a esta hora?… Se levantó, fue abrir la ventana y recibió el sobre que le ofrecía un búho; era de ella. Hubo dolor en su pecho, así que camino a su escritorio, tomó un sobre y puso la carta sin abrir dentro del sobre Y escribió su nombre en él, se lo dio al búho y le pagó con el premio correspondiente. Después de eso, él supuso que ella entendería que no debía molestarlo nuevamente.

Se fue a su esquina y se sentó… Esa estúpida ave había llegado en el momento menos adecuado. Pronto él había empezado a arrepentirse de no haber leído la carta. Así que ella ya sabía que no estaba en la escuela ¿Qué le quería decir? Desde que él le abrió su corazón, ella siempre había sido extremadamente amable con él. Como nadie más. Un horrible nudo en su garganta.

Pero, todas las cosas que ella había hecho por él, no tenían nada que ver con que lo quisiera como un hombre. Fueron hechas porque ella sentía lástima; de la misma manera en la que había sentido lástima por los duendes elfos de casa. Él no era más que una misión de buena voluntad para ella ¡Por todos los demonios! No le gustaba que le hubiera ofrecido amistad por lástima. También la había dejado verlo llorar… Como un niño fuera de control. Algo estaba muy mal con él ¡Oh! Qué vergüenza.

Pero ella no lo había hecho sentirse avergonzado, no hoy, no en el pasado, nunca, por nada de lo que él había hecho… Deseo, con sólo recordarla abrazándolo, poder traer esa memoria a la realidad… Después fue a recoger la cobija. Regresó a su esquina, se sentó, se recargó en la pared y se quedó así, con la mirada perdida abrazando la cobija con su fragancia por muchos minutos. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos ¿Podría algo simplemente acabar conmigo en este momento? por favor, le pidió al vacío.

Otros golpes en la ventana ¿ella nuevamente? Así lo espero, su corazón despertó. Fue a la ventana, convencido de que iba a ver el mismo búho de la escuela, pero era otra ave. Tomó el sobre y vio, era del profesor Flitwick.

Apreciado señor Malfoy:

Siento mucho causarle están inconveniencia a tan altas horas de la noche. La supervisora de perfectos me ha informado de su preocupación acerca de usted. Aparentemente ella percibe que ustedes tuvieron un grave desacuerdo; y si a esto se le agregan sus propias dificultades en su hogar, ella teme que usted pueda estar necesitando ayuda. De esta manera es que estoy escribiéndole para ofrecerle asistencia o para confirmar que todo está bien. Por favor envíe una respuesta tan pronto como sea posible para que podamos proceder de manera expedita en lo necesario. Si no recibimos una respuesta dentro de la siguiente hora, nos veremos en la necesidad de utilizar procedimientos más drásticos.

Quedo de usted,

Profesor Flitwick.

Fue de nuevo a su escritorio tomó una pieza de papel y escribió su respuesta.

Estimado profesor:

Gracias por su Interés. No hay necesidad de preocuparse, todo está bajo control. Yo regresaré mañana a las seis de la tarde como acordamos previamente.

Gracias,

Draco Malfoy.

Dobló el papel, lo puso en el sobre y se lo dio al búho con el premio adecuado. Nada estaba bajo control, él lo sabía, pero no sentía que quisiera a nadie más ahí, no quería ningún tipo de sermón, de adoctrinación.

Eso había sido muy impertinente de ella. Despertar al profesor cerca de la medianoche. No sabía muy bien si eso lo hacía sentir enojado o menos triste, pero no quiso pensar mucho en ello.

Se fue otra vez a su rincón, esta vez se acostó en la cobija y se enredó en ella. Pronto estaba agarrando un puñado de su cobija y manteniéndolo apretado a su cara. Su mirada estaba perdida, sintiéndose como si estuviera vacío por dentro o como si hubiera un gran bloque de hielo en su pecho; tenía tanto frío por dentro. Estaba en un trance, sin energía para moverse, sin deseos de hacer nada. Sentía como si fuera más fácil simplemente morir que tener que soportar este dolor por el resto de su vida. Tan sólo el día de ayer le había dicho a su madre que él estaría bien, pero por el momento no había nada más que él pudiera hacer.

Después de muchos, muchos más minutos, quizás una hora o quizás mucho más. Es difícil decirlo cuando estás tan triste, se levantó. Era tiempo de tomar una decisión. Así que comenzó lentamente a caminar por su cuarto pensando en las posibilidades, pero su cerebro estaba cansado; se rehusaba a trabajar apropiadamente. Le tomó mucho, mucho tiempo de caminar lentamente, pensando y perdiendo el hilo de sus razonamientos, para concluir que era lo que necesitaba hacer. No iba permanecer en la escuela; iba a abandonar sus estudios tan pronto como quizás mañana.

Se sentó nuevamente en la esquina, hambriento y cansado, sabiendo que no tenía ni la convicción, ni la energía para comer o para ir a su cama. Se resignó a quedarse ahí, de esa manera, toda la noche.

¿Por qué Hermione no lo quería? Bueno, esa era una pregunta estúpida ¿Se le había olvidado ya, tan rápido, todo lo que le había dicho? Todo lo que había pensado. La había maltratado por tan largo tiempo. Había sido estúpido y horrendo. Había permitido que cosas malas le pasaran. La había perdido incluso antes de que se diera cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba. Su pasado era oscuro y su futuro, ahora, parecía aún más oscuro. Otro par de lágrimas cayeron por su cara.

Era la inmensa energía del amor, a través de la cual la vida continúa haciendo a los seres cooperar con ella. No sólo eso, pero en su caso esta energía colosal había sido frustrada y se encontraban enredada con el horrible trauma de la guerra. Las guerras pueden romper incluso a hombres adultos, justificadamente. No son ningún tipo de broma. Y él había estado en lo más violento de la guerra, aún si lo había hecho en el lado equivocado.

El dolor que le quemaba el estómago era descontrolado. Estaba hambriento, débil y cansado, tan inmensamente cansado, su cuerpo comenzó a traicionarlo, quedándose dormido por su propia cuenta. Esos intentos siendo frustrados por la violenta caída de su cabeza y su cuerpo inconscientes. Sin embargo, se imaginó que si él buscaba la energía para ir a su cama, volvería a vivir sus pasadas noches de insomnio.

En este estado de total miseria, le dio la bienvenida sus demonios. Recordó todas esas noches antes de ella, cuando la culpa, el enojo, el miedo o la tristeza Iban con él a la cama. El recordó piezas, pedazos de todo lo que él había hecho y presenciado. Recordó nuevamente comenzando a sudar, las pesadillas.

Aquellas cuando los dementores lo perseguían y él estaba aterrorizado de morir, corriendo, escondiéndose, tratando de escapar. En todas las diferentes versiones de esta pesadilla él sabía que estaban tratando de besarlo. La cárcel aún tenía un par de ellos, simplemente para mantener a la gente asustada de la posibilidad. Podía sentir tu corazón latir fuerte. Sus piernas temblar débiles y fallando. Desesperación en todo su cuerpo y mente; una mente que todavía quería experimentar la vida.

Aquellas donde se ve veía así mismo siendo empujado para que hiciera su trabajo, tenía que matar a alguien, se sentía asustado y enojado. Peleaba a los mortíferos tratando de forzarlo a matar. Lo insultaban ¡no! Les decía, él no era uno de ellos, y sin embargo, si lo era; le mostraban su brazo marcado. Él era uno de ellos y había presumido al respecto al principio de ese infierno.

Aquellas donde veía sangre, tanta sangre; gente muerta o en el proceso de ser asesinada. El aire denso con odio, ambición, resentimiento y maldad. Gente siendo torturada, su propio padre, gritando en horror y dolor. Los ruegos, los gritos, la desesperación de los que morían, de los torturados, los llantos… Las caras de las personas muertas, los ojos vacíos y sin vida en los cuerpos aún tibios. Su propia necesidad de escapar, él también estaba siendo torturado no sólo físicamente, pero mentalmente y emocionalmente por lo que estaba presenciando… No hay manera, no hay palabras para describir el momento cuando alguien pierde su vida a través de violencia, la imagen permanente en la memoria.

Aquellos donde vio la mirada de desprecio hacia él, en la cara de su tía, otras veces sus desesperadas y urgentes demandas. Algunas veces ella burlándose sarcásticamente, porque él no era un miembro digno de esa familia, de esa comunidad de los seguidores de Voldemort; se asustaba, se impresionada mirando la cara de la muerte. También la decepción en la cara de su padre. Porque no era un psicópata como ellos, para ser capaz de mirar otra persona, otro ser humano siendo asesinado.

Aquellos donde estaba en el cuarto de los requerimientos, algunas veces hambriento y cansado, trabajando con desesperación, algunas veces fuego todo alrededor, otras veces ambas cosas. La cara de Crabbe rodeada de fuego; sus gritos, la desesperación y dolor en su cara, el saber que su amigo de tanto tiempo había muerto quemado.

Aquellos donde veía sus Padres muertos o en el proceso de ser asesinados. El cuerpo sin vida de su madre, pálida y cubierta de sangre, su cara desfigurada por los golpes y hechizos que había recibido antes de morir. Y él fuera de control con la agonía emocional, mirando el daño que su madre había sufrido antes de morir. Sus desesperados llantos por ella. Muchas veces había sentido que eso había sido su culpa, porque él no había sido capaz de cumplir con las responsabilidades que le habían encomendado.

Una vez había visto a Hermione en sus sueños de tortura. Un nudo horrible en su garganta. Estaba enamorado de esa hermosa muchacha. Quería protegerla y ser cuidado por ella. Quería servirle y ser atendido por ella, sólo ella. Su dueño y su sirviente, su compañero , todo al mismo tiempo, todo con ella… Pero ella había dicho que no.

Estaba triste… ¿Qué hora era? Probablemente cerca del amanecer, su cuerpo estaba tan frío, estaba temblando.

Se levantó con un plan en su cabeza, se fue lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies con falta de energía, al gabinete de medicina en el baño de sus padres y busco algo para ayudar a su estómago. Lo iba necesitar. Pero un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, quizás él podría terminar todo de una vez. Sentía que no había ninguna felicidad en el futuro para él. Sí, quizás él podría terminar toda esa desesperación… Pero no, no podía, sus padres sufrirían hasta la locura.

Después de que tomó algo para su estómago, Se dirigió hacia la cava de sus padres, en busca de más alivio. Estaba cerrada, el pobre duende había tratado de mantenerlo fuera de ahí cerrando la puerta con llave… Tan inocente. La abrió lentamente con su varita y entró. Iba a buscar la botella más cara de alcohol en ese cuarto, para celebrar, el no ser querido por la muchacha que él amaba, el que iba a abandonar la escuela, para celebrar que su vida tan joven se había destrozado y que no tenía ningún deseo de continuar viviendo.

Sabía cómo remover la protección del gabinete, el que contenía los vinos más caros que sus padres tenían. Abrió la puerta y la luz dentro se prendió, acarició el suave barniz de la madera y escogió su veneno.

Pronto habría luz de día y sus pensamientos serían interrumpidos por el duende. Así que decidió que iba permanecer en su cuarto. Pondría una nota en la puerta, explicando que no había sido capaz de dormir bien y que iba a intentarlo nuevamente, que por favor lo despertara alrededor de las dos de la tarde.

Una vez en su cama, destapó la botella; era champaña. Había un par de botellas aún más caras en la cava. Pero la champaña tenía un aire de celebración. Y él estaba celebrando ¿Cierto? Además le gustaba el sabor, la sensación de las burbujas. Llevó la botella a su boca; no había necesidad de una copa. Con un estómago vacío de casi 24 hrs aún el primer trago tuvo un efecto en su cuerpo. Tomó despacio. Disfrutando el sentimiento de satisfacción, de abandono que el alcohol le daba en circunstancias difíciles. Ya no estaba hambriento. En su caso cuando se había emborrachado, él no reía, no lloraba, no se enojaba, solamente se sentía sedado, mareado y con sueño.

Tomo lentamente para tener un control mínimo de lo que estaba sucediendo. Finalmente después de dos horas y más de la mitad del contenido, se quedó dormido botella en la mano. Para entonces eran más de las nueve de la mañana.

….

Tan pronto como Hermione había terminado su rutina nocturna, asegurándose, con los otros prefectos, de que ningún estudiante estaba vagando por la escuela después de las horas permitidas. Ella regresó a su cuarto, y no podía controlarse, inmediatamente comenzó a caminar desesperada. Estaba tratando de explicarse a sí misma porque no era una buena idea el abrazar a quien fuera cuando a ella se le antojara. Quizás él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto. Necesitaba disculparse. Había también la posibilidad de que no hubiera regresado del lago; nadie podría saberlo, y él había estado tan conflictuado. Era necesario ir a verificar que estuviera bien.

Después de tocar por un unos minutos. Decidió que necesitaba tratar de contactarlo. Quizás aún estaba en el lago. Le envío una nota; donde fuera que él estuviera, el búho sabría encontrarlo.

Recibió la carta sin respuesta. Era necesario ir a buscar ayuda ¿Donde estaba él? ¿Iba tratar de lastimarse a sí mismo?

El profesor Flitwick no tomó mucho tiempo para abrir su puerta. Usualmente se iba muy tarde a la cama.

-Buenas noches profesor, siento mucho molestarlo a esta hora -Comenzó Hermione-, pero tengo un problema. Draco y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo y él no está en su cuarto; y estoy preocupada -vió al profesor asintiendo y tratando de decir algo, así que se detuvo.

-Claro que no está en su cuarto señorita Granger. Él regresó a su casa debido a una emergencia. Vino a pedir autorización para ir -Contestó amablemente el profesor, pero con sospecha en su cabeza. El chico había querido regresar a la escuela para pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Había discutido y abruptamente quería regresar a su casa. El profesor había también presenciado toda la locura en la mesa Slytherin, ese viernes, cuando ellos llegaron al comedor. Parecía que ella era uno de sus amigos a los cuales él se había referido. O quizás ella era esos "amigos".

-Profesor, por favor ¿podría quizás usted ayudarme a checar qué Draco este bien? Ya le envié un búho pero él no contestó -Ella insistió. Necesitaba dejarle saber al profesor que ella temía por la integridad de su amigo.

-Usted le mandó un búho -El profesor repitió sus palabras- él no respondió y usted está preocupada -él estaba sacando conclusiones en su cabeza-. Déjeme preguntarle señorita ¿Hay algo entre ustedes dos?

-Yo… este… Bueno… No lo se -Ella encogió sus brazos lenta y tímidamente y podía sentir su cara quemarse con vergüenza.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "no lo sé"?.

-Él … Éste… Quizás tenga sentimientos… Por mi… Pero no estoy realmente segura.

-¿Así que, estoy asumiendo, todo esto tiene que ver con que usted no siente lo mismo por él?.

-Ella asintió y después bajó en la cabeza, diciendo en voz baja: -Quizás, pero eso es solamente una parte de todo.

El profesor le dijo que él creía que Draco iba estar bien pero ella tenía que explicar, su amigo había estado tan estresado por otras cosas, que incluso había vomitado bilis. Con eso el profesor estuvo de acuerdo en contactarlo.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos, -dijo el profesor mientras veía al ave volar con su misiva-. Señorita Granger, yo creo que Draco va a estar bien, así que quiero que usted regrese a su cuarto y duerma un poco. Si hay algún problema yo lo resolveré..

-Pero profesor -Ella le rogó.

-Él va a estar bien, nadie muere solamente de tener su corazón roto.

-Tiene razón profesor, pero no fue solamente eso, el problema es que él puede encontrarse realmente en una muy seria condición postraumática, después de la guerra.

-No se preocupe, yo me aseguraré de hablar con él este lunes. Le sugeriré algunos recursos. Quizás un poco de terapia, esto fue una guerra después de todo. Por el otro lado estoy feliz de que él fue rechazado por no otra que usted -Ella estaba sorprendida y confundida con su afirmación, el profesor explicó-. Muy pocas personas, si acaso alguna, pueden vivir la vida sin experimentar rechazo y dificultades, pero usted es una persona muy inteligente. Estoy seguro de que usted puede ayudarle a entender que su bienestar tiene que venir de adentro de sí mismo. Si él se ama y se respeta el mismo, será lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar el fracaso.

-Lo intentaré profesor.

-Si solamente intente, pero trate de recordar también que, al final, lo que él haga es su responsabilidad; él es un adulto ahora.

...…

Draco despertó y le tomó un momento de hecho recordar todo lo que había pasado y por qué estaba en su casa sosteniendo una botella casi vacía de champaña. Escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta. Eso había sido lo que lo había despertado. Era el duende tratando de decirle que eran las dos de la tarde. Le dijo que podía pasar. El duende preguntó si quería algo de comer, él le pidió alguna comida específica. Siempre siendo cuidadoso de mantener cierta distancia, para evitar que se diera cuenta de el olor a alcohol viniendo de él. Ya había escondido la botella.

Apenas comió un poco del muy tardío desayuno que el duende le trajo a su cuarto y lo acompañó con más tragos de la bebida ya no tan burbujeante ¡A quien le importaba! Él necesitaba un poco del valor que eso le daba. Después se deshizo del resto de la comida tirándola en el escusado.


	16. 16 Es Bueno Tenerte de Regreso

**16\. Es Bueno Tenerte de Regreso**

Hermione había estado preocupada toda la noche y la mañana también ¿Qué estaba pasando con Draco? Todo aquello había sido una serie de eventos muy locos. No sabía cómo explicarse todo… No sabía si aquello había sido realidad, si Draco realmente había tenido una emergencia en su casa, pero lo dudaba seriamente. De otra manera ¿por qué él no habría respondido a su búho? Esto definitivamente tenía que ver con lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Ahora el profesor sabía, porque ella le había dicho. Sin embargo pensaba que había sido necesario.

En la mañana no creyó que fuera apropiado ir a molestar a su profesor a su recámara, para saber qué había pasado, pero estaba lista para atraparlo, antes de que él entrara al comedor para su desayuno. Ella necesitaba saber acerca de su amigo. No podía borrar de su mente la imagen de él tratando de hacerse daño.

-Profesor -ella le llamó y corrió detrás de él cuando lo vio- ¿Podía quitarle unos segundos de su tiempo?

-Claro que sí señorita Granger -él dijo volteando a verla.

-¿Recibió usted respuesta de Draco? Profesor -Ella necesitaba saber.

-Sí señorita, él respondió y dijo que todo estaba bien. El regresará a las seis de la tarde como es costumbre.

-Gracias profesor -dijo ella sintiéndose apenada- siento mucho haberlo molestado tanto con esto.

…..

Hermione llegó a la puerta de la escuela antes que el señor Filch y esperó. El llegó puntualmente dos minutos antes de las seis. Exactamente cinco minutos después de las seis él estaba furioso ¿No sabía ese muchacho que él era una persona muy ocupada? Necesitaba ir a encargarse de otras cosas mucho más importantes. Ella le ofreció abrir y cerrar la puerta por él, de cualquier manera ella necesitaba esperar a su amigo. Sí, el señor Filch pensó que eso podía hacerse; ella era la supervisora honoraria de prefectos, ese título la autorizaba a manejar la puerta. Le dejó instrucciones y la llave, instrucciones que ella ya conocía claramente.

Se había comenzado a sentir ansiosa. Mirar cada detalle en la nueva barda y entrada, construidos después de la guerra, no podía continuar distrayéndola más. Finalmente a las 6:30 alguien tocó a la puerta. Ella miró a través de la mirilla; era él. Con manos ansiosas abrió la puerta.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella aquí? El señor Filch era el que se suponía que abriera la puerta. Trato de no mirarla.

-Hola Draco -le dijo ella para saludarlo.

-Granger -dijo él, y aún decir su apellido era doloroso. Lo dijo sin mirarla y con severidad en su voz.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso -Ella dijo empezando a cerrar la puerta.

-No por mucho tiempo -El murmuro, ya un par de pasos más lejos, sin siquiera molestarse por voltear a verla. Rápidamente continuó caminando hacia su cuarto.

-!Espera! -Ella le llamó, no pudo realmente entender qué fue lo que le había dicho. Aún tenía que proteger la puerta y dejar la llave en su recipiente encantado en la pared.

Aparentemente él no le escucho, o no le importó lo que le dijo, porque estaba rápidamente dejándola atrás. Ella tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo antes de que él cerrara su puerta.

-Draco, tenemos que hablar -Dijo ella tomando su costado y respirando agitada. El estaba dentro de su cuarto mirándola con ojos fríos-. Por favor -ella le rogó.

Él se movió a un lado para dejar espacio para que Hermione entrara, mientras continuaba deteniendo la manija de la puerta. Su expresión era sombrilla, quizás enojada. Ella se comenzó a sentir incómoda, un poco asustada ¿Qué le había pasado a su amistad? Espero a que él cerrara la puerta y la mirara antes de hablar: -lo siento Draco.

-No me importa realmente -Le respondió frío, despreciativo, como el antiguo Malfoy lo hubiera hecho antes de la guerra.

-¡Has estado tomando! -Ella había percibido el olor del alcohol cuando él habló, había horror en su cara. -Eso fue tan irresponsable, venir a la escuela aún intoxicado, el señor Filch pudo haberse dado cuenta. Seguramente te hubieran castigado, quizás te hubieran expulsado.

El torció su boca con desprecio antes de hablar -no hubiera importado, voy a irme de esta escuela muy, muy pronto, quizás mañana.

-No… Pero… No vale la pena -Ella estaba asustada. Ella había causado eso, sí… Había sido tan tonta. Él de seguro no estaba acostumbrado abrazos y besos de amistad. Había malinterpretado sus intenciones. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente por su cara-. No te puedes ir, no puedes abandonar todo, es tu futuro… Por favor -Era real, lo que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho era verdad, había razón de preocuparse por él. Podía caer en las garras del alcohol, y solamente tenía 18 años. Él era probablemente una de las personas que esa guerra horrible había lastimado más. Estaba solo, sintiéndose culpable, hasta el grado de querer rechazar la ayuda que la gente quería darle, hasta el grado de querer abandonar la escuela, su futuro-. No lo hagas, por favor… Quédate.

Ella estaba llorando por él … si tan sólo pudiera abrazarla sin lastimarse también en el proceso, sin después necesitarla más. Deseo poderlo hacerlo, pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza, la estabilidad emocional. No era posible, así que le dijo con frialdad: -Creo que necesitas irte ahora. Puedes ir con Weasley. Él te puede consolar todo lo que necesites.

No había aún tristeza en su cara, se sentía ofendida, insultada. Ella ya no estaba con Ron, y él era parcialmente culpable por eso. Ella había estado ahí para él, aún después de todos los problemas que eso había generado con su ex novio. Y ahora la estaba corriendo con desprecio en su voz. Trato de darle una bofetada, pero él atrapó su mano. Ella dijo muy enojada: -estás siendo muy egoísta, vas a lastimar a todas las personas que te quieren y todo por un berrinche -Después ella usó su mano izquierda para golpear el pecho de él. Ésa mano fue atrapada también, después del primer golpe; él la estaba sosteniendo firmemente.

Él miraba ligeramente hacia un lado, evitando los ojos de Hermione mientras ella continúa furiosamente diciendo: -tú no estás pensando en nadie, solamente en ti mismo. Puedo ver ahora que mi amistad no significaba nada para ti. Todo lo que me preocupé, no significa nada para ti. Todo lo que hice. Todos los problemas que tuve por ti… Ron probablemente tenía razón desde el principio -con eso él rápidamente la miró directamente a los ojos con una cara sorprendida-. El dijo que lo único que querías era meterte mis pantalones. Y ella trató de liberar sus manos con toda su fuerza.

Pero las manos de Draco eran más grandes y más fuertes que las de ella, y la estaba sosteniendo firmemente. Después él movió su cabeza y le dijo: -No, yo no quise… yo nunca….

-Suéltame, suéltame -estaba furiosa, no lo dejó hablar, mientras aún estaba intentando salvajemente de liberar sus manos.

El cerró sus ojos por unos segundos temiendo, no quería que ella estuviera enojada con él. Así que se disculpó: -lo siento, tú realmente eres todo para mí. Se dobló un poco para besar su mano derecha y continuó, esta vez mirando directamente a sus ojos-, estoy inmensamente agradecido por lo que has hecho por mí, pero todo es tan doloroso que creo que realmente me estoy volviendo loco. Soltó sus manos, sus ojos se habían puesto rojos y húmedos.

Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente debido a su confesión, por la imagen de sus ojos tristes. -¡Oh, Draco! Yo lo sé… Esta guerra ha sido un infierno para nosotros ¡Pero no te vayas! A muchos de nosotros nos interesa tu bienestar.

No pudo contenerse y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

El simplemente la dejó, con sus brazos sueltos a sus costados. Deseo ansiosamente no sentir nada, ignorar la cercanía de su cuerpo, su necesidad de ella. Estaba totalmente lástimado.

Después de un momento ella lo soltó -a mí me interesa tu bienestar. Quédate y sé valiente, vas a estar bien. Nadie, nada vale tanto como para que destruyas tu vida. Ella estaba más calmada pero aún caían lágrimas por su cara.

Él las secó con sus pulgares. -Lo siento, no lo puedo hacer -aún estaba pensando que lo mejor para él era simplemente irse de ahí-. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Estuve toda la noche despierto, volviéndome loco haciendo eso.

-¡Por favor! ¡No lo entiendo! Todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Un beso estúpido no vale la pena -Una idea loca vino su cabeza. Puso sus manos el pecho de Draco y se levantó en las puntas de sus pies para besarlo rápidamente. Ella no esperaba que lo tomara como una invitación.

Pero sin embargo, si lo hizo, cuando la vió acercarse y sintió sus labios fue arrastrado por una avalancha de emociones e inmediatamente la apretó, besándola con la desesperación de su necesidad. Sus manos en ella, una en su espalda manteniéndola abrazada muy cerca de él. La otra entretejida en su cabello moviéndose ansiosamente con necesidad, estaba finalmente besando sus labios, sus labios suaves y húmedos. Y era la gloria. El quería decirle cuánto la amaba, de una manera que nunca había amado en su vida. Y la estaba besándola con esa emoción que difícilmente cabía en su pecho. Ella lo podía sentir temblar bajo sus manos.

Lo dejo por un minuto. No lo estaba besando exactamente, pero no estaba oponiéndose a sus expresiones tampoco. Si no fuera tan racional, estuviera tan asustada o en negación, se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba disfrutando mucho también. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más, ella se negó a escuchar. Solo pensaba que había dejado al estúpido Cormac hacer lo mismo, simplemente para desquitarse de Ron; era mucho más valioso hacerlo por su amigo, para así tratar de salvar su sanidad mental. Después comenzó a empujarlo.

-Escúchame Draco, si te vas vas a lastimar a tus padres -Ahora era ella la que estaba tratando de evitar su mirada por un momento, hasta que pudo recobrar el control; nunca había sido besada de esa manera- No puedes hacerlo… Tienes que ser valiente… Yo no sabía qué era lo que tú estabas sintiendo -estaba sorprendida y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando- y quizás solamente estés confundido.

-¿Confundido? Tú has estado diciéndome que puedo cambiar, ¿por qué entonces dirías que no puedo cambiar y sentir algo por ti?

-No lo sé, quizás solamente estoy asustada. Tú solías odiarme. Nunca, jamás, ni en mis sueños más locos, me hubiera imaginado la posibilidad de que sintieras algo así por mi… Entonces, por el momento, yo no siento lo mismo por ti.

Pensaba que él solamente estaba confundido, porque ella le había ayudado. Lo que él estaba sintiendo no era real ¿cómo podría ser? Ellos venían de lugares muy diferentes, sus pasados era muy contrastantes. Y quizás él no era capaz aún de dar amor real. Tal vez sólo necesitaba usarla para sentirse mejor, porque estaba sufriendo y después la olvidaría, no sentía que eso valiera la pena.

-¿Por qué me besaste entonces?

-Sólo fue un beso estúpido. Si eso puede hacer la diferencia para que te quedes, no me importa, lo puedo hacer. Lo ves, te aprecio mucho.

-No lo sé Hermione, es que todo es tan doloroso que no se si pueda.

-Esto es solamente la última gota en el vaso lleno de agua. Todo lo demás que estás pasando lo está haciendo mucho más complicado, pero me puedo imaginar lo que estás sintiendo. Yo he sentido eso también. Casi todo el mundo tiene que experimentar frustraciones en la vida. Yo lo sé, sé cómo se siente. Y sé también que vas a estar bien… Mira, te voy a decir algo que no le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera mi madre o a Harry.

Él iba a poner atención a cada una de sus palabras. Que se le confiara a algo que no le había dicho a nadie más lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

-Yo estuve locamente enamorada del hermano más grande de Ron. Él es maravilloso, pero es ocho años más grande que yo. Creo que nunca me vió como una mujer, solamente como una niña. Yo sabía que no había la posibilidad de que nada sucediera ahí, hasta que yo tuviera cierta edad. Pero cuando casi llegaba a ese lugar, él conoció a la chica que se convertiría en su esposa. Ellos se enamoraron locamente, yo lo vi suceder. Me dolió muchísimo. Pero estoy bien ahora, aunque me llevó algo de tiempo. Ahora yo sé que algunas cosas no van a suceder y que sin embargo estaré bien.

-Y tú crees que nosotros no vamos a suceder. -Dijo él para resumir su idea, tratando aún de digerir lo que había pasado.

-Eso es no es lo que quise decir, lo que quiero decir es que, lo que sea que suceda, tú vas a estar bien. Y no es como que ya me hubiera casado… El amor es un una misión complicada. Algunas veces sucede fácilmente; algunas veces no es posible, no importa que tan duro lo intentes; algunas veces sucede después de cierto esfuerzo. El hecho es que por el momento yo no siento lo mismo por ti. Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, Sin embargo tú te tienes que quedar -Era una manera muy lista de hacer que quisiera permanecer en la escuela-. Yo aún no sé, aún no te conozco lo suficiente para saber si puedo sentir lo mismo por ti, pero ciertamente el que huyas no va a hacer que las cosas sucedan.

-Y ¿cuáles serían las cosas que lo harían suceder? -Le preguntó.

-¡Oh! Yo amo a una persona que tiene un corazón amable y bueno. También amo que las personas se respeten así mismos, especialmente cuando aman lo que hacen y lo hacen con pasión. Me encanta ver a un muchacho hacer con maestría las cosas que ama. Intenta eso. Muéstrame cómo amas ser tu mismo, cuando haces algo con pasión. Pero también recuerda que no te estoy prometiendo nada -ella estaba en cierta forma tratando de recordar lo que el profesor le había dicho, pero sinceramente sintió que todo había salido de su propio corazón.

-Está bien, me quedaré. Solo te pido una cosa por favor, evítame el dolor de verte a ti y a tu novio… Tu sabes… De verdad quisiera evitar eso.

-Eso va ser muy fácil… Ron y yo terminamos. Estamos tomando un tiempo para ver si lo nuestro puede suceder. Ella bajó su cabeza, había tenido tanto sufrimiento últimamente.

-Oh...yo… ¿podría abrazarte Hermione? -Le pregunto suavemente, con ternura, después de que pensó que estaba presenciando más tristeza.

-Si, por favor.

Lo dejó que la abrazara mientras sollozaba silenciosamente; no importaba que estuviera enojada con Ron. Aún había tristeza en el hecho de darse cuenta de que sus sueños con él se estaban rompiendo. Se sintió como una niña pequeña, manteniendo sus brazos doblados dentro de su abrazo cálido. Cerrando sus ojos y descansando su frente en el espacio cóncavo de su cuello. Él sintió su camisa humedeciendose por las lágrimas.

Le gustaba ser abrazada, a sus padres les encantaba cargarla cuando era pequeña. Y a ella le encantaba quedarse dormida en sus brazos. Ser acariciada, querida y calmada en brazos de sus padres. Ésa era la razón por la cual a ella le encantaba también abrazar a la gente. Pero algunas veces ser abrazada era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba. Su novio nunca había sido realmente muy cariñoso de esa manera. Los abrazos de Ron se sentía nerviosos, extraños, apresurados, incómodos. Draco era tan diferente, su abrazo se sentía lleno de confianza, firme pero al mismo tiempo suave y cálido, como si él estuviera presente con todos sus sentidos ahí, compartiendo conscientemente el mismo espacio, la misma experiencia con ella.


	17. 17 Otro Tipo de Guerra

**17\. Otro Tipo de Guerra**

Draco estuvo listo muy temprano. Él sabía cómo cuidar de su apariencia. Su madre siempre había estado muy preocupada en eso. Siempre. Ella había sido muy cuidadosa en sólo comprar y usar el tipo de cosas que la hacían ver aún más bonita. Le había enseñado eso a su hijo. Él se acostumbró, y así como pasa con los hábitos que una vez que están establecidos es difícil liberarse de ellos. Limpio y con la apariencia de un aristócrata se sentó en el escalón hacia su cuarto. La última noche no pensó en preguntarle a Hermione a qué hora iba al desayuno. Así que ante la duda iba esperar por ella ahí. Había muy pocas posibilidades de que se hubiera ido ya, porque el desayuno empezaría en 15 minutos.

Después de unos 20 minutos de esperar pacientemente él percibió que alguien se acercaba. Era Weasley, una reacción rápida era querida.

No iba a permitirle llegar a ella tan fácilmente. Se levantó y caminó hacia su puerta. Por supuesto que va a ser muy claro qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba lo que Weasley pudiera pensar de él. Iba incluso a saludarlo si era necesario.

Cuando Ron lo vió caminando hacia la puerta de Hermione, se detuvo en sus pasos. El maldito tipo obviamente quería algo con ella, con su chica ¿Cómo era posible que ella no se diera cuenta? De cualquier manera, aunque esta ocasión el mono ese le había ganado a llegar a Hermione, su tiempo y el de ella eran más compatibles, se mezclaban más fácilmente. El tipo no tomaba ninguna clase con ellos, y ni siquiera podía tomar su comida a la misma hora que ellos. La suerte estaba de su lado. No había necesidad de mirar su tonta cara en esta ocasión. Giró y se dirigió en la otra dirección, hacia el comedor.

Draco estaba tocando la puerta de Hermione, y sin miedo volteó a ver a su oponente; estaba alejándose. Eso había sido fácil. Esta era una guerra nuevamente, y en esta guerra se iba probar quien la necesitaba más.

Hermione abrió su puerta para encontrar su amigo más reciente con una apariencia muy diferente a la noche anterior.

-Hola hermosa -dijo él, observándola con una sonrisa, muy seguro de sí mismo, después de que una pequeña batalla había sido ganada. Tratando de descifrar qué tan apropiada había sido esta hora para tocar a su puerta la observó, ya tenía su uniforme puesto, pero su cabello se veía todavía húmedo debido a su baño. Nunca la había visto así. Su cabello se veía menos esponjado, eso hacía que sus rasgos se vieran diferentes. Igual de hermosos, pero diferentes, similar a cuando los muebles de un cuarto se colocan de diferente manera dando otra perspectiva de lo mismo.

-Buenos días Draco, es muy bueno verte de tan buen humor y ¿a qué evento de corbata negra vas a ir tan temprano? -Carambas ellos eran tan diferentes en ese aspecto. Él sabía cómo usar las ropas en su favor.

-Uno que se llama desayuno, pero solamente si me dejas ir contigo.

-Me encantaría, déjame tomar mis cosas y podemos irnos.

-¿Necesitas tiempo para arreglar tu cabello? -Su madre nunca dejaba simplemente que su cabello se secara sin hacer un millón de cosas con él.

-No, sólo necesita terminar de secarse por sí mismo.

…...

Llegaron al desayuno. Todo el mundo estaba ahí. Draco cargaba su bolsa le dijo que era solamente un gesto cariñoso y que además él no traía nada con el.

Por supuesto cuando los Slytherin se dieron cuenta que estaban ahí, juntos nuevamente, hubo un alboroto en su mesa. Estaban ganando el partido.

-Buen trabajo mi amigo -Dijo uno de los estudiantes en una voz muy fuerte.

-Me haces sentir orgulloso -dijo otro

-Y seguimos anotando -dijo un tercero

El que no se le veía mucho, el haber estado en la cárcel, el ser la persona más joven con una marca en él y aún parecer tan cercano a la bruja más inteligente de su edad, inducía curiosidad en muchos de ellos. La mesa Slytherin fue regañada nuevamente por el desorden.

-Esto es divertido -dijo Draco sonriendo muy entretenido- me siento importante.

Ella se rió un poquito y movió su cabeza juguetonamente. Llegaron a su mesa y se sentaron junto a Luna, ella tendía a siempre tener espacio alrededor de ella.

Estaba más claro para Hermione ahora qué diferentes eran las personalidades, de Draco y de Ron. Su ex tendía a retirarse en circunstancias retadoras, mientras su nuevo amigo era un muchacho muy desinhibido. Las estrategias de su ex eran indirectas, menos eficientes, mientras que su amigo más reciente nunca se veía asustado de pedir lo que quería. Tenía que admitirlo, era muy agradable ser claramente pretendida.

Realmente deseaba que ellos dos pudieran llevarse bien, pero tenía miedo de que las intenciones desinhibidas de Draco pudieran hacer más difícil para su ex que se relajara y le diera una oportunidad.

Platicaron, mientras comían su desayuno Draco trató de será agradable alrededor de sus amigos, aún tratando de enamorarla. Harry lo notó con sorpresa. Nunca había visto a su amiga como una muchacha que pudiera atraer atención de los chicos. Claramente la veía como su hermana. La idea nunca se le había ocurrido de que alguien pudiera verla como una mujer atractiva, pero ciertamente debería de ser, de cualquier manera que ella lo fuera. O entonces ¿cómo explicar a Víktor, a Cormac, a Ron y de todas las personas a Draco Malfoy? Era increíble ¿Cómo había eso sucedido? Draco , el chico que la había molestado y despreciado. No había duda ahora del cambio que ella le había asegurado.

Era muy claro que el chico sentía algo por ella, notó Harry. Aunque, parecía que sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos. Ella actuaba normal, como con cualquiera de sus amigos.

Cuando era hora de ir a clase Draco quería saber cuál era su última clase antes del almuerzo, en caso de que estuviera cerca, pudiera entonces ir a encontrarla y caminar con ella hasta el comedor. Eso fue lo que le dijo pero de hecho estaba planeando en hacer que sucediera.

…

A la mitad de su segunda clase esta mañana ella encontró una pequeña bolsita de perlas de chocolates en la bolsa lateral de su mochila, con una nota que decía: en caso que necesites alimentar tu dulzura, un beneficiario de ella.

La hizo sonreír, quién podía haber imaginado que su amigo podría ser así de detallista, y todo había comenzado debido a una coincidencia que parecía mágica.

…..

Él había estado pensando, aquí y allá, en medio de su trabajo escolar, acerca de las cosas que disfrutaba hacer. Pensaba que sería mejor si le mostraba algo en lo cual ella no fuera tan buena. Pero iba ser difícil; esta chica era sorprendente. Después de pensar mucho, el recordó que la había visto volar en una escoba y parecía no tener habilidad y estar asustada. Eso era. Le iba a mostrar cómo lo hacía mientras la ayudaba a mejorar. Su emoción se desvaneció cuando recordó que sus amigos y el ex que le desagradaba, todos ellos eran muy buenos volando en una escoba. No había duda de que al menos uno de ellos hubiera tomado la iniciativa de ayudarla. ¡Oh bueno! Tendría que seguir pensando, quizás mañana. Este día estaba ya muy retrasado.

Tenía que apurarse para ir al almuerzo con Hermione, porque no había comprado ni enviado el libro a su madre. Tendría que hacerlo por la tarde; entonces, no habría posibilidad de estar con ella esta tarde. Y estaba ya bastante atrasado en su tarea, por primera vez en este periodo extraordinario. Tenía que apurarse a terminar, al menos lo que se necesitaba para ese día, pero aún quería mostrarle que tanto la quería, siguiéndola como una sombra.

Además esa era una buena manera de mantener al ex lejos de ella.

Esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, Ron le había ganado, ya estaba allá con ella. No había problema, él no tenía miedo de la situación, no ahora que no podía besarla.

-Hola preciosa… Weasley -el los saludo.

Ron no estaba contento, ni siquiera se molestó en responder, solamente murmuró con labios torcidos: -estamos ocupados.

-Ron -Hermione le reprochó- Draco va a ir con nosotros al almuerzo.

-Creo que necesitamos un poco de privacía, tú y yo íbamos a hablar -dijo un incómodo Ron.

-Nosotros de hecho acordamos en encontrarnos para ir al almuerzo juntos -No era completamente la verdad o una mentira, era algo en medio de ambas cosas. Algo que le ayudaría a evitar conflictos con su ex-. Pero podemos caminar juntos hacia allá ¿verdad?.

-¡Claro que si hermosa! -agregó Draco, él iba a caminar el kilómetro extra para molestar a su rival y tratar de enamorarla.

-No creo. Yo puedo hablar contigo después, en circunstancias más agradables. -añadió Ron e inmediatamente se fue de ahí ¡Por Todos los diablos! Pensaba él ¿Le había dicho o no? El maldito tipo quería algo con ella, y ella había sido tan tonta. ¿Quizás le había estado mintiendo? o quizás era tan cerrada de su cabeza que no se había dado cuenta de lo que era extremadamente claro.

Pero él iba a idear algo para desquitarse de ellos. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Lavender podía oler la carnicería y estaba lista para aprovechar la oportunidad. Ella estaba caminando con con su amiga hacia el comedor; cuando ya casi llegaban ahí, lo vieron. De hecho habían estado hablando de él, de la que, aparentemente ahora, era su ex y del drama alrededor de ellos.

-Hola Ron -las mejores amigas lo saludaron. A ella le gustaba tanto. Lo admiraba y no le importaba hacer lo necesario para que volviera enamorarse de ella. Sufrió cuando la dejó y otra vez cuando descubrió que él y la sabelotodo eran una pareja. Pero estaba lista para dejarle saber que ella estaba disponible por el momento y aún estaba interesada.

¡Maravilloso! Pensó él, esas chicas eran la herramienta perfecta para hacer daño. Comenzaron a hacer conversación y se sentaron juntos a la mesa. Iba a darle tanto placer herirla.

Cuando Draco y Hermione llegaron al comedor, había nuevos acomodos en la manera en que la gente estaba sentada. Así que esta vez se sentaron enfrente del Luna. Era muy obvio lo que el ex quería lograr, pensó Draco, pero dos pueden jugar ese juego, Y comenzó a abiertamente mostrarle más afecto, tocando su mano, su brazo, su espalda, ofreciéndole pruebas de su comida con su tenedor, usando frases cariñosas, haciéndola reír, mirándola con miradas enamorados, jugando un juego de seducción muy seguro de sí mismo. Una actividad que requiere seguridad en sí mismo, porque el rechazo público es más doloroso.

Para el final del almuerzo Ron y Lavender estaban entrando en confianza, la mano de ella en su pierna; la de él, a veces en su cintura.

Draco movió un poco del cabello de Hermione para ponerlo detrás de su oreja, se acercó a ella y le dijo en voz baja: -recuerdas mi plan para hacer que tu ex muera de celos ¿quieres intentarlo?

Los dos se rieron de buena gana, pero ella dijo, aún sonando divertida: -no ahora, Draco, no ahora.

Era muy claro para Luna que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos, así que les preguntó: ¿Ustedes dos son novios finalmente?

-No -respondió Hermione un poco incómoda, moviéndose en la banca.

-Bueno - agregó Luna-, entonces deberían serlo ¿Cuántos chicos en esta escuela te han dado flores tan hermosas como las que te dio Draco? Y además,seriamente dudo que ninguna otra chica de la escuela haya recibido algo remotamente tan bello.

-¡Gracias Luna! Deberías de ser mi abogada -Y le ofreció un saludo con su puños.

Ginny escuchó y volteó a verla para preguntar ¿Draco te dió flores? -Todo el mundo estaba tratando de poner atención, en tan breve periodo de tiempo el chico Slytherin estaba mostrando que era una buena pareja potencial para la bruja más inteligente de su edad.

-Sí -asintió Hermione.

-Y eran las flores más maravillosas que yo jamás he visto -añadió Luna.

Ginny volteó a ver a su novio -¿escuchaste eso? -Y ella le dio un golpe en el brazo- quizás deberías de aprender un poco de él.

\- ¿Saben? -continuó Luna- yo creo que muchos de nosotros estaríamos contentos de que ustedes dos fueran una pareja -Ella sentía que su querida amiga merecía ser tratada como la princesa que era. Quizás no era la más hermosa, no era exuberantemente bella como Lavender, Pansy o Ginny, pero tenía lo más importante a la larga, un alma increíble y un corazón de oro.

Draco volteó a verla, y ella simplemente se enrojeció y trato de evitar los ojos de todos concentrándose con mucho interés su comida.

Sí, era un riesgo, el pretender a una chica que no ha mandado señales claras claras de que te quiera, es una tarea que muchas veces genera ansiedad, pánico, errores, malas interpretaciones. Un baile complicado, donde a veces la mitad de la posible pareja pisa dolorosamente los pies del otro. Para algunos, se siente tan terriblemente difícil que se resignan a no hacer nada, a simplemente esperar, con la esperanza de que el otro haga lo que es necesario. Ron había hecho exactamente eso, pero ella definitivamente merecía alguien que estuviera dispuesto a soportar el ritual emocionalmente demandante de enamorarse.

…...

El tiempo pasaba lenta y dolorosamente. Un millón de preguntas creándose en su cabeza. Él, tratando de acercarse a ella, ella, manteniéndolo en la zona de amistad. Lo había dejado la abrazara muchas veces; siempre. Lo disfrutaba como nada más, pero sólo eso, no lo dejaba avanzar un centímetro extra.

Un día estaban sentados bajo un árbol, trabajando en la carta que él iba a enviar a su tía. La modificaron aquí y allá. Hermione escribió ahí, bajo el árbol, cuatro párrafos para agregar como una introducción de su parte. Draco estaba todo el tiempo pensando en qué hacer con ella. Sí, él quería conocer a su tía y a su sobrino pero ese objetivo perdía fuerza junto a su necesidad por Hermione. Improvisó una razón para poner su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Su mente había estado trabajando muy duro todo este tiempo, siempre tratando de navegar la corriente de sus respuestas. Ajustando cada uno de sus movimientos para tratar de acercarse más a ella. Preguntándose constantemente a sí mismo que podría ser lo que ella quisiera en este momento.

La carta estaba ahora lista para ser enviada al siguiente día. Y él imaginó, después de un largo día y de haber estado trabajando en la carta por un tiempo, que ella quizás podría estar cansada -¿Te importaría si cierro mis ojos por unos momentos? Me siento cansado -le dijo, para ver si ella quería hacer eso también, si quería. Ambos cerraron sus ojos, sin embargo él no se relajó; no era un momento para no poner atención, era un momento para sentirla, para percibir su fragancia. Su cabeza acurrucada entre su pecho y su mejilla.

Ella estaba en el paraíso también, extremadamente relajada. Sintiéndose protegida por su fuerza, atraída por el delicioso aroma de su cuerpo, tranquilizada por su calor. Lo pudo identificar, el sentimiento de sentirse completa, de no querer estar en ningún otro lugar, de querer permanecer así por siempre, de querer abandonarse en sus brazos. Sin embargo, desafortunadamente para él, lo que ella diría que estaba sintiendo no era amor de parejas, era más bien algo como amistad, amor de amistad. Él se quería fundir con ella, ella solamente quería ser cuidada de esa manera.

Algunas veces él se sentía frustrado. Quería saber ya que era lo que iba pasar entre ellos, y tenía que recordar de las palabras de ella: había una posibilidad, necesitaba intentarlo, ella había enfrentado dolor también.

Se había convertido en una parte de su vida, al comienzo de la semana, necesitó trabajar duro para mantener a su ex lejos. Poco a poco, sin embargo, parecía que el ex se estaba sintiendo más cómodo con Lavender, ella era una muchacha muy bien informada en las maneras del amor. Había continuado aprendiendo después de su tiempo con Ron.

Ese lunes pasado Draco, finalmente, no había ido a comprar el libro, Hermione le ofreció prestarle uno. Le sugirió "El principito". Era lo suficientemente corto y rápido de leer para que su mamá pudiera terminarlo dentro del periodo de tiempo tan corto. Él había enviado una nota a su madre el domingo en la noche disculpándose por no haber enviado el libro; había estado muy ocupado. Le prometió que el libro llegaría el lunes por la noche. Ahora le envió otra nota diciéndole que libro llegaría a más tardar el martes por la mañana. Le explicó que era un libro que su querida amiga le iba prestar. Hermione también envió una nota a su mamá, pidiéndole que por favor buscara el libro y se lo enviara con el ave de regreso a la escuela. Fue muy sencillo para su madre encontrarlo; su recámara estaba muy bien organizada.

El martes, durante el almuerzo, ellos platicaron acerca de muchas cosas y acerca de quidditch. Sus amigos amaban a hablar de eso. Entonces Draco se enteró de que nadie se había molestado en tratar de ayudarla a mejorar sus habilidades. Hermione se sentía un poco avergonzada era una de las peores en la escuela para manejar el instrumento. En todas las ocasiones que jugaba con ellos, sólo como un favor para completar los equipos, ella estaba segura que era más un riesgo para su propio equipo. Ellos la molestaron juguetonamente acerca de eso. Se reían recordando todas las experiencias graciosas y ridículas que habían tenido cuando jugaban con ella.

-No te preocupes, te voy a ayudar a que mejores -le dijo Draco sintiendo ternura.

Harry lo vio tratando nuevamente de ganar su corazón. Se sentía conflictuado. Había solamente una Hermione y no estaba seguro de con quien deseaba que se quedara. Probablemente con ninguno de ellos. Se sentía un poco mal por Draco sin embargo. Al menos Ron había tenido su oportunidad con ella. Pero en este caso parecía que ella no estaba muy interesada de esa manera en su nuevo pretendiente.

Comenzando ese mismo martes, él comenzó a llevarla al campo de quidditch todas las tardes. Preguntó por aquí por allá consejos para enseñar a alguien ese tipo de habilidad, a su tíos, a sus profesores, incluso a la profesora McGonagall. Él estaba en la mente de todos en la escuela. Podían oler sus intenciones. Todo el mundo ha estado, alguna vez al menos en la vida, en las mismas circunstancias. El amor es universal, un precio que casi todo el mundo tiene que pagar para estar vivo. Uno se podía identificar fácilmente. Secretamente todos sus maestros estaban echándole porras. Algunos estudiantes también. Los profesores muy orgullosos de él, de que supiera algo que a veces no se aprende tan pronto, que no es ninguna vergüenza intentar.

Le dijeron que era importante que ella quisiera aprender. Era mejor si lo disfrutaba o se divertía en el proceso. Tenía que hacerse a su propio paso. Ella era el marcador. Era importante que no se sintiera avergonzada, presionada o ridiculizada. Y él necesitaba entender en su propia mente cómo hacía las cosas, para así ser capaz de explicar los pequeños detalles.

-Tengo miedo -le dijo Hermione jugando, la primera vez, pero en realidad si estaba asustada, sus manos estaban húmedas con ansiedad.

Él le dijo que no necesitaba preocuparse. Iban a ir juntos en su escoba . Él los iba a llevar despacio y cerca del piso. Ella iba ir detrás de él sosteniéndose abrazándola a él, de esta manera se iba acostumbrar a la experiencia de volar. Poco a poco él comenzó a volar más alto y menos despacio. Después de horas ella comenzó a sentirse cómoda para intentarlo ella misma. Pasaron muchas horas en el campo durante esa semana era una actividad difícil para ella. Para él podría haber sido aburrido si no fuera porque lo estaba haciendo con ella. Disfrutando su compañía. Sus manos alrededor de él o en él. El sentimiento de estar haciendo algo para ella. La posibilidad de estar juntos.

Como parte de su plan de enseñarle, la iba a llevar a un lugar especial. Tuvo que contactar algunas personas rápidamente. Un par de sus tíos del lado de su padre. Quería que se le diera permiso de ir a una cabaña en las islas Canarias. Sus padres habían sido dueños de una, no más. Pero él sabía que algunos de los miembros de su familia aún las tenía.

Al final resultó que no fue tan difícil, uno de sus tíos estuvo de acuerdo rápidamente. Él le explicó que solamente deseaba usar la playa protegida, el baño y el vestidor fuera de la cabaña por unas cuantas horas. El tío no tuvo ningún problema, ellos iban muy poco ese lugar. La cabaña era solamente un lujo que podían darse a sí mismos en caso de que fuera necesitada de vez en cuando. Como un collar de piedras preciosas, que solamente es usado ocasionalmente. O los pianos de cola, o las albercas o las de canchas de tenis en sus mansiones, raramente usadas pero aún mantenidas porque podían hacerlo.

Aún tenía que asegurarse de que ella tuviera los papeles adecuados para viajar fuera del país. Si los tenía.

Le dijo que necesitaba llevar un traje de baño. No estaba planeando nadar, pero si ella quería hacerlo, lo podían hacer. También debería de traer un cambio de ropa, en caso de que las suyas se mojaron. debería vestir ligero porque el clima era cálido quizás caliente. Ella quería saber adonde iban a ir, pero él le dijo que era una sorpresa. Le podía dar un sobre con la dirección del lugar a donde iban, en caso de que ella quisiera dejarle saber a sus padres. Finalmente estuvo de acuerdo. Le mandó una nota a sus padres para decirle que iba a salir del país con Draco el domingo. Les mencionó que iba hacer una sorpresa pero que querían dejarles saber adonde iban a ir.


	18. 18 No Arruines tu Amistad

**18\. No Arruines tu Amistad**

Era finalmente sábado. Draco Fue a su casa, trato de hacer un poco de trabajo en el jardín. Después fui a visitar a su madre.

Cuando su madre fue acompañada al salón de visitantes. Ella traía el libro con ella. Era una edición especial, de pastas duras, con gruesas hojas de papel especial. Ella lo había comprado cuando ya era una adolescente. El verano de su segundo año en Hogwarts. Quería Tener su propia copia; ya había desgastado mucho el libro de sus padres. En su copia del libro había dibujos que ella había hecho, en un par de hojas. Había también dibujado sus iniciales en la primera página, bajo uno de los dibujos.

El por su parte llevaba otro de los libros de ella. Esta vez era el loco.

Su madre había disfrutado el principito; era un libro muy tierno . Le encantaría que su hijo lo leyera. Tenía ideas y frases brillantes, pero también se había sentido un poco criticada, al menos indirectamente. Ellos habían sido el tipo de adultos que libro desaprobaba. Por supuesto, ella fue cuidadosa de no mencionarlo de esa manera. Hablaron del libro por un momento y ella le recomendó que lo leyera; era un libro bastante sencillo de leer.

Tenía curiosidad acerca de esta muchacha, la dueña del libro. Sospechaba quién podría ser. Nacida de muggles; maravillosa, de acuerdo a su hijo; sus iniciales H.G; y la idea la aterrorizaba. Esa muchacha, la muchacha de la cual sospechaba, había tenido una experiencia terrible alrededor de ellos. Así que quería saber más acerca de ella, para decidir si le había estado mandando un mensaje a través de la historia en el libro; y si necesitaba, de alguna manera, ayudar a su hijo en estas extrañas circunstancias.

Él se dio cuenta de que su madre se veía bastante mejor. Ella le dijo que saber que su hijo estaba bien le ayudaba a sentirse muy feliz feliz no importaba donde estuviera. Y si se sentía feliz tenía capacidad de comer y dormir mejor. Con esto Draco inmediatamente se sintió inmensamente agradecido. Su amiga lo había rescatado una vez más, y no solamente a él, indirectamente, había rescatado a sus padres también.

-Querido ¿crees que podría quedarme con este hermoso libro una semana más? -Era su intento inicial de preguntar un poco más acerca de la dueña del libro.

-Estoy seguro de que no habrá ningún problema con eso, madre, mi amiga es una muy muchacha muy dulce -No pudo evitar hablar de ella con una mirada soñadora.

-¿Te gusta esta muchacha, Draco? Tú sabes ¿estás enamorado, cariño? -No le gustaba indagar en la vida amorosa de su hijo, pero estas eran extraordinaria circunstancias.

Le golpeó una oleada de calor en su pecho. Su madre había adivinado. Ella nunca le hacía ese tipo de de preguntas. Tuvo que mirar un poco hacia otro lado por un momento para recuperar su ecuanimidad. Regresó su mirada a su madre y asintió lentamente. Después de que ella había recibido el mensaje finalmente fue capaz de decir: -sí, profundamente.

-¿Y ella? ¿Crees que siente lo mismo por ti? -Había comenzado a sentirse un poco ansiosa acerca de la integridad emocional de su hijo. Quizás estuviera en una situación muy complicada y él estaba aún en el proceso de recuperarse de eventos muy difíciles.

-No lo creo… O no lo sé… Creo que realmente me aprecia. Siempre es maravillosa, amable y comprensiva. Sabe que me gusta, y me deja estar con ella todo el tiempo -Se sentía muy bien poder hablar con alguien de esos sentimientos. Era triste que ella no lo quisiera de esta manera aún, y quizás nunca lo haría. Era frustrante, y de repente sintió que quería pedirle consejo a su madre.

-Ella es hija de muggles ¿verdad? -Su madre le preguntó, y él asintió con la cabeza. Ella abrió el libro al principio en la primera página, donde Hermione había dibujado una rosa roja hermosa y sus iniciales en una letra elegante. Ella trazó esas iniciales con sus dedos delgados. Y preguntó-: ¿la conozco?

Él estaba mirando a la rosa. Recordó como en el ramo que le había llevado, había diferentes tipos de rosas exóticas. -Sí -él contestó, sin mover sus ojos del libro..

-Hermione Granger -ella dijo lentamente, trazando nuevamente sus iniciales-, ¿estoy en lo correcto?.

De repente él se sintió muy vulnerable. Casi incapaz de mantener contacto con sus ojos. -Sí -él contestó.

Esto era tan horrible, una broma cruel del destino. Si ella sintiera que podía quejarse con alguien acerca de esto, lo haría con profunda indignación ¿Cuántas chicas había en el mundo? Y él tenía que caer por la muchacha que su familia había torturado, que clase de universo trataría de hacerlos sufrir torturando de esta manera a su único hijo-. ¿No era ella novia de Harry? -Fue lo único que ella pudo decir.

-No, aparentemente el tiempo que pasaron juntos escondiéndose, fue solamente parte de su misión. Ella era novia del más chico de los varones Weasley, pero recientemente terminaron su noviazgo.

Narcissa recordó ese terrible día en la sala de su mansión, cuando el chico Weasley realmente sonaba desesperado. La existencia de ese chico aumentaba el riesgo en las intenciones de sus su hijo ¿Y dices que ella ha sido realmente amable contigo?

El que su madre se refiriera a la amabilidad de su amiga lo calmó un poco. -Ha sido increíble, un ángel para mí -Sus rasgos se veían suaves y contentos.

Su madre sintió un nudo en su garganta, todos los errores que habían cometido habían afectado a su querido hijo, y podían aún continuar haciendo más daño. Parecía que el destino estaba tratando de hacerlos pagar a través de una serie de eventos muy irónicos. Y sin embargo, este no era un momento para preocuparse acerca de sus propios miedos. Ella tenía que poner atención. Tenía que avispar su mente para ayudar a su querido hijo. Se había olvidado también acerca de sus sospechas de una crítica velada. Después de escuchar a su hijo hablar de ella, rápidamente decidió que no podría ser el caso, y si lo era, ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo. -Realmente suena como una muchacha increíble ¿Y te gustaría ser su novio?.

-Sí -él comenzó lentamente, reflexionando-, pero no sé si eso sea posible… Quizás ella solamente me quiere como un amigo.

-Bueno, suena como que es una niña maravillosa, como que deberías conservar su amistad a todo costo. Sigue intentando, sigue siendo su pretendiente, pero por favor, nunca arruines tu amistad con ella. Es tan extraño que eso puede pasar muy fácilmente en el nombre del amor -Ella le dijo acerca de sus experiencias cuando joven. Claro que Draco lo sabía; su madre había sido una hermosa muchacha; aún era hermosa. Le comentó como, algunas veces, ella había deseado haber podido tener amigos que fueran varones. Como muchos de ellos, después de fallar en su intento de ser sus novios, rápidamente desaparecían de su vida. Ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en ser solamente su amigo. Eso la había hecho sentir triste, como si no fuera digna de ser apreciada como amiga, como si todas las veces ella tuviera que ser castigada por no amarlos.

-Yo entiendo a tus fallidos pretendientes -dijo él -yo he sentido lo mismo alrededor de Hermione. Como si no voy a ser capaz de soportar estar alrededor de ella sintiendo lo que estoy sintiendo. Sé que sería mucho más fácil olvidarla si no tengo que interactuar con ella o incluso verla. Le dijo esto a su madre para comunicarle que él creía que ella no era indigna de la amistad. La razón, por la que los muchachos la evitaban en la juventud, era que es doloroso ser solamente amigos, cuando solamente uno está enamorado del otro. Él estaba experimentando eso.

-Por favor no seas esa persona cariño. Pon atención, y si cualquiera de ustedes dos se siente realmente cansado de las cosas como están tan siendo ahora, deberás de detenerte. Entonces trata de encontrar amor con alguna otra chica, pero trata también de mantener tu amistad con ella. -Ésa es una sabiduría cargada de generación en generación muchas veces a través de consejos maternos. Una estrategia que ha sido usada a través de los tiempos. Calmar el corazón, dándole no exactamente lo que quiere, pero una experiencia similar, a través de una sustitución. Después, ella lo sabía, el tiempo se encarga de lo demás.

….

Era temprano por la mañana. Hermione estaba emocionada, y aunque aún era muy temprano no podía continuar durmiendo. Iba a encontrarse con su amigo fuera del caldero chorreante a las siete, tan pronto como hubiera luz de día. No querían viajar cuando aún estuviera oscuro. Ella había solicitado permiso para dejar la escuela ese domingo, para ir a visitar a sus padres; decidió decir eso, porque no quería que la gente estuviera imaginando cosas que no estaban sucediendo.

No tenía aún la vieja bolsita de pedrería, que había usado en su exilio el año anterior. Así que había hecho una nueva para cargar cómodamente lo que pudiera necesitar, incluyendo dittany y algunos otros remedios, solo como precaución. También llevaría comida, cobijas, toallas, objetos de cuidado personal, ropa, incluso un libro; Todo estaba ahí. Lo había hecho un día antes.

También se quería ver linda. Se dijo así misma que no era por causa de Draco... Bueno si lo era. Pero no por ningún tipo de coqueteo, pero porque se sentía rara, mirándose descuidada, a un lado de un muchacho que se veía tan sofisticado. De la misma manera que pasó con su novio y el sentido del humor, se estaba dando cuenta de que hacer un esfuerzo en su apariencia no era malo; realmente le gustaba la manera en que su nuevo amigo cuidaba de su apariencia.

Así que puesto que no podía continuar durmiendo, a las cinco de la mañana comenzó a alistarse. La única cosa que tenía que hacer era arreglarse para verse bonita. No, no bonita, ella se corrigió a sí misma , simplemente presentable. Parecía aún enojada con la idea de verse bonita, se dijo así misma que no tenía ningún motivo secreto, pero quizás sí lo tenía, muy oculto en su subconsciente.

Había escogido sus ropas con mucho cuidado el día anterior. Asegurándose de que se vieran bien juntas, esta ocasión también puso atención en que no se arrugaron tan fácilmente y que fueran apropiadas para el clima. Tenía aún mucho tiempo, así que aplicó algunos productos a su cabello después de eso se veía brillante y con bucles bien definidos, lo arregló sosteniéndolo con una liga para cabello y dejó un poco de cabello suelto a cada lado de su cara, para enfatizar su rostro. Cuando había terminado con eso aún tenía tiempo para aplicar un poco de maquillaje.

Cuando se encontraron Draco sintió que su estómago daba vueltas, se veía hermosa. Se abrazaron y él beso su mejilla. Era muy conveniente que ya había aprendido a cuidar de sus necesidades antes de encontrarse, pobres, pobres muchachos, con sus reacciones tan rápidas.

-¡No trajiste nada! -Le dijo él mientras estaba consciente de que él cargaba su pesada maleta de viaje -Está bien, puedes usar mi toalla, pero espero que al menos traigas tus papeles para viajar ¿verdad?.

Hermione le explicó que tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar en su pequeña bolsa de mano, y como lo había hecho. Era maravillosa, el pensó nuevamente.

La tomó de la mano. Tenía que llevarla a un lugar como parte de su plan.

Llegaron a una oficina que parecía oficial. Ella se dio cuenta rápidamente que era la oficina de migración de España. El lugar donde necesitabas ir cuando querías viajar a España; así que ese el lugar adonde se dirigían. En la oficina checaron sus papeles y su equipaje; y aprobaron el viaje. De esas oficinas ellos se transportarían a la oficina equivalente en España y de ahí podían viajar a donde necesitaran dentro de ese país. La dama de edad madura que les dio las instrucciones para usar el portkey de la oficina, les dijo: -¡oh! Ustedes hacen una pareja tan joven y hermosa. Draco le sonrió a la dama, mientras apretaba muy cerca de él, con su brazo derecho alrededor de sus hombros, a una Hermione, que nuevamente tenía una cara enrojecida, después le dijo a la dama: -bueno ¡muchas gracias! Puedo apostar que su país va hacer maravillas con nuestro amor joven.

Una vez que la dama ya no los podía ver ella le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo -¿amor joven?

Él se sonrió con ella -Es verdad, el tuyo es tan joven que ni siquiera ha nacido aún.

…

Llegaron a la cabaña de la playa. Tuvieron que caminar el último tramo del viaje, desde la nevería, a la cual habían viajado después de la oficina de inmigración en España. Tuvo que llevarlos ahí; puesto que era el único lugar de cuál tenía memorias, aún muy claras, al cual de hecho pudieran llegar.

Era un lugar hermoso, con sus su arquitectura mediterránea. Él había tenido razón, ella necesitaba traer ropa ligera. Después de caminar un poco ya estaban sudando. Se habían quitado sus chamarras, pero no era suficiente.

-¿Así que exactamente dónde estamos? Y ¿porque? -Ella finalmente le pregunto.

Le explicó dónde estaban. El hecho de que necesitaban agua como en un lago o el mar. No agua tan fría como en el lago o en ningún lugar cerca de ahí. El clima caliente podía ayudarles también, porque había posibilidad de que cayeran al agua. Quería enseñarle algunos juegos que él había jugado cuando era un niño. Le podrían ayudar con sus habilidades para volar.

Cuando estaban caminando hacia allí, él le había mostrado la fachada de la que había sido un día su cabaña en esa playa. Y también algunas otras, de algunos miembros de su familia. Estaban muy cerca las unas de las otras. Las gente iba ahí solamente de vez en cuando, así que ese día, estaba vacío..

Tan pronto como tuvieron acceso al baño y al vestidor se cambiaron para ponerse shorts y camisetas. La suya tenía mangas largas. Hubo dolor en su corazón cuando ella se imaginó la razón de la elección de sus ropas -No te sientes incómodo en esa camiseta? Hace calor.

-Un poco, pero si me la quitó no podrás dejar de mirar -Se rió un poco.

-¿Sabes que no tienes que ocultar nada de eso conmigo verdad? -Ella estaba tratando de seriamente dejarle ver que no tenía de qué avergonzarse con ella.

-Lo sé, gracias -respondió seriamente también, pero después agregó-: pero si lo que quieres es que me la quite para que te deleites la vista, solamente tienes que pedírmelo.

Comieron su desayuno, le había pedido al duende de su casa que preparara algo para ellos y se los trajera. Era bueno que las maravillosas criaturas podían ir y venir como necesitaran, no tenían que pasar ninguna revisión de migración. Después de eso fueron por una caminata breve, muy breve de hecho, porque muy rápido él se comenzó a sentir realmente incómodo en su camiseta de manga larga.

Claro que antes que nada tenían que empezar metiéndose en el agua. El quería refrescarse un poco así que antes de que comenzara ningún juego le iba mostrar cómo debía de dejarse caer en el agua y como no había que temer nada. Las escobas era bastante cómodas. Le demostró. -Ahora es tu turno, trata de caer, pero mantente sosteniendo la escoba hasta que estás casi hacia abajo.

Ella quería evitar esa sugerencia de dejarse caer, le daba miedo, aún cuando él le explicó que necesitaba sentirse cómoda con caer de la escoba para que el juego fuera más divertido, hubo una pequeña persecución -Vamos Granger o voy a tener que empujarte -le dijo a ella una vez que le había atrapado y la tenía firmemente sostenida por su brazo.

-No me dijiste que definitivamente tenía que meterme al agua, no me puse mi traje de baño. Déjame hacerlo -Se fue al vestidor y trato de alargar lo inevitable, pero él se dio cuenta, la molesto, y finalmente ella lo tenía que hacer. Arriba de su traje de baño tenía su camiseta y su short. Caer de la escoba no era tan terrible como había temido. La parte más difícil era subirse nuevamente a la escoba cuando estaba en el agua. El juego era exactamente eso tratar de empujar al otro para que cayera al agua. La escoba del que se caía podía ser sostenida por el que había ganado el el turno. El propósito de ese juego era ayudarla a controlar la escoba y balancearse así misma con una o ninguna mano en la escoba y perder el miedo. Para que fuera más pareja la competencia él solamente iba usar una mano. Primero usó la mano derecha, pero ella no era un reto para él. Así que comenzó a usar solamente la izquierda manteniéndola la derecha atrás de su espalda sin sostenerse. Después de muchas bromas en cada turno ella era la que se terminaba la mayoría de las veces en el agua. No era posible hacerlo más parejo. Así que terminaron ese juego más rápido de lo que él había planeado.

Le explicó que en el siguiente juego ellos iban a competir por el snitch. No había riesgo. si alguno de ellos caía, había agua abajo de ellos. Sería divertido, además él tenía este snitch especial para niños; se movía, pero no demasiado rápido. De las dos escobas que él había traído, ella iba a usar la más nueva, en muy buena condición aunque ya no era el último modelo. Ésa era una ventaja que ella tendría, la otra era que empezaría en el agua y el una considerable distancia atrás. Tuvieron que intentarlo varias veces hasta que tenían la distancia correcta entre ellos, para tratar de darle una ventaja suficientemente y hacerlo divertido.

Poco a poco ella comenzó a moverse más rápido. Era de esperarse, habían estado practicando mucho tiempo. Así que cada vez que ella le ganaba cinco veces seguidas. Tenían que ajustar la ventaja que ella tenía. Después de un tiempo se veía mucho más cómoda en la escoba, entonces él comenzó a jugar bromas. Deteniendo la escoba o su tobillo para pararla en su movimiento. Bromeaban y se reían como niños pequeños, sin malicia y con mucha diversión sincera.

De almuerzo comieron sandwiches que ella había preparado. Antes de eso, se habían quitado la ropa mojada y habían tomado turnos para remover el agua salada en la regadera, permanecieron en sus trajes de baño después del almuerzo descansaron un poco en la arena, ella le ofreció ayudarle a poner el bloqueador solar en toda su espalda. Él también le ayudó a con la misma tarea, cuando lo hacía se sintió orgulloso de haber pensado en atender sus propias necesidades esa mañana y así evitar las incómodas involuntarias reacciones de su cuerpo. Cuando ella lo estaba haciendo no pudo evitar sentirse movida por la sensación de su piel bajo sus manos, ver su cuerpo masculino, los músculos en su torso, sus hombros, sus brazos, la idea de que él la quería, pero ella era demasiado racional para dejarse seguir sus instintos. Su cerebro le estaba diciendo que él era muy complejo, Muy complicado para ser una buena pareja.

El día estaba pasando rápidamente. Tenían que hacer la próxima actividad pronto. Iba a ser un juego de lanzar y cachar. Usaron una pequeña bola. La idea era lanzarla alto para que el otro tuviera que moverse verticalmente para atraparla rápido antes de que cruzara la líneas puestas un poco atrás de ellos por magia. Después de eso nadaron un poco. Tomaron un baño y fueron a comer en la parte muggle del poblado. Ella iba hacer la guía para esa parte de la experiencia. Él se había tomado la molestia de conseguir el tipo de dinero muggle que se usaba en España. Hablaron de muchas cosas apasionadamente y compartieron la comida.

Regresaron a poner todo en su lugar, tal como lo encontraron, y a recoger todas sus cosas. Necesitaban regresar, pero el atardecer estaba empezando -¿Podemos quedarnos a ver los colores en el cielo? Se ve maravilloso -Le pidió ella. Ya le había dado su pequeña bolsa a él. Pudieron lograr meter su maleta dentro de la pequeña.

-Claro que si hermosa.

Se sentaron. A ella le encantaba cuando él usaba palabras cariñosas para hablarle o para referirse a ella. Sacó una cobija de su bolsa y ambos se sentaron en ella, miraron el cielo lentamente cambiar sus colores y él aprovechó la ocasión para abrazarla, sin pedirle permiso y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Ella le correspondió abrazando lo de su cintura y descansando su cabeza en su hombro. Se quedaron así admirando el cielo.

Pero era casi hora de irse, y había sido maravilloso, perfecto. Él volteó su cara para mirarla, y ella lo miró también, y él se movió para intentar nuevamente besarla. Ella se resistió ocultando sus labios de los de él, presionando su cara en el pecho de su querido amigo. Draco solamente enderezó su cabeza y después la movió nuevamente para liberar la tensión en su cuello. Otro pedazo de esperanza había muerto en su corazón… el último pedazo, así que la soltó y le dijo, creo que es hora de que regresemos. No pudo evitar pero sentirse apesadumbrado durante el regreso. Solamente estoy cansado, le contestó cuando ella le preguntó si algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Era hora de detenerse. Estaba enamorado, pero nada estaba funcionando. No sabía qué más hacer. Nunca había trabajado tan duro para pretender a nadie y ella aún no se veía interesada en él de esa manera. No le quedaba ninguna esperanza y era doloroso. Quizás alguna muchacha Slytherin podría estar interesada.


	19. 19 Ellas no se Van a Andar por las Rama

**19\. Ellas no se Van a Andar por las Ramas**

La siguiente mañana Draco decidió que no iba a ir con Hermione al desayuno. Pero cuando no fue por ella, como de costumbre, ella decidió ir a buscarlo.

-¿Estás listo? Vamos, es hora del desayuno -le dijo, observándolo.

-No estaba planeando ir contigo hoy. Quizás yo debería de comenzar a aventurarme en mi propia casa, necesito hacer nuevas amistades.

-Me parece bien, pero ya estás listo ¿Por qué nos vamos allá juntos? -Parecía que era ahora ella quien aún quería hacer cosas con él. Finalmente estaba comenzando a reconocer que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

Estuvo de acuerdo y caminaron juntos al comedor, cuando llegaron él la acompañó a su mesa.

-¡Vaya! -Comenzó Ginny- nadie va a creer que ustedes dos no estuvieron juntos el día de ayer; tienen el mismo bronceado.

-¡Ginny! Hermione fue a visitar a sus padres…-dijo Harry alarmado- Pero aparentemente ahora son vecinos con Draco, en algún lugar del Caribe -se rió Harry.

Su buen sentido del humor era contagioso, así que Draco decidió sentarse con ellos nuevamente.

-¿Adonde fueron? -Preguntó Luna mirándolos, después volvió a poner su mirada en su desayuno.

Hermione les dijo cómo fueron a España a jugar y a practicar sus habilidades. Les mencionó todas las cosas que hicieron.

-¿Está mejorando en algo? Pregunto Ginny.

-Sí, de hecho si -contestó Draco mientras terminaba de poner comida en su plato.

-Yo tendría que ver eso para creerlo -dijo el Ron, parecía que no solamente estaba poniendo atención a su interés amoroso, si no también a lo que estaba pasando con su ex.

-Creo que pronto vas a tener más estudiantes. Algunas chicas han estado preguntando si estás dando clases privadas, -comentó Luna.

-pff -se rió Harry -casualmente también preguntaron si ustedes dos son novios.

-Lecciones privadas mi trasero… -Dijo Ginny muy divertida-. Disculpen mi francés, esa chica longvalley iba a sustituir a un jugador del equipo de slytherin el año pasado, cuando él estaba enfermo ¡¿Y dice que quiere aprender?!

-Quizás otro tipo de lecciones, ¿verdad, Draco? -Continúo Harry riendo.

-Quizás -río Draco también- Yo definitivamente puedo ayudarles con eso. Quizás debería ir a investigar -Empujó su desayuno que aún no había tocado y se levantó, listo para tener un poco de diversión-. Los veré después, en esta ocasión no puso ninguna atención especial en su amiga.

-Creo que finalmente se dio cuenta que no te gusta, Hermione -Ginny le dijo a su amiga. Hermione Solamente la miró inexpresivamente.

-Podría haberlo haberlo sabido todo el tiempo, el sabe Oclumencia, su tía le enseñó -comentó Harry, recordando la vez que había espiado a Draco y al profesor Snape cuando hablaban de la tarea que Voldemort había asignado a Draco.

Continuaron normalmente. Aparentemente Luna era la única que había se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se veía un poco triste. Un rato después Luna también había volteado a ver, sin ninguna precaución, al nuevo amigo de su querida amiga. Se veía contento, como que ya se estaba divirtiendo en ese otro lugar. La amistad de Hermione definitivamente le había ayudado a limpiar su nombre y su reputación. Lo había puesto en el mapa nuevamente. Sí; a las otras chicas se les había advertido que se mantuvieran lejos de él, sus padres estaban preocupados; él tenía un récord criminal. Pero esas niñas decidieron que, si ese hermoso criminal era lo suficientemente bueno para Hermione, la heroína de la guerra, la bruja más inteligente de su edad, entonces tan seguro como el infierno, también era lo suficientemente bueno para ellas. Sus padres podían quedarse sus propias opiniones.

Todo el mundo comenzó a retirarse hasta que solamente estaba Luna y Hermione en en la mesa -¿está todo bien? -Luna le preguntó, ella ya había acabado su desayuno desde hacía mucho tiempo pero quería permanecer ahí, con Hermione, para decirle privadamente que se había dado cuenta y que estaba ahí para ella.

-¡Oh Luna! Eres una amiga tan maravillosa -Caminaron a su clase juntas. Luna le preguntó qué había pasado, se veían distantes- no lo sé -contestó Hermione, se veía confundida- he aprendido apreciarlo mucho, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos. Es muy agradable pasar tiempo juntos, pero creo que quiere que seamos una pareja y yo no lo sé; quizás esté molesto por eso.

-¿No te gusta? -Le pregunto Luna. Estaba tratando de descubrir qué era lo que sentía su amiga, para saber cuál era la mejor manera de ayudarle.

-¡Oh Luna! Creo que sí… Creo que me gusta mucho y de muchas maneras. Estaba reflexionando, había soñado con él, el sueño más maravilloso- pero no sé si sea lo único que importa en una relación, el problema es que aún se ve con muchos daños emocionales y creo que tengo miedo.

-Hermione, lo que estás diciendo no suena como viniendo de ti misma. Has estado diciéndoles a todos acerca de cuánto ha cambiado Draco; de cómo crees que se merece una segunda oportunidad ¿Estabas mintiendo? -Sabía que su amiga no había mentido, pero quería ayudarle a ver las cosas más claramente.

-No, no estaba mintiendo. Él ha cambiado mucho, pero aún está… Cómo decirlo… Tiene muchas heridas del pasado.

-Me lo imagino ¿Pero quien no está dañado o tiene defectos de una manera o de otra?.

-Lo sé… Pero sus heridas son realmente profundas.

-Bueno, entonces eso quizás quiera decir que probablemente él ha tocado fondo. Quizás se esté levantando desde ahí ¿No es eso maravilloso? Las circunstancias terribles pueden motivarnos como nada más. Él es joven, aún puede cambiar más fácilmente. Y el que salgas con él no quiere decir que tengan que casarse, puedes simplemente intentarlo. Pero incluso si te casaras con él, si las cosas no van bien, uno puede salirse de una relación- Luna amaba ver qué tan dulce y amable se había vuelto Draco después de que su amistad había comenzado, no sólo hacia Hermione, pero hacia todos ¿Cómo podría no querer ellos continuarán estando juntos?

-Tienes razón Luna -Era su turno de estar preocupada de perderlo, voy a pensar acerca de eso. Habían llegado a su salón de clases.

…..

Fue muy difícil para Hermione concentrarse en sus clases. Encontró que su mente vagaba en todas las direcciones, a veces en el presente, la mayoría de las veces en sus memorias. Increíblemente, ella había dejado pasar la totalidad de las preguntas de sus profesores, sin siquiera intentar levantar su mano. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido ¿qué estaba pasando con la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger? Muchas miradas la analizaban. Otras miradas intercambiaban reacciones confundidas ¿acaso estaba el fin del mundo en camino? ¿Por qué parecía que ya no le importaba nada? Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando. Unas veces simplemente se encontraba a sí misma haciendo extraños dibujos en su cuaderno, mientras pensaba.

Sí, él ya había cambiado algunas opiniones muy tóxicas, estaba ella pensando. Últimamente, estaba interesado por su bienestar de una manera que nadie lo había hecho antes, excepto por sus padres. Ella disfrutaba su compañía, hablar con él... podían hablar por horas y horas sin detenerse. La hacía reír con bromas inofensivas... Y estar dentro de sus brazos… Eso era… El paraíso. Pero parecía que ahora él estaba enojado con ella. Quizás le iba a ser muy fácil olvidarse de ella, después de que se sintiera mejor, quizás ya estaba comenzando a hacerlo… ¿Estaba listo para dar amor real?

En el almuerzo ella estaba nuevamente perdida. Se sentó cerca de Ginny, ella había mandado a su novio del otro lado de la mesa para que Hermione y Luna pudieran sentarse junto a ella. Ginny se había dado cuenta también; su amiga estaba actuando extraño y el último admirador de su amiga también lo estaba haciendo.

Draco llegó al comedor y cuando paso cerca de la mesa Gryffindor los saludo: -hola Gryffindors, hey Ginny ¿están listos para perder este viernes? -de todos ellos, ella era la única a la cual todavía se le permitía continuar jugando en el equipo debido a la edad.

-¡Oh! Ustedes no tendrán ninguna oportunidad bebés Slytherin -presumió ella.

-¿Son tus estudiantes buenas? -Harry le preguntó bromeando, mientras volteaba verlo a los ojos.

-Son muy buenas, en muchos sentidos -dijo Draco con una sonrisa divertida y tratando de ser simpático agregó-: pero no sé acerca de sus habilidades en quidditch.

Cuando dijo eso, Luna rápidamente abrazó a su amiga por la espalda. Ese gesto de Luna ayudó a Hermione a sentir que tenía fuerza suficiente para levantar su mirada de su plato y mirar al amigo que sentía que estaba perdiendo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y por un momento hubo electricidad en el aire. Él la sintió como un golpe un su pecho, rápidamente movió su mirada les sonrió e inmediatamente supo que necesitaba hacer lo que era necesario -Muy bien, disfruten su almuerzo -Y se fue de ahí.

-Alguien de seguro está moviéndose a otras cosas -dijo Harry, y todos intercambiaron miradas incómodas.

Sin embargo el Ron se rió y agregó muy divertido: -tienes razón- Alguien acaba de ser abandonada por su mejor amigo. Después de eso su hermana lo miró con una mirada dura y él agregó-: ¿qué? Alguien debió de haber escogido mejor -Él estaba tan contento, este dolor le debería de enseñar una lección a Hermione. Él iba tomar su dulce tiempo para regresar a ella. Debía de sufrir lo suficiente para que no volviera a tratar ese tipo de estupideces nunca jamás.

Ellos continuaron comiendo pero Hermione estaba solamente jugando con su comida, de vez en cuando tomando pequeñas mordidas sin interés; no siendo capaz de poner atención nuevamente. Hubo risas y bromas pero ella no podía entender nada. Miró a su amigo; se le veía feliz estaba hablando con un par de muchachas. Ella se veían realmente emocionadas de estar con él aventurándose ya a tocarlo de ciertas formas muy invitadoras. Él era guapo, y siempre se veía impecablemente arreglado, pero la cosa más importante era que él la hacía feliz. Estaba inmensamente satisfecha dentro de sus brazos, riendo con él compartiendo su tiempo. Draco se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, volteó a verla y ella inmediatamente retiró su mirada.

Ella se lo imaginó abrazando a alguna de esas muchachas y hubo dolor de celos en su corazón. Sus brazos eran su paraíso. Pero ella había apenas terminado una relación muy mala, había estado asustada, y lo había rechazado ¿Estaba en realmente enojado con ella? ¿Realmente la estaba dejando atrás? ¿la había olvidado tan rápido? Quizás nunca más iba estar dispuesto a abrazarla de la manera que lo había estado haciendo ¿que podía ella hacer? Pero si ella lo buscaba ¿cómo lo interpretaría él? ¿Cómo que ella le estaba dando luz verde? ¿Estaba lista para una relación de pareja con él?

Era casi hora de ir a clase, algunas personas se habían ido ya, pero su amiga Luna estaba ahí aún junto a ella. Hermione se animó a mirarlo otra vez. El día de ayer apenas, habían estado riendo y jugando. Habían mirado el atardecer abrazados el uno del otro, cansados pero totalmente satisfechos. Draco podía sentir que lo estaba mirando; volteó a verla nuevamente, sus ojos encontraron por un momento, nuevamente ella retiró su mirada, su cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad solo de verlo. Después de unos segundos Luna le dijo: -alguien viene -Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente dentro de su pecho. Estaba nerviosa ¿por qué? Habían pasado todo el domingo juntos. Cierto, en el camino de regreso él no intentó ni siquiera tomar su mano, mirarla o hacer conversación.

-Hola ¿van a ir a sus clases pronto? -Preguntó Draco sin quitar sus ojos de Hermione.

-Sí -dijo Luna rápidamente- yo de hecho tengo que irme inmediatamente, olvidé algo en mi dormitorio -Luna era muchísimo más inteligente de lo que muchos suponían. Se levantó y los dejó solos.

-El se sentó junto a ella y le preguntó: -¿quieres venir conmigo a conocer a mis amigas? Creo que todas ellas quieren conocerte.

Fueron a su mesa y las presentó. Por supuesto esas chicas no estaban interesadas en lo más mínimo en conocerla. De hecho la despreciaban, pero no lo iban a mostrar si podían darse cuenta que él la protegería. Cuando Hermione dijo que tenía que irse a sus clases, también inventó rápidamente: -Draco sé que tú me dijiste que ibas a llevarme a mi clase, pero si estás ocupado está bien -Él recibió el mensaje.

En camino a su clase ella le preguntó: -es cierto que sabes oclumancia? -necesitaba saber si él había indagado algo en su mente.

-Sí, un poco, principalmente evitar que alguien trate de leer mi mente, no sé si todavía podría hacerlo, ha pasado algo de tiempo. Déjame ayudarte con tu bolsa -con eso él movió su mano para tomar su mochila, estaba pesada- ¿cómo sabes?

-Harry me dijo, tu sabes que él habló con el profesor Dumbledore un millón de veces, quizás él le dijo ¿Me enseñarías Draco? -Aún quería hacer cosas con él, lo estaba decidiendo.

-No lo sé, no se supone que aprendas hasta que el ministerio lo autorice, aparte, realmente no sé si recordaría cómo hacerlo.

-Entonces no lo has usado en mi ¿verdad?

-No, eso es como expiar.

-¿Estás ocupado esta noche? -Ya estaba decidiendo. Esas chicas no se veían como el tipo de muchachas que se andan por las ramas. Como típicas Slytherins se veían dispuestas a todo por conseguirlo y una vez que él estuviera con alguna de ellas todo iba a ser más complicado, quizás imposible volver a estar con él de ciertas maneras.

-Estaba planeando ir al área común de los Slytherins, para pasar un tiempo ahí, hablar con personas, continuar haciendo nuevas amistades..

-¿Podrías pasar algún tiempo conmigo mejor? Puedo ir a tu recámara para que me muestres cómo cerrar mi mente a la Oclumencia. -Habían llegado a su salón, así que ella se estiró para tomar su bolsa de su hombro- por favor.

-Si, está bien, lo puedo intentar -Iba a ser tortura nuevamente, pero ella había estado de acuerdo en pasar tiempo con él cuando él había insistido, era justo que él la complaciera ahora.

-6:30, en tu cuarto -Le dijo ella antes de entrar a su salón de clases, otra vez había en sus labios una bella sonrisa y un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

…

Hermione pudo nuevamente poner atención a sus clases. Luna, Ginny y ella habían tomado su comida muy temprano y muy rápido, después se fueron al dormitorio de los Gryffindors, hablaron y le ayudaron a Hermione. Ginny dijo que no le importaba que ella se deshiciera de su hermano para siempre, Ron podía ser tan insensible algunas veces. Luna dijo que amaba la idea es que ellos dos se enamoraran. Si no simplemente perdón, pero también amor era posible entre ellos, después de los errores del pasado, entonces parecía que no había límites para el amor, cualquier amor podía florecer. Eso la hacía sentir tan llena de esperanza, y extremadamente feliz como si un millón de gnomos estuvieran de fiesta dentro de su corazón. Platicaron y estuvieron de acuerdo en que era una buena idea que Draco mirara sus mejores memorias de los dos juntos. Él sería capaz de adivinar qué era lo que ella le quería decir, estaban seguras de ello.

….

Él estaba caminando hacia su su dormitorio. Estaba tratando de darle sentido a este extraño y desconocido territorio. En donde se suponía que permaneciera siendo amigo de Hermione y que se enamorara de alguien más. Aún no se sentía de esa manera por nadie más. Si, él estaba divirtiéndose ya, riéndose con otras chicas, pero aún quería lo que hasta el momento solamente ella le había ofrecido. El ser aceptarlo tal como él era, la paz y la calidez de su corazón. Sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte y enfrentar el rechazo a sus intenciones de amarla. Sabía que tenía que evitar ponerse en situaciones que continuarán incitando ese sentimiento por ella. Era necesario mirar a otro lado, distraerse, sin embargo aún tenía que decir que si a su petición. También necesitaba mostrarle que aún la apreciaba , de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho. No iba a olvidarla tan fácilmente, de la manera en que su madre le había advertido.

Cuando pasaba enfrente de su puerta pensó en decirle que, si estaba lista, podían comenzar ahora. Nadie contestó la puerta. Ella había dicho 6:30, muy bien, quizás estaba ocupada haciendo alguna otra cosa, en algún otro lugar. Una vez en su recámara, él se sentó en su escritorio tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido, sin recordar quién se lo había enseñado. Tenía que usar encantamientos silenciosos, pero la parte más difícil iba a hacer concentrarse en ella, solamente en ella, en la persona que necesitaba leer, ignorando todo lo demás ¡Todo! ¡Demonios! Eso iba a ser doloroso, mirar a sus ojos bellos y concentrarse solamente en ella. Alguien tocó la puerta y él supo quién era.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la vio, lucía increíblemente bella, como una imagen del cielo. Su cabello estaba peinado hermosamente una parte sostenido alto por un broche de pedrería que destellaba delicadamente. Parte de su cabello caía suelto en bucles definidos, también estaba maquillada ligera pero hermosamente -¿Adonde vas a ir? -Pudo preguntarle después de un par de segundos en los que se quedó sin habla.

-Aquí contigo -ella contestó con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios- ¿me vas a invitar a pasar?

-¡Oh!… sí, pasa -Él se movió hacia un lado pensando y con emociones turbulentas ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? Cerró la puerta un poco conflictuado -¿por qué estás vestida de esa manera? -También se había vestido con ropas muy bellas. Un par de leggings negros; una blusa sin mangas, de seda y de color aperlado; abajo de un una abrigo entallado color escarlata y un par de sandalias de tacón bajo. Incluso traía unos hermosos aretes y un delicado y discreto collar con pendiente.

-Esto -ella dijo sin importancia, apuntando hacia sus ropas-, Ginny me ha estado molestando para que la deje intentar algo con mi cabello y mis ropas, así que finalmente la he dejado -ella comenzó a remover su abrigo.

Él pasó saliva, sabía cómo se sentía su cintura delicada bajo sus manos. Tuvo que retirar su mirada -Te ves increíble, como en el baile Yule.

-¿No me digas que me miraste ese día? -Dijo ella apretando un poco sus ojos muy divertida. Se empujó para sentarse encima de su escritorio, se veía tan segura de sí misma, parecía que tenía alguna misión personal.

-Claro que me di cuenta, estoy seguro que todo la escuela te vio con curiosidad ese día. Fuiste la estrella más grande esa noche. No recuerdo como se veía nadie más, pero te recuerdo a ti -Él podía incluso imaginarla en su mente. Estaba completamente seguro que los presentes esa noche podían también recordarla perfectamente. Se había transformado de la manera más increíble. No sólo eso, ella estaba con Víktor ¡por todos los cielos! con Víctor Krum. Muchos estudiantes habían sido fans de ese famoso jugador de quidditch - ¡Qué suertudo¡ ese Víctor.

-¡¿Sabes qué?! Tengo una idea -dijo ella de repente, muy emocionada, con ojos que brillaban. Nuevamente tenía una energía llena de felicidad. Brinco de su escritorio y se apresuró a la puerta -Ahora regreso; no tardo. Se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Él se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se molestó en tomar su abrigo ¿Estaba acaso burlándose de él? No, ella no era así. Quizás había sido la idea de sus amigos, para poder reírse un poco de él ¿Se estaban divirtiendo de esta manera? Tratando de hacerlo sufrir. De seguro ellos sabían que él estaba enamorado y que a ella no le gustaba él de esa manera. No lo había escondido. Todo el mundo lo había visto dar piruetas por ella. Pero ella no hubiera estado de acuerdo en hacer eso, de eso podía estar seguro. Quizás no era nada. Quizás solamente era lo que ella había dicho, estaban simplemente experimentando con sus ropas. El debería de parar, detenerse de ser paranoico y simplemente relajarse.

Ella estaba de regreso. Tenía un objeto extraño, negro. Cerró la puerta y fue directamente a su escritorio puso el objeto negro encima de el escritorio y dijo: -Esto es una grabadora portátil, Draco. Yo no se mucho de la música que ustedes los brujos escuchan, pero con este artefacto tú puedes tocar música muggle, -dijo ella, alternativamente mirándolo a él y abriendo el objeto para checar que el disco dentro estuviera en su lugar. Después cerró el objeto y seleccionó algo con los botones. Volteo a ver a su amigo, quien estaba perplejo y añadió. -¿Bailarias una pieza de música conmigo, Draco?

Ahora estaba hablando con locura, pensó él frunciendo sus cejas y contestó: -¡De ninguna manera! Si tú sabes muy poco acerca de la música que nosotros escuchamos, yo sé absolutamente nada acerca de su música.

Ella sonrió y agregó: -bueno esto es el baile más simple que podrías haberte imaginado ¿te puedo te puedo mostrar? -Y ella extendió su mano invitándolo a acercarse más a ella.

-No sé si esto es una buena idea -dijo él y sin embargo caminó más cerca después levantó su mano para tomar la mano que ella le estaba ofreciendo.

-No te preocupes esto es realmente la cosa más sencilla. Tú puedes simplemente sostener a la dama como en cualquier vals ¿Recuerdas? Ella se acercó un poco más para ser capaz de poner la mano de Draco en su espalda. Después deslizó su propia mano a lo largo del brazo de su pareja de baile, hasta que había pasado su hombro. La sensación de su mano viajando suavemente por su brazo envió corrientes eléctricas por su espalda. Yo tengo esto, él pensó y tomó su su otra mano con la suya. Después ella agregó: -¡bien! así que la una única cosa que esta canción va a requerir de nosotros es que movamos nuestro peso alternativamente de una pierna a la otra. Puedes levantar un pie cada vez, un poco, y movemos nuestros cuerpos juntos hacia un lado y hacia el otro acompañando la música. Más o menos de esta forma. Ella le mostró, él pronto la siguió. Podemos viajar un poco alrededor de la pista de baile, si tú tienes ganas, yo solamente te seguiré.

-¡Oh! Este baile es tonto, sus fiestas deben de ser muy aburridas.

Ella se sonrió con él y le dijo: -Hay muchos estilos diferentes de música y de bailes, pero me gusta la idea de que tú y yo hubiéramos podido bailar juntos ese día, así que esta va ser la canción para nuestro propio Yule.

Ella se separó tomó su varita de su bolsillo y dijo Lumos. Fue a apagar la otra luz en el cuarto, después fue a su escritorio y puso la varita en una lapicera arriba de su escritorio. La luz reducida iba a ser muy apropiada. Apretó Play a la canción que ya había elegido y regresó al lugar dentro de sus brazos, exactamente cuando "against all odds" comenzó a tocar.

Bailaron así por menos de un minuto. Ésa canción los estaba haciendo volar. La música, su cadencia, su ritmo suave, todo eso expresaba las emociones que estaban sintiendo. Draco se dio cuenta de la letra "como puedo dejarte ir" y su esperanza comenzó a despertar. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente torturado.

Hermione dirigió su otra mano hacia su espalda también, se acercó deslizó ambas manos Por su pecho para dejarlas cerca de su cuello.

Ambos corazones estaban latiendo fuerte, pero cada uno de ellos solamente estaba consciente de su propio corazón.

Ésa canción estaba hablando de cierta manera, Draco pensó, como si la historia que estaba relatando fuera de ellos. La sensación de sus dedos tocando su cuello. sus propias manos en su cintura sintiendo su cuerpo delicado y femenino a través de la blusa suave y delgada... Necesitaba parar esto inmediatamente, pero era simplemente sublime. No podía, no quería… quería tener esperanza también como decía la canción.

Ella estaba en el paraíso dentro de sus de sus brazos. Éste era el hombre que ella amaba. Lo había aceptado apenas ese día. Se acercó un poco más, para descansar su cara en la de él, ahora sus pieles se tocaban, el lado de su frente en la mejilla de su amado, cerca de su boca. Ella podía sentir el calor de su aliento en sobre su oído, él podía sentir el de ella en su cuello.

Su cuerpo le estaba gritando por el beso que le había negado, pero ella no iba a ser la que iniciara el siguiente beso. Ella sabía que él tenía lo que se necesitaba para dar el siguiente paso. Nada malo con que ella tomara la iniciativa, pero él había estado intentando; merecía tener el honor. Sin embargo ella estaba desesperada de sentir sus labios nuevamente. Y era tan agradable saber que ella no tendría que hacer todo, que no tendría que esperar años para que el buscara el coraje y el valor para besarla, de la manera que habías sido con una cierta pareja anterior; él podía tomar iniciativas también… No titubeaba para decir que quería.

Él no lo sabía sin embargo. Ella lo había rechazado nuevamente apenas el día de ayer. Y se había prometido así mismo que iba a ser cuidadoso alrededor de ella. Y sin embargo aquí estaba nuevamente. La sensación de su piel tocando la de él lo estaba enloqueciendo con deseo. Quizás debería de parar esto, pero realmente no quería hacerlo. Esto era… Increíble y… quizás… Ella estaba tratando de decirle algo ¿o no? Quizás él necesitaba investigar. Finalmente movió su cabeza deslizando su mejilla a lo largo de la cara delicada de Hermione. Como en sus sueños; ella respondió ligeramente. El detuvo un poco el baile. Ella lo siguió. Él continuó moviendo su cabeza por instinto. Sus ojos ahora cerrados, como en su sueño. Detuvo completamente el baile. Ella lo siguió. Y trató de deslizar sus labios en su mejilla, ella no protestó o se movió, al contrario, . Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente su cuello, sus orejas, su cabello. Sus labios estaban tan cerca ahora, casi tocándose, y él supo, que esta vez, cuando la besara, ella lo iba a besar también. No estaba equivocado.

…..

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, pero sus besos la estaban despertando rápidamente.

-Mmm… ¿Que hora es, Draco? -Ella preguntó lentamente aún casi dormida.

-1:30 hermosa -contestó él, solamente detenido sus besos brevemente para contestar.

-¿Está todo bien, cariño? -le preguntó Hermione acariciando su mejilla con la parte de atrás de sus dedos y después depositando un beso amoroso en sus labios cuando estaban lo más cerca, pues estaban viajando por toda su cara.

-Bueno, acabo de tener la pesadilla más horrible de toda mi vida -le dijo, ahora mirándola a través de las gruesas cortinas de la noche.

Hermione rápidamente se levantó apoyándose en su codo y con preocupación en su voz le dijo: -Dime todo ¿de qué se trataba?

-Estaba soñando que Rose y Hugo eran los hijos que habías tenido en un matrimonio con Ron.

Hermione se rió de buena gana, liberando su preocupación -No hay necesidad de temer, mi amor. Él ha estado tan felizmente casado con Lavender.

-¡Oh! No sabes cómo me ayuda que lo digas, era definitivamente la felicidad de Weasley lo que me hizo sudar frío -bromeó Draco.

Habían estado casados por 30 años ya, sus hijos Narcissa Rose y Hugo habían ya dejado el hogar paterno para iniciar sus vidas independientemente.

Hermione y Draco habían avanzado mucho en sus actividades profesionales. Ella en su despacho legal y él llevando la, una vez, compañía de su padre a niveles de éxito nunca experimentados. Podrían haber vivido más lujosamente que nadie en ese mundo; pero habían decidido que las riquezas extravagantes no les atraían. Así que la mayoría del dinero que hacían lo dedicaban para ayudar a los más desfavorecidos, a través de trabajo que hacían con su organización sin fines de lucro.

Habían descubierto, mucho tiempo atrás, que llaves de lavabos cubiertas de oro no los hacían más felices. Pero, cargar a un niño pequeño, al cual ellos habían ayudado a proveer tratamientos médicos, y ver que a ese pequeñito no le interesaba que tan influyentes fueran ellos, que lo único que le interesaba era descubrir que tanto amor había en sus corazones, eso era lo que los llenaba, los mantenía felices y con los pies en la tierra.

Ellos habían, en cuando su madre murió, convertido la mansión Malfoy en el lugar desde donde su organización sin fines de lucro operaba.

Y Ron de hecho había sido feliz casado con una mujer que lo adoraba y lo consideraba el hombre más valiente y inteligente sobre la tierra. Ellos estaban en el mismo nivel de capacidades e intereses.

El matrimonio de Hermione y Draco no había sido un "y vivieron felices por siempre" ninguna pareja ha vivido eso. Pero su matrimonio había estado tan cerca de eso cómo él que más.

Draco por supuesto había tenido que acudir a terapia durante diferentes periodos en su vida. Hay vivencias que solo pueden ser manejadas con éxito cuando se hace un trabajo comprometido y exhaustivo, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo necesario. Se amaban de esa manera y ambos tenían la convicción de hacer que su vida juntos fuera feliz, no importando qué dificultades se les presentaran.

Y aún podían hacer chispas de electricidad volar cuando estaban juntos. Eso pasa si estas con una pareja compatible.

-Pero el estúpido sueño me dejó totalmente loco por ti - dijo él comenzando a besarla otra vez… quería viajar al paraíso con ella una vez más. Con la única mujer que había llevado también su alma a ese divino lugar.

Esa botella de Felix-felicis, que había usado tantos años atrás había sido de una calidad extrema, pensó él, sus efectos aún se podían sentir.

**EL FIN**


End file.
